First Time Lovers
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Sometimes the transition from friends to lovers wasn't all that hard...though that didn't mean it couldn't be amusing. Flynn/Yuri
1. First Confession Chapter

_**A/N:**_ Why hello all! A small departure from my usual fandom, but don't worry, my other story will continue on (if only for a few more chapters).

* * *

"You seriously suck at this."

"And you're not helping at all…"

"I know."

Yuri always knew, but this didn't stop him from poking fun at the blonde that sat in front of the couch, eyes completely glued to the TV. The raven haired male had stretched himself out on the rather wore out piece of furniture, watching as one Flynn Scifo failed time and time again to get through a single level of _Halo 3_ without repeating it due to being shot, usually in head (snipers were a bitch). If the game didn't have some horrible obnoxious female lead that _always _got together with the main protagonist in the end, then Flynn sucked at it. If there wasn't a deep plot that took over_ one hundred hours_ to just get to the _middle_ of it, then Flynn sucked at it. If there was not at least one mage, healer, swordsmen/women, archer, and maybe a thief in the game as a playable class, then Flynn sucked at it. That was the way things had always been, and by the looks it things, continue to be. It was amusing as all hell, though Yuri wasn't exactly there to watch his friend fail at some shooting game.

He hated to admit it, but something was eating away at him, irritating the poor raven haired male to the point where his mind just could not focus on anything to save his life. That was pretty terrible considering the fact that he had been in this state during _college exam week_, the one time during his college years that he actually decided to buckle down and become serious about his studies. The blonde always found it humorous when he saw him studying so hard, mainly because Yuri was the kind of person to wing everything and hope for the best results. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Of course not. But because his friend constantly worried about his 'academic performance', he was continuously nagged about studying on a regular basis.

Nothing had changed all that much throughout the year the two of them had known one another, and he was rather grateful for his fact…though thankfully he had gotten over crying when frustrated. That was how they met, with him trying to hold back tears (and failing) after getting into a fight was a few older boys. He wasn't crying because his body had taken a substantial amount of damage and he couldn't take it, oh no, he could take the pain, even at ten…what annoyed him was that he was once again called a 'girl' because of his hair. For God's sake it wasn't even that long! It came a little past his shoulder, sure, but that did not mean he looked like a girl! Yuri got into at least two fights a week because of this, and it seriously made him contemplate chopping most of it off. His mother said there was no reason for such an act, that he looked 'handsome' with long hair, but she wasn't the one who had to deal with the bullshit remarks others made about it.

So he sat behind the school with a pair of scissors…he was going to do what his mother couldn't. He was already ten…he should've been able to make his own decisions. But this didn't help the sobs he began to emit; Yuri liked his hair, liked the fact that it was long and liked the fact that he was one of few boys in school who actually had such length. But it would grow back…it would grow back…that's what he told himself over and over again, try his best to ease the sobs that seemed never-ending. God, why wouldn't they stop? Upon hearing something break under the weight of some kind of force the raven haired male's head snapped in that direction, finding that he was no longer alone. The other person was doing a pretty poor job of hiding around the corner, so much so that the raven haired boy felt a few of his sobs turn into small chuckles.

Yuri, being the straight forward person he was, ordered the person to show themselves or he would 'drag them out by the hair'. That seemed to do the trick. He hadn't really expected to be greeted with the new kid that had started school the previous week…what was his name again? Flan? Yuri liked flan…though he was sure he wouldn't like this one since he'd been peeping. Wiping his eyes he demanded a reason such an intrusion of privacy (even if he was out in the open), trying his best to sound tough in the process…but found it rather because his voice tremble with every word. Silence was all he received, along with the nervous shuffles of feet. He was going to be shy, eh…it was already too late for that. Before the raven haired male could even spit out another demand, Flan told him that he 'shouldn't cut his hair' since it 'looked nice'.

He stared at him, mouth wanting to say something but his mind refusing any kind of coherent sentence to be formed. Was he joking? If so he was about to meet Yuri's famous right hook, the very one that sent a few boys to the nurse's office the previous day. Quickly getting up he walked over to the other male, grabbing the front of his shirt and pretty much yelling in his face that he was a 'liar'. He was probably sent there by the older boys to mess with him…Flan didn't look frightened; he did look surprised for a quick second before sending a glare in his direction, pushing darker haired male away as he yelled right back that he was only trying to do something nice. It was when the raven haired male heard 'you're an ass' that he lost it, the two of them tussling on the ground for a good five minutes before one of the teachers found them, dragging them to the principal's office once they had been pulled apart.

They were told to wait outside the office, sitting in uncomfortable chairs that had been there probably before either of them was born. He was irritated as all hell with the person sitting next to him, but he had to admit…the blonde seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, something that had never happened to Yuri before. He was always top dog, the one who bested everyone who dare make fun of him…but it truly did look like _he_ would've been the one to be beaten if not for the teacher's interference. Looking over at the other every now and then, the raven haired male decided that the silence between them was becoming unbearable. He asked, in a rather small voice at that, if what Flan had said was true, to which he was quickly corrected that his name was _Flynn_ not _Flan_. That sounded better…The blonde looked at him for a moment before turning away, a small nod being the only response he received. Pride was a very hard thing for him to swallow, but he did so and gave the other male a small 'I'm sorry' before sinking down in his seat a little.

Upon feeling a hand on the top of head, he tensed for a few second, but all of it melted instantly when he heard a small 'accepted' come from the other. Looking over he saw that the blonde was smiling, and honestly it was the first time another male had actually smiled at him (other than adults of course). Giving him the same treatment he couldn't help but feel a strange heat come from his chest, and even if he didn't know what it meant he was sure it was something profound. From that point on the two of them were pretty much inseparable, and it also wasn't until a year later that he found out what that feeling was…it was the warmth from actually making his first friend.

"Sniper."

"Huh? Where- GAH!" Flynn yelled, once again getting his character shot in the head because he was so unaware of his surroundings.

"You really, really suck-"

"I know!"

Was he being mean? Yes. Could he have helped him instead of looking like a cat perched on a windowsill? Oh hell yes. But that meant taking his entertainment away, and at the moment he needed such a diversion so that his thoughts could to get themselves together. He really couldn't think straight…This would've marked the second time in his life that the blonde had made him feel like…hell, he knew what it was but he couldn't name it just yet. That wasn't to say he didn't know the name of what he was feeling, oh did he know…which was much better than the first time he felt such a thing. High school sucked…what sucked more than high school? Going through high school and watching your best friend date.

Flynn had shitty taste in woman, or it was better put that Yuri knew the girls he picked out were shitty. All of them were shallow as hell, only going after the blonde because of his looks rather then the fact that he genuinely had a great personality. But no…he could tell by the way they clung to him, by the way they nipped at his ear and left marks on his neck…they were up to no good. The raven haired male would freely admit that he was cock-blocker, and he'd also admit that he was rather good at it. How good? He knew, _all the time_, when he needed to get his ass up and rush to Flynn's place to stop the whore from taking his friend's virginity. Of course the blonde never minded, always allowed him in as he tried his best to get his disheveled state together. Yuri had a one hundred percent success rate, but there was one girl who he thought would truly make that rate do down.

_Sodia_…

God, just her name left a bad taste in his mouth. She didn't like him, at all, and made sure he knew this whenever the two of them were in the same room. She'd glare at him, tried to shoo him away and at one point tried to physically drag him outside because he was 'getting in the way'. Sodia was a crafty bitch…since she never did such things when Flynn was around, so Yuri sounded and looked like a liar whenever he told him that she was crazy, or just a flat out bitch. She was trying to turn his best friend against him. How could he not hate her? It became so bad that the raven haired male had to spend a month away from Flynn because he couldn't tolerate her any longer, and when asked just why by said friend he merely lied and said he was 'focusing on his studies'. A horrible lie, he knew, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

The moment he thought his friendship between him and Flynn had ended was the moment he decided to end his self-imposed exile, starting with a phone call. It took him a good ten minutes of just staring at his phone before he actually dialing the blonde's phone number, almost afraid to do so. He had reason to be afraid…because the worst possible thing had happened…Sodia picked up the blonde's cell. Yuri lied in his bed, shocked, as he heard that whore's voice say that Flynn was 'busy' and wouldn't be taking calls for the next hour. A click was all he heard afterward, and there was such an unexplainable feeling welling up in his cheat that it…_hurt_. He was hurt…and he wasn't even sure why. The next day he pretty much planned on avoiding the blonde at all cost, because he was sure if he saw him the two of them would get into a argument which would leave to a fight (it was Friday and Yuri didn't want detention).

But Flynn didn't come in…

That was pretty goddamn shocking given the fact that his friend had never missed a day of school in his life, hauling his ass in even when he had a temperature. It just didn't sit well with the raven haired male, so much so that he skipped third period to find out what the problem was. He was hesitant of course, not knowing if Sodia was the cause of the blonde's sudden absence or if there was some other problem going. Honestly he was hoping for the latter option, since he was sure he'd throw some kind of fit in that whore had done something to Flynn. She had totally screwed things up between the two of them, something the raven haired male never wanted to happen because of the promise they had made years ago. They weren't supposed to be separated…but then again back in childhood he had no idea what kind of place the world truly was, how it could break the bond between two people without a second thought. That's what becoming an adult was about…accepting that things changed and not selfishly trying to hold onto the things one could no longer have. But if that was the case Yuri wanted to be selfish for the rest of his life…he wanted to stay with Flynn.

He once again hesitated as he stood on front of the blonde's house, wondering briefly if he was emotionally ready for whatever was going to happen. After that thought had process in his head…he slapped himself. He was Yuri goddamn Lowell! He did not care if he was 'emotionally ready' for something, he just did it, charging in first and asking question later! What the hell had happened to him? Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of whatever was holding him back, knowing that he was acting like an idiot. Knocking rather hard against the door Yuri waited…and waited…and waited a little more. Was he asleep? There as only one way to find out…When the front door was no longer an option, Flynn's window did just fine. Since there was tree right next to it, it made access fairly easy, though when smaller the raven haired boy learned that climbing a tree wasn't all that easy the first few times. Breaking his arm sucked, but from there he had learned where to and not to step to get into the other male's room.

Climbing up, he perched himself on the tree limb closest to the window, balancing himself as he began to open it. The blonde never locked it since Yuri had requested it, and it made entry much easier especially when the weather was bad. Slipping into his room the raven haired male instantly walked over to the bed, finding it hard to ignore the rather large mass in the center. Sitting on the edge he asked why his friend hadn't attended school, and after a few seconds of silence he was given a small 'I needed to think'. Strangely enough…that didn't sound like a lie. Lying back directly on the other, Yuri announced that he was going to 'think' along with him, asking if it was alright with 'Master Sodia'. There was a small chuckle from under the blanket, causing the raven haired male to lift up one of the side of the blanket and crawl under with the other.

This was nothing special; when the two of them were younger they shared the same bed often, never finding it awkward or wrong. Because beating around the bush would only piss him off, Yuri asked how last night was for Flynn, hating that he could in no way hide the disgust in his voice. With a heavy sigh the blonde admitted that nothing had gone on between him and Sodia, and he also admitted that the two of them started to actually commit the act but before the clothes came off she said something that pissed him off. This lead to a heated argument between the two of them, and in the end he kicked her out as he broke up with her. It was probably wrong for the raven haired male to feel giddy, but to know that the blonde and that whore were no longer together made him want to cheer. His excitement lead to ask just what Sodia has said to get him _that _pissed off, and Yuri's expression instantly softened once he heard. She had asked him to ditch his best friend…

If anything after that point their bond only grew.

"You bought this game just to screw with me, didn't you…?" The blonde said as he paused the game and looked over his shoulder, irritation clearing written on his face.

"Maybe just a little…But hey, getting shot in the head it much better than being mutilated by zombies, right?" Yuri said as a smirk spread across his lips, knowing full well that no matter how irritated Flynn got at the game he wouldn't stop playing it for a good while. Why? Because the raven haired male had given it to him as a 'gift', and not wanting to be rude of course Flynn played it.

"You're evil."

And he went right back to it. Yawning a little as he stretched, Yuri was becoming bored, though not so bored that he felt like leaving. He had a mission to take care of, and now that his mind had finally settled he thought it was time to get his quest started. Changing his position on the couch, the raven haired male lied down so that he was directly behind Flynn's head. Reaching over he began to run his fingers through his golden lock, making the other male tense up for a few seconds before relaxing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, never once turning away from the screen.

"Nothing." Yuri said as bluntly as possible, slowly moving his hand from the blonde's hair down to his neck. He heard the other male sigh, as if accepting the fact that 'nothing' was happening to him. He wouldn't be thinking that for long.

Propping his upper half up Yuri slumped against the other male, chin resting on the top of his head while his arms dangled over his shoulders. Flynn didn't move…which meant he was ignore him. The blonde was very good at drowning out his surrounding; making it so he focused on one thing and one thing _only_. This is where the raven haired male's ulterior motive for buy the game came in…of course he thought the blonde's gaming collection could've been a little more diverse, but Yuri actually wanted to see if he could suck all of friend's attention away from the screen. That was just mission one…mission two, the secret mission, well…that would've been a little harder to pull off…only because he was sure he'd come off sounding like an idiot if he didn't say the 'right' thing.

Removing himself from Flynn's body, he slipped off the couch and sat next to him…and then collapsing onto his lap. He heard an 'oof' emit from the blonde, but other than that there was no indication that his mission was a success. So Yuri just needed to try harder, that's all there was to it. And try harder he did…Lifting up his friend's shirt he crawled under, getting as much of himself under the white cloth as he could. That did the trick.

"Jesus, Yuri! What the hell are you doing?" Flynn yelled, and judging by the loud 'thud' the raven haired male was sure he had dropped the controller. In the best 'innocent' voice he could muster up, he said that he was merely 'cold' and that he didn't feel like going all the way to his room to get a blanket. That wasn't a complete lie seeing as how the A/C was on full blast, and since he was wearing nothing more than a black tank-top and yellow shorts, yes, he was cold to a certain degree.

Yuri could feel the other male's heat, could hear his steady heartbeat as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Oh god…the raven haired male was slowly started to regret his actions, because he was so goddamn _close_ to the other male. Why didn't he ever think things through…? The blonde's skin had always been soft, and as his cheek pressed against it his own chest began to tighten. He squirmed awkwardly, knowing that escape was impossible since he was sure the Flynn would pull him right back and demand an explanation. Basically Yuri had trapped himself…dammit all to hell. Only Flynn could make his body so hot and bothered, _only_ Flynn…and he knew the reason why.

"Are you okay? You're been acting weird all afternoon…"

No…no he was not okay! Something was eating away at him, and he was sure he'd explode if he didn't get it out. Yuri needed to speak and quickly, because the longer he drew out the situation the more his chest would throb. Slowly he removed himself from underneath the other's shirt (which irked him slightly since it was so comfortable), and stared directly into the other male's eyes…something that was much harder to keep up than he had originally planned. The blonde stared right back at him, those azure orbs piercing his dark mocha ones. They were…fascinating, hypnotic even. But as much as he would've loved nothing more than to get lost in those beautiful pools, he couldn't…just not at that moment.

"I…" Yuri started, trying his best sound a serious as possible, "…like you…_a lot_."

"Oh…I like you too."

Ugh…this was going to be so much harder than the raven haired male had wanted it to be…

"No dammit! When I say 'like' I mean…god, this is so-"

"Yuri-"

"Shut up for a minute! I have to say this, even if you hate me afterward-"

"Yuri-!"

"Flynn-!"

"I know_ exactly_ what you mean, and I don't hate you for it. Because I-"

Yuri pretty much blocked out everything after that point, brain receiving too much information at once. It needed to process that small sentence the blonde had just said. '_I know _exactly_ what you mean_'…So he knew the raven haired male was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, and could not for the life of him allow the word 'love' to leave his mouth? It was sad, he knew, but it wasn't his fault for not knowing until later in life that the emotion he felt towards the _one_ person he would willing put all of his faith, time, and attention into was love. How was he supposed to know that he was in love with the one person he never wanted to part with? Okay…so the signs were there, he was just too goddamn oblivious to notice them.

And then there was the '_I don't hate you for it_'…that made him feel so much better. The last thing he wanted was for his confession (if one could call it that) to strain their relationship, ultimately leading a distance between the two of them that was so unwanted. Of course he had other friends, other people he could've hung out and spent time with, but…it wasn't the same. The blonde just…well, he made him feel in high spirits no matter where he was. Losing Flynn was like losing a part of himself, and as cheesy as that sounded it was truly the best way for him to explain it.

As for the last piece of what the blonde had said…_oh shit_, he hadn't heard it.

"Are you listening to me? Since, you know…I'm practically pouring my heart out…" Flynn said, a look of slight disappointment crossing his face.

"S-Sorry, could you give me the short version…?" He said, nervously running his finger through his long locks.

He didn't expect the other to place his hand on his lower back, didn't expect him to press their bodies together, and obviously had not even _fathomed_ the idea of his lips brushing against his in such a delicate way that it almost tickled. It truly wasn't a kiss until the blonde leaned in a little more, making his lips completely attach to his. Yuri first reaction was to stiffen, completely taken aback by the action…but when he finally came to his senses he pretty much relaxed into it. The raven haired male felt at ease, as if it was completely natural for the two of them to be doing such a thing. When he felt the other male's hand cup his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, a small moan escaped his throat. It felt good…almost too good, and the fear that everything was nothing more than a dream began to make itself known. As quickly as the blonde's lips were there, they had disappeared, leaving Yuri with a slightly cold feeling. That feeling alone made the raven haired male known that what he was experience was no dream.

"That's the short version…" Flynn said as he pressed his forehead against the other male's, smiling as he did so.

"A-Ah…" Was all Yuri could get out, his slightly dazed state preventing him from forming any kind of lucid sentence. He knew without doubt that he was blushing hard, because he could feel the heat all the way to his ears.

God, he was acting like such a girl! Yuri Lowell blushing? Unheard of! Yuri Lowell burying his face in his friend's chest to hide said blush? Embarrassing…But it was alright…because it was Flynn who was seeing him in such a vulnerable state. However this didn't stop the embarrassment factor that still loomed over him! Even if it was the blonde…he still hated himself for being so goddamn _open_.

"Yuri, are you okay? Your ears are all red." The blonde said, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Shut up! You know exactly why I'm like this you ass!" Yuri groaned, knowing that the other male was simply trying to provoke him further. And it was working…

He heard Flynn ask if he could see his face, and of course he responded with a loud 'HELL NO!', but he knew deep down that blonde haired bastard would get what he wanted. Even Flynn, who would constantly nag the living daylights out of him, could be bratty. He was proven right when the next thing he knew he was looking up at the other male, arms above his head as he was completely pinned under the other male. Dammit, he seriously needed to pay attention. Struggling was out of the question, because in the past he had never managed to get himself free from the blonde's grip whenever he had him in some kind of hold. Yuri had lost…fuck. The raven haired male could barely look at the other, and the only thing he could do was turn his head in defeat.

"You don't look bad."

"You're making fun of me…"

"I'm not. I think it looks cute on you."

"Now you're really making fun of me!"

God someone kill him now! This was just too much…all he had wanted to do was confess and get on with his day, but no, some unseen power had decided to screw around with him. He was being pinned down by his friend (though he probably could've dropped that term since his feelings were shared), face completely red and he was completely unable to hide it from the world. This was _true _vulnerability. He watched as the blonde came in closer, using that delicate touch of his to brush his lips against his right cheek before kissing it. Flynn apologized for his light teasing, admitting that it was only due to the overwhelming delight he felt. Yeah…Yuri could understand that. Feeling the grip on his wrist begin to ease up, the raven haired male slowly allowed himself to relax…before promptly punched the blonde square in the jaw.

"Look! I'm not a girl, so if you keep that 'cute' stuff up I'm beat the crap out of you! Got it?"

"Of course…my_ cute Princess Yuri_."

Somebody had a death wish…but hey, there was no greater death than getting killed by the one you loved.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"


	2. Second Date Chapter

_**A/N: **_ Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Flynn Scifo was the kind of person who disliked tardiness, but on this particular occasion he decided to let Yuri being late slide. Why? Well…because he was getting ready for their first date. Okay, so it wasn't really their _first_ date, but it was their _first date where the two of them actually left their apartment._ The word 'date' meant something completely different for the two of them, and for the raven haired male it mean sitting on the couch and watching those old crappy kung-fu movies (which they both liked) while eating popcorn. That was all fine and good, but for the blonde going outside, having dinner, watching a movie (that just came out) and then taking a romantic stroll through the park was a date…okay, so the stroll might've been a bit much but everything else was still reasonable! However…he could understand the other male's reluctance to showing off their relationship in public.

It had only been three weeks since the other male had confessed, rather awkwardly might he add, to having feelings for him, and even if the transition had gone smoothly it didn't mean everything was up for grabs (literally). Flynn spend those three weeks just figuring out what he could and could not do to the other, finding out just where his boundaries lied. Kissing was just fine, though just where he could was slightly limited; his lips were obviously a given, so there was no problem there. In fact the two of them liked to engage in somewhat long make-out sessions on the couch, only because Yuri said that doing something like that on the bed made it seem way too intimate than it probably was. He did have a point. From jaw line to neck he was completely free to do whatever he wanted, the blonde usually leaving small marks around the other male's collarbone since he had discovered it was apparently very sensitive.

But that was where it stopped…

Flynn learned in a rather painful manner that he could not feel up the raven haired male, his first attempt earning him a swift knee to the stomach as punishment. Hugging was just fine, but if he so much as lifted up his shirt there would be hell to pay…it was a damn good thing he was use to Yuri hitting him. All of this went on behind closed door, and if the other male acted in such a defensive way when no one was watching Flynn couldn't even imagine how tense he'd act if he tried so much as kissing out in public. It was a well known fact that one Yuri Lowell did not give a rat's ass about what other people thought of him, but…that little fact stopped when he refused to let anyone see the rare (now common) event that was him blushing. The blonde was not lying when he said he looked good while blushing, in fact he liked it when he did. It was the side of Yuri only he could see, even if the longer haired male hated it himself, and he'd admit that he always got a little excited when he saw it.

God, the things Yuri did to him…he couldn't help but love them. This was partially the reason he felt so anxious at the moment; he really wanted to get out of the apartment, especially since it was the raven haired male who had suggested the idea in the first place. He announced it the previous day, and the blonde had been so startled that he nearly spat out the water he'd been drinking. His (boy)friend had always been straightforward, so maybe it was his own fault for his startled state…but someone shouting 'we're going on a date tomorrow!' without any lead up or warning would shock any normal person. After the shock it was rather hard for him to deny that he was thrilled, so as he sat in the small café about twenty minutes away from their apartment he could hardly contain himself.

His foot tapped constantly against the hardwood flooring, eyes completely glued to the window next to him as he continued to wait for Yuri. The other male had said he had something to take care of, adding that it would only take him about twenty to thirty minutes to finish…it had already been an hour. Flynn had already gone though three cups of decaf coffee, two muffins, and an orange while waiting. The movie he had wanted them to go see had just ended, the restaurant he had wanted to go to was closed for the day and forecast said there would be rain later on (not that, you know, he was still thinking of that stroll through the park). He wouldn't go so far as to say that the day was ruined, the blonde just needed to think of something else for them to do, that was all.

But…what else was there to do that was considered 'date material'? All of his ideas came from cheesy date movies that he always fell asleep halfway through, and he was sure Yuri didn't want to be 'swept off of his feet'. Placing his face against the cool surface of the table he gave out a small groan, finding that his mind was drawing a blank.

"Hey, are ya dead?"

Quickly jolting up the blonde was met with Mr. Tardy himself, smirking as he stared down at him.

"As you can see, I'm just fine. Where were you?" Flynn said as he rubbed his forehead a little, finding that the surface of the table was a little harder than he originally thought.

"That's…not important…I'm here now, right?" He said as he sat across from him, running his fingers through his hair in the process. Yeah, at least he had arrived…but that didn't stop the blonde from wanting to know why the other male had been late. He'd probably find out in time, so he merely needed to be patient.

The two of them began engage in idle chit-chat before departing, and a thought sudden popped into Flynn's head…would it be alright if he held Yuri's hand? He knew it sounded cliché as all hell, but he really wanted to at least try. It was probably best if he didn't try, because he was sure he'd be shot down without a second thought. At least if he tried a sneak attack the raven haired male would be too shocked to react right off the bat, so that did give him some time to savor the feeling. Now all he needed to do was gather up enough nerve to actually commit the act, and when it came to Yuri it would probably take him forever to do so. There had been one_ absolutely perfect_ chance for him to confession his feeling to the other and he completely blew the moment, finding that he was too afraid to do so.

The realization that he actually did hold feelings of affection for his long time friend came the night he was about to lose his virginity, or rather the night the raven haired male decided to not interrupt him. It was never really clear to him why he was never upset with him for coming over at the worst times, especially since he was pretty such he should've been. If anything he felt strangely relived to see him, as if he had just saved him from making a horrible mistake. Honestly…maybe he was. That was pretty much all he could think about the night he was with Sodia, and this feeling only deepened when he watched as she picked up his ringing cell phone. Flynn was sure the emotion he was feeling at the moment was horror, because there was only one person who called at such an hour.

He strangely hadn't heard from the other male for quite some time, and that disturbed greatly. Yuri was not the type of person to stray away from him without a valid reason, and the whole 'I need to study' excuse was complete bull. There had to be a reason he was avoiding him…and the only one he could come up with was that his then current girlfriend rubbed him the wrong way. He had noticed that their relationship wasn't great, the raven haired male constantly calling her 'crazy' or just a 'bitch'. But that was how he'd treated all of his girlfriends…never did he think that Yuri would get so fed up with one that he just thought it best to distance himself. That left a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. So when his phone went off he was more than a little ecstatic to pick it up…but Sodia got to it first.

When she openly admitted that she hated Yuri he felt annoyed, but when she said that he should completely separate himself from the other male he became infuriated. And then the argument started…back and fourth they went and the blonde thought the two of them were going to go at it for most of the night. However…when he inadvertently blurted out that he 'liked Yuri more than her' it ended their argument fairly quickly. They stared at one another, too shocked at what had just left his lips. He…liked Yuri more than his own girlfriend? He should've been horrified at the fact that those words had even been allowed to form in his head…but he wasn't. Flynn…_liked _Yuri. After kicking Sodia out, telling her that that the two of them were breaking up, he immediately went to his room and got into the bed. He needed to think, needed to figure out if what he was feeling was indeed…love.

By the time he had come to his senses the sun was already high in the sky, and he was sure he had fallen asleep at some point during the transition from night to day. When he heard his window open he instantly remembered that he probably should've been in school, but since it was the first time he'd ever skipped he really didn't think much of it. Flynn obviously felt the bed move, obviously heard when the raven haired male asked him why he had missed school…and the blonde didn't lie. He told him without much hesitation that he 'needed to think', and when he the other male plopped down on him and announced that he was going to think with him he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He always knew how to make him feel better…always Yuri Lowell.

Though his goddamn heart nearly stopped when the other male crawled under the blanket with him, and it didn't stop beating even as he explained the events that had gone on the previous night. He had always known that his longer haired friend was rather handsome, and as much as he wanted to do _something _that wouldn't be very 'friend like' he managed to control himself. Instead he figured it was the perfect moment to confess his feelings, now that he had come to terms with them. But as he opened his mouth…nothing, not a word or a sound came out. What the hell was the matter with him? He knew what he wanted to say so why couldn't it? But as he stared over at the other male, watching as he spoke about what he had missed it school (something was always going on) he understood…

There was a good chance that Yuri would not reciprocate his feelings, and as such Flynn's 'confession' would probably strain the relationship they already had. So he buried his feelings, decided that it was best for him to just continue with what they had than completely ruin it.

"So, what are your plans- the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, um…" The blond started, a small tint of red visible on his cheeks, "Holding your, um…hand?"

He could literally feel the muscles in the other male tense up, as he stared directly at him he could clearly see both shock and horror written on his face. Goddamn, he was just holding his hand! It wasn't like he had pin him against the wall and was attempting to violently molest him (which he would _never_ do)! But it was Yuri…Affection outside were completely different than behind closed doors for him, so whatever he wanted the blonde would deal with it. Letting out a small sigh he began to let go…

"Sorry-"

"D-Don't…you dare let go…" The raven haired male muttered slightly, turning his face away as he finished. He could tell by just looking at the other male's ears that he was blushing hard, and Flynn really couldn't help but smile a little as he once again held onto his hand.

"T-This is, you know, what normal couples do, right?"

"Of course, since it's cute-"

Ah hell…he had unintentionally used the one word Yuri hated. With one smooth motion the other's hand was ripped away from his, Flynn having to 'chase' him down for a good three blocks while yelling 'wait!'. When he was close enough he quickly grabbed the other male's wrist, noting that he never once looked over at him. He apologized for using that word, admitting that he in no way meant for it to be directed at him. The two of them shared a brief moment a silence before the raven haired male faced him, and once again the blond could hardly control himself.

God, why…_**why **_did he have to look so goddamn good when he had that blush on his face? It truly made the blonde want to embarrass the hell out of him just so he could see it, but he wouldn't because he knew better. Reaching up he stroked Yuri's left cheek, feeling the heat from his reddened skin which made Flynn want to just pull him forward and crush their lips together. No…no, he had more self-control than that…but it was slipping.

"Come on, I'm really sorry…I'll make it up to you, promise." The blonde pleaded, not wanting their date to be over before it even started.

"…Fine…but you're buying me whatever I want." The raven haired male said as removed the hand from his cheek.

"That's a very girly thing to say, Yuri, but okay"

"SHUT UP!"

So things were back on track for the most part, and he was true to his word when he said he'd buy Yuri anything he wanted. The raven haired male really wasn't partial to small trinkets, oh no, he liked sweets. Ever since the two of them were little he had always had a sweet tooth, from candy to cakes he loved them all. For his birthday every year the only thing the raven haired male asked him to get was a cake, and not a homemade one. Flynn would freely admit that he could not cook to save his life, and it wasn't so much that he burned everything he touched…it was just that everything he made was inedible. The best thing he could come up with was that he was in no way blessed with the talent for cooking, and he'd just leave it at that.

He always liked watching Yuri eating sweets because he always looked so happy…but deep down there was a less pure reason for his observation. The way his tongue flicked over the melting ice cream that ran down his arm, the way he always savored each bite of the crepes he ordered, the way he always got some kind of cream on his cheek…Flynn in no way viewed any of these action in an innocent fashion. The worst part was this wasn't the first time he'd done such a thing; in the past he tried his best to not see his friend in some kind of erotic way. In high school after he had come to terms with his feelings for the raven haired male, gym suddenly became his most dreaded subject. Yuri's locker was right next to his, so of course the two of them had to change right in front of one another. Prior to Flynn's sudden realization it wouldn't have bothered him to change in front of the other…after the fact he could hardly stand it.

The actual act of the two of them going outside and participating in sports was _horrible_, and the blonde could not focus worth anything. He tried his best to hide this fact with his fierce competitive nature that always came out when the other male was on the opposing team, but it was rather hard. He noticed everything about Yuri…the way he moved, the sweat that ran down his skin, the hard, panting breaths he took when he was tired, all of it…he noticed _all of it_. Because of his preoccupation with the raven haired male he was subjected to getting hit with whatever ball they were using that day, though the only time he'd ever been sent to the nurse's office was when he was nailed in the face with baseball. It was painful as all hell, but at least his nose wasn't broken…it was just bleeding like a goddamn fountain.

He knew it was slightly sick, but he actually enjoyed his trip to the nurse's office…because Yuri stayed with him. As his nose bled profusely, the nurse saying something about calling 911 if he didn't stop soon, the only thing he could focus on was the raven haired male that sat in the empty cot across from him. The blonde knew he was speaking to him, but as his eyes roamed the other male's body his words pretty much fell on deaf ears. He was sweat drenched and because of this his white t-shirt clung to his body, so he could almost see everything. Yuri's hair was tired back in a pony-tail, because he hated the feeling of his hair sticking to the back of his neck…and Flynn _loved_ that goddamn pony-tail. Because he could hardly take it anymore he spent the remainder of his time in the bathroom, trying his best to calm himself down. How he actually made it through high school was a goddamn miracle…

"Hey, Flynn, look." Yuri said as he pointed to the 'special' that was playing at a nearby movie theater.

"A kung-fu movie marathon? But we could just do that at home-"

"You said you'd buy me anything I wanted, and I want tickers to see to the marathon." He said with a rather smug look on his face.

"You're such a brat."

"I know."

With a slight shake of his head the two of them walked over, the blonde purchasing tickets for the two of them. Of course as soon as they entered the other male rushed over to the concession stand, because he was in no way full from his sweet food binge he'd been on previously. Just where he put it all was a mystery in itself. Flynn only bought a small tub of popcorn, since he was sure the two of them wouldn't get through it anyway. Whenever they watched movies the popcorn was at some point forgotten about, usually ending up on the floor where it would continue to stay until someone finally noticed it. Once in the small viewing room the two of them found that it empty, which was fine since it meant they had the place to themselves. Just how long the marathon was didn't really cross the blonde's mind, but when hour six began to roll by it was pretty clean that they wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

They seriously could've been doing this at home…but maybe this was just their special little _thing_ that brought them together. He was outside of the apartment with Yuri, the two of them had eaten together and were now watching a movie. That sounded like a date, right? Even if it wasn't traditional he was sure it still could be labeled as such. Then again the word 'traditional' would probably never be used when the raven haired male was around, and he needed to keep that in mind from now on. He had always been taken for a ride when the two of them use to hang out in the past, so he was sure there was much more to look forward to now that they were dating. Yeah, that's right…they were finally dating.

Together forever and completely inseparable…that's the way he wanted things to stay.

When he felt something lightly hit his shoulder, Flynn looked over to find that the other male had fallen asleep. Pushing the cup holder between them up, he allowed Yuri to get a little closer to him, the other male falling gently against him. As the raven haired male was brought closer to his body, Flynn noticed a rather sweet small coming off of him. It was strange that he never noticed it before, but then again this was the first time the two of them had been so close that day. Racking his fingers through Yuri's longer hair he found that it intensified slightly, meaning he had found the source. Sot that's why he was so late…

Because his hair was so long it took a while for him to really wash it, and judging by the fact that he had used scented shampoo he must've bought it earlier in the day. Yuri was pretty strict when it came to the care of his hair, and one of the things he never did was put anything scented in it. He said he just hated it, mainly because he wanted his hair to smell like, well, _hair_. Cleanness was all he really cared about. The fact that he had washed it wasn't what struck the blonde the most, it was the fact the shampoo he used smelled like vanilla. Flynn liked vanilla quite a bit.

"That's sweet." He said mostly to himself, a small smile spreading across his lips as he spoke. Reaching over he pushed a few strands of the other male's hair behind his ear before leaning down and kissing him, gently pressing his lips against his. Even if it was a small gesture it meant quite a lot to him, and as he parted he couldn't help but wonder what else the other male would surprise him with in the future.

"You know, kissing someone while they're asleep can be considered taking advantage of them." Yuri said as he opened his left eye and pinched the blonde's nose.

"But you're so cute when you sleep, I just couldn't help it." Flynn said as he laughed a little, noticing that the raven haired male's grip on his nose had tightened.

"Okay, I'm ripping it off."

"Mercy! You're just too cute- ow! Ow! Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

Flynn watched as the other male finally let go, giving off a small 'tch' as he turned away from him and crossed his arms. He was probably blushing again. Sighing a little he pulled Yuri against his body, feeling the other's body tense as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The blonde told him that he didn't have to hide anything from him, adding that he wanted see all of him. Upon hearing a small groan emit from the other male he couldn't help but find himself a little confused. Was he holding him too tightly? When Yuri asked him why he to be 'like that' his confusing only deepened, and the only thing he could answer back with was a rather stupid sounding 'huh?'. The raven haired male looked up at him, the light from the movie screen hitting his face just right so that he could clearly see the deep blush that had spread across his cheeks.

"W-Why the hell do you have to be so goddamn romantic?"

That made Flynn smile.

"Because you make me wanna be so goddamn romantic."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Rating _will_ change the next chapter.


	3. Third 'First Time' Sex Chapter

_**A/N: **_ Like I said before the rating has changing, so you know what that means!

* * *

Shitty pretty much summed up Yuri's entire week. He was pretty sure it was due to the goddamn heat outside, which was just another reason to just curse it and damn it all to hell. It had already been two months since he and the blonde had started dating, and it was still something he had to get use to. Acting tough had becoming an increasingly harder feat when around Flynn, because whenever they touched his common sense just flow out the door. Of course he was punished whenever the idiot became too handsy, usually with a jab to the stomach or a punch to the jaw. The other male always laughed it off, which just meant he was far too use to his hits. The raven haired male's blushing issue still hadn't been resolved, and in fact it had gotten worse thanks to Flynn's constant romantic way of speaking. God, he wanted to hit him so badly whenever he said something about 'love' or them 'together forever', but he couldn't since there was so much truth to what he was saying…even if it was cheesy as all hell.

They went on dates pretty much every other day, each of them taking turn in choosing their destination. Since he liked animals the blonde sometimes picked places where they were rather abundant, such as the zoo or aquarium. Yuri really did like both places, especially the aquarium since it was dimly lit and he could at least hold his hand without other people noticing. When it came to actually showing his affections he knew he sucked at it, though that wasn't to say he didn't know how to. He was a huge flirt in high school which did earn him the title of playboy, and he really didn't think much of it since he knew he wasn't really like that. It was all in good fun, though he never once noticed just how much Flynn hated when he was around one too many girls. In fact…thinking back there were quite a few times when the blonde seemed just down right annoyed whenever a girl approached him looking for a date or 'friend with benefits' (yes, they actually asked him that to his face).

However, he always turned them down, having little to no interest in dating at the time. He could barely keep up his grades, so he was pretty damn sure he couldn't juggle a relationship and school work without one of them getting screwed up. The only time he actually decided to really get his grades up was when he found out that the other male would be moving away for college, the news completely devastating the two of them. It was the blonde's mother who had decided it all, and Yuri really couldn't hate her for wanting her son to attend a good school. But she could've at least told him! He didn't want to be alone, and he knew it was wrong to want to follow the other wherever he went…so he had a very important decision to make. Completely let his best friend slip away from him or work his ass off to get into the same college.

Needless to say the choice was pretty obvious. By the end of the school year he was pretty much drained, the raven haired male coming to the conclusion that he needed to hibernate to get all of the energy he had lost back. On the up side he actually was accepted into the same school, much to the delight of the blonde. The two of them rarely traveled, so leaving the nest was an adventure itself. It was something exciting and new, and he was rather happy to be experiencing it with Flynn. But…at the time he knew one day he'd have to leave him for good, because it just wasn't possible for the two of them to always be together. That just came with life…so the raven haired male tried to delay 'life' as much as he could, enjoying the time the two of them spent together in the process. But now that they were dating he felt that he didn't need to worry about such a thing.

That particular week was probably the hottest all summer, and it didn't help at all that the air conditioning was on the fritz. Oh it did work…just when _it_ wanted to. Annoying was the best way to describe the situation, and when it was that hot the only thing anyone could do was lazy around. There was no way in hell he'd be going outside, but someone needed to venture out into the scorching inferno that was the outside world eventually since they were low on food. Because it was so hot he was forced to tie his hair back into a pony-tail, which he was sure the blonde enjoyed as well as the shorts he was wearing. Flynn had admitted to him that he thought his legs were one of his best points, so why not flaunt them? Yes, he was being a tease, but he was always gotten back in the end when the other male accidentally (yeah right) stroked them, adding that he thought they were 'beautiful'. Damn him and his sweet words!

Things began to become much more unbearable on Friday, today, when his hormones went into overdrive for some reason, and he was sure the heat had sent him into, well, _heat_. It was agonizing! He needed to get off immediately, but knew he couldn't because the other male was in the apartment. Hell, he was probably going through the same thing since he had pretty much locked himself in his room…but after awhile it became very apparent that he needed to come out and _soon_. When he didn't his body was pretty much screaming at him to touch something…but he didn't. All he needed to do was focus on something else, yeah…all he needed to do was get out of the house and find something to do. Food! That's right they needed food! He hated the fact that he was going to leave the apartment, but if he didn't Yuri was sure he'd do something spontaneous to the other male. In all honesty he didn't want his first time to be a product of his overly horny body, because it would've been over too quickly and completely forgettable. He wanted to _savor_ it.

Just as he finished changing and left his room he was faced with the one person he didn't want to see. Before anything could be said he felt a hand gently caress his cheek, the blonde saying his name in that goddamn soft tone that drove him crazy…and that was apparently his breaking point. Pulling Flynn forward he crushed their lips together, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he did so. There was absolutely no hesitation on the other male's part as he pushed him against the closed door behind him, hand running through his long hair as he removed his pony-tail. The raven haired male was seriously about to say 'screw you' to his common senses, because the sensation of having the other male exploring his mouth felt so goddamn good.

BUT…what little common sense he actually did have left reminded him that he didn't want things to be like this, and when he felt Flynn working on the button of his jeans he finally snapped out of it. Parting from their heated kiss he merely shouted 'GROCERY STORE!' before pushing the other away, bolting for out of the apartment the moment he felt the blonde's hands move away from his body. Was what he did wrong? Yes, but he was an idiot and couldn't think of any other way for him to escape successfully. He didn't get very far before he felt a tug of his wrist, his entire body coming in contact with the blonde's as he embraced him. Damn it all to hell…he had forgotten that Flynn was fast. The other male quickly apologized for his actions, saying that he had gone too far when he knew where his boundaries lied.

Biting down on his lower lip a little, the raven haired male told him quietly that the two of them becoming intimate wasn't the problem; it was the fear that his first time would just be some quickie between the two of them, that it would be over and done with without him so much as feeling what he was supposed to. As he spoke he knew his cheeks were bright red, because never once had he fathomed having sex with the blonde until that week. Obviously it was part of the whole 'relationship' thing, but this did not mean the moment the two of them kissed for the first time his mind immediately thought 'I'M GOING TO GET LAID!'. Yuri was a healthy boy with healthy habits, so of course he thought about engaging in intercourse with someone…just not with the other male. But a few facts reminded him just why he _could_ perform the act with Flynn…

The two of them were no longer children, they were dating, both of them had wants that needed attention, and those wants were in _no way_ innocent. It took them ten minutes to walk to the grocery store, all the while they tried their best to not talk about anything intimate. He noticed that the blonde was holding onto his hand a little tighter than usual, probably because the sexual tension between the two of them had pretty much reached its peek…and because they were decent human beings they wouldn't fuck in public. It was pretty goddamn annoying, so which a slight squeeze of the other male's hand he told him that they could screw as soon as they returned home. He saw the slight smile that Flynn gave him…and it was precisely because of this smile that the first aisle the two of them ended up in was the sex aisle.

"Oh…my god…" Was all Yuri could say as he covered his face, feeling so embarrassed to even have set foot in such a place.

"Come on Yuri, it's not that bad to be, you know, prepared." The blonde said, looking slightly pale as he spoke which meant that he was in the same position as him…Flynn really didn't _**want**_ to be there.

"Just…hurry up and pick something please."

"Well, I mean, there's a lot to consider like size, type, flavors-"

"Bull shit, they come in flavors?" The raven haired male exclaimed, refusing to believe that there was actually such a thing as flavored condoms. But he was proven wrong as soon as Flynn pointed at a package that clearly had an assortment of fruits on it. Good god…that was way too much for him. Saying a small 'screw it' he told the other male to completely forgo the condoms, instead opting out to rather just go with lubrication.

But that brought up pretty much the same problem…which one would they buy? There was just so many of them, and he knew the reason for the variety. Different people liked different things, and unfortunately Yuri didn't know what he wanted or liked. In the past the process of sex was just that, sex, and there was no other special meaning to it. Of course he was still a virgin and he was merely speaking of the process he had read about in books and seen on the internet, but it wasn't until he was in a relationship that the word sex took on a whole new meaning.

This, however, didn't change the fact that he was in the goddamn intimate section of the grocery store with the person who was going to be screwing him! Maybe that was the problem…Muttering rather softly to the other male he asked if he could leave him alone for a bit, and when he received a blank stare from the blonde he had to physically push him out, over and into the next few aisle. He wanted to make sure the other male in no way heard the rather foul string of expletives he was sure would be flying out of his mouth as he tried to decided what lubricant to buy.

"God fucking dammit…"

There was one. Pushing the side of his hair behind his ear, a clear sign that he was getting serious, he crossed his arms and began looking over his selection. Starting from the top shelf he allowed himself look over his options, blush growing deeper the lower his eyes moved. Looking around for a moment to see if anyone was around, he then proceeded pick one of the bottles up and read the back.

"_A tingling sensation_-" He paused momentarily as someone came down the aisle, holding the bottle against his chest and then resuming as soon as they were gone, "_A tingling sensation that is guaranteed to please both parties inside and out_…fuck…"

Placing it back on the self he reached for another one, find the packaging to be overly extravagant. It said pretty much the same thing but used different wording. As he continued on he found that most of the other bottles did, either adding extra details about how 'mind blowing' it was or how it would 'prolong the experience'. The more he read the more he began to hate lubricant companies…The raven haired male always stopped reading the moment someone came down the aisle, once again holding the bottle against his chest as if the people around him wouldn't know what he was holding. Yeah, they wouldn't notice the lone male standing in front of the lubrication section holding what was obviously a bottle of it! His mind was so not working that day…

After standing in the same spot for a good twenty minutes (that's what he thought) he had come to a decision, or rather a way to narrow down his options. He would merely go with something that was not sticky, that was heated, and completely non-scented…because during sex he was sure he didn't want the overwhelming smell of banana or strawberries to distract him. He wanted to be distracted by something else entirely. The raven haired male had gotten his options down to two, both offering the same thing though one was slightly bigger and cheaper. From there it was pretty easy to choose the right one, so he placing the cheaper one back on the self, feeling slightly more at ease now that he could finally leave.

"Find one?"

"_**FUCK**_!" Yuri shouted, fumbling the bottle in his hands as he tried his best to not drop it.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The blonde said as he took a step back in surprise.

"I-It's fine…"

"So are you done? Since, you know, you've been over here for about an hour…"

What? He'd been starting at sexual lubricant for an hour? To further add to his embarrassment he noticed the full cart the other male had with him, and because he knew it took Flynn forever to decided on what they were going to eat (though he wasn't cooking) it was obvious that he really was in the aisle for an hour. Groaning a little, he asked the blonde to not bring it back up as the two of them finally made their way to checkout counters. It would be a lie to say that he didn't hold his breath the moment everything was placed on the conveyor belt, the longer haired male having to bite his lip the moment he saw the cashier pick up the bottle. He prayed to ever god he could think of that it didn't need a price check…that would pretty much break him at that point.

Luckily someone was looking out for him since there was nothing apparently wrong with the price, allowing Yuri to release the breath he'd been holding in. After everything was bagged the two of them left, walking in complete silence as they made their way back to their apartment. The raven haired male would glance over at the blonde every now and then, noticing how nervous he looked the closer the two of them became to their destination. Well it'd be his first time too, so he had every right to be tense. There really wasn't a thing he could've said to calm his nerves, so he kept quiet for the most part. Once actually in the apartment the two of them still didn't say a word as they began to place the groceries in their respective places, didn't even look at one another as they separated and locked themselves into their rooms.

Yuri merely needed to take a shower, because he was sure the stench from being outside for too long was lingering on his skin. He hated that smell so goddamn much…His shower was quick, because there was no point in further delaying what the two of them wanted anymore. So as he slipped into his comfortable clothes and grabbed the bottle of lubricant that that he had sat on his bed, the raven haired male walked directly into Flynn's room, feeling both determined to take control of the situation and completely scared out of his fucking mind. He caught the blonde just as he exited the bathroom in his boxers, drying his hair with a towel that tumble somewhere on the ground as Yuri practically flung him onto the bed. Quickly he straddled his waist, planting a few short, soft kisses on the other male's lips as he did so. No more time needed to be wasted…

He felt Flynn finally kiss him back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he came into an up right position, making it so the raven haired male was sitting in his lap. He felt as the fabric fell from his shoulder, watched the blonde's fingers lightly touched his side before coming to rest on his neck. When he heard 'you're beautiful' come out of the other's mouth he seriously wanted to hit him, but because his normal reaction would've killed the mood instantly he decided to merely blush and looks away. Goddamn bastard and his sweet words…When he felt lips against his neck he gasped slightly, a little surprised and Flynn's sudden action but not in anyway opposed to it.

"I mean it…" The blonde said in-between kisses, "You're beautiful."

"S-Shut up and use that mouth of yours for screwing not talking."

With a small chuckle he nodded before bringing his lips against this collarbone, Yuri tightly wrapping his arms around the other male's neck as he groaned slightly when he felt him nip at it rather roughly. It was alright though, because he didn't care how rough Flynn was with him just as long as the two of them felt good. He wanted the other male to mark him; to make it so his body was completely his and that there was no doubt that Yuri Lowell belonged to Flynn Scifo. God the perverted things his lust filled mind thought of in the heat of the moment…but he let it slide since he couldn't help it. Once his shirt was completely off of him, thrown somewhere on the floor, he was pinned down against the soft sheets of the bed, eyes completely focusing on the blonde's.

"Unless you're going to get off by just staring at me, I suggest you keep going."

"What if I could?"

"Then that'd make you pretty fucking weird, Flynn…"

Another chuckle, this one making the raven haired male smile a little…finally things were starting to feel normal between the two of them. He really didn't like the tense feeling the two of them had when walking into the apartment, but most of it had melted away thanks to their light banter.

"I really love you." Flynn said as he pressed his forehead against the other male's.

"I know…so hurry up and keep going! I wasn't standing in that aisle for an hour for nothing you know!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you're so damn pushy."

And their lips were attached once again, this time the both of them putting quite a bit more force behind it than before. Upon feeling the blonde's tongue caress his lips he gladly let it in, and because he just had to turn something into a competition the two of them began to battle for dominance. He was sure he'd lose, but that didn't stop him from putting up a good fight anyways. As soon as the other's grip on his wrists had lessened Yuri instantly ran his fingers down Flynn's water slicked back. The tips of his fingers slide down and up with ease, causing the blonde to give off a small, muffled moan as his lips still stay locked onto the others. But it was the raven haired male who broke the kiss, opting to moan out loud as he felt the blonde's thumb against his right nipple. With a few quick pecks from his jaw line to his neck he watched as the other male began to play with both of his now stiffened nubs, assaulting one with his mouth as the other was pinches and twisted slightly between his fingers.

Fuck, if he'd know the damn things was so sensitive in the past he would've allowed Flynn to venture down there sooner, because he was seriously losing it. The fingers on the blonde's back began to tense, his back arching so that the other male could touch him more. He bit down on his lower lip as a means to control himself, but it did little to muffle the sounds his body made. It was embarrassing as all hell, but at that moment he thought it was time for him to show the other male everything he wanted. Flynn had admitted that he liked seeing him in any kind of vulnerable state, and as he lied there on the bed, moaning, bucking his hips as the blonde's free hand began to lightly move down his stomach…he was sure that was probably the most open he'd been ever been with the other male.

The moment he felt a tug of his pants followed by the complete removal of both them and his boxer, the raven haired male couldn't help but feel utterly exposed because he _was_. He watched as Flynn backed off for a moment, eyes scanner over his completely naked body. Yuri didn't say a thing as he did so because he knew the other male was taking all of him in, most likely memorizing every inch of him from the way his disheveled hair sprawled on the pillow behind him to the way hid body squirmed from the lack of attention it was receiving. Oh yes, he was sure the person before him was engraving it deep into his memory. He was sure the other was done when he pressed his lips against his chest, leaving a trail of kiss marks down his body until he reached his navel. Yuri ran his fingers through Flynn's still dampened hair as he moaned into the air when he felt those little kisses turn into rough nips. He was seriously aroused, and if the heavy panting he was doing didn't alert the other male of this, then his completely hard member would do the trick.

As much as he was enjoying himself, he really needed the blonde to speed things up slightly. However his mouth decided that the only thing it wanted to do was moan, so he nudges the other male's head closer to the place that desperately needed attention. Thankfully he must've understood since he finally began to descend, the raven haired male panting harder as he reached his destination. Yuri would be a goddamn liar if he said it didn't feel strange, since he was the only one who had ever ventured that far down before. Feeling someone else's fingers around his member made him shiver, but the moment those fingers began moving and the blonde's wet tongue hit the head he pretty much said 'fuck it'. His upper half twisted from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, the raven haired male completely unable to control his lower half from bucking which just caused greater friction between his skin and the blonde's hand.

Reaching down with his left hand he wrapped his fingers against Flynn's, his right clinching the sheets as a way to deal with the pressure building up inside of him. The two of them pumped his member until it became unbearable, and the only thing he could do to warn the other male was to let out a few (rather pathetic sounding) whimpers as he called out the other male's name. It was such an odd feeling when his member hit the cold air, Yuri shaking a little from the sudden change…but he knew it wouldn't last long. Even in his withered state he noticed the blonde disappear from his view followed by the bed moving, which only meant once thing. He could only groan as he waited, body hating the lack of attention it was receiving from the other. It didn't do a thing when he tried to calm it down, and the more he tried the more his hands began to travel downward. Goddammit, Flynn really needed to hurry the fuck up!

"Hey, hey, that's my job." Flynn said as he finally returned, pinning both of the raven haired male's wrist above his head with one of his hands.

"T-Then you should be a little quicker- F-FUCK!" Yuri shouted as the blonde's free hand came in contact with his nipple, obviously coated in lubricant.

"I didn't think you'd pick something heated. It's a little perverted." He said as he ran his hand along his torso, fingers lightly dancing around his navel before moving down his erect member.

"S-Shut up, you're the pervert- a-ah."

"I don't mind, as long as I get to be a pervert with Yuri."

He really couldn't give any kind of reply back since the sensation of having the blonde's finger stroke his entrance was overwhelming, so much so that he bucked forward again, body clearly liking what was happening to it. Though it didn't quite have the same reaction when said finger was inserted into him, the raven haired male hissing the further it went in. It was horribly uncomfortable but he dealt with it regardless, a few curses flying out of his mouth as another digit was added. The hand around his wrist was began to loosen, and when gone it stroked his cheeked as Flynn pressed their lips together once again. The blonde was trying to distract him from the pain that he was putting him though, which was commendable and maybe a little sweet (okay it was really sweet).

When they parted the fingers were removed, Flynn positioning himself between his legs while he removed his boxers. Yuri couldn't help but deepen the blush on his already flushed cheeks while he stared down at the other male's hardened member, knowing exactly where it was headed. Sliding his hands back down the blonde's back, he brought him close as he braced himself for what was to come. Yuri was damn sure his dick was going to hurt him a hell of a lot more than his fingers. It probed his entrance before inching its way in, a sharp, shooting pain taking him over in the process. He knew first time sex was supposed to hurt, but _fuck_…The raven haired male clinched his eyes shut as it continued to enter him, the other telling him to relax as he kissed his neck tenderly. Fuck him! He wasn't the one having something big shoved up his ass!

Once it was finally in the blonde panted hard, and it was only then that Yuri began to realize that maybe this wasn't so easy for Flynn either. Bringing him down a little closer he pressed their foreheads together, telling the other male was he should 'take it easy' so he didn't hurt himself. The blonde gave him a surprised look since he probably wasn't expecting that (and who would?), but it instantly softened and he merely nodded. Yuri tense up when he felt the blonde begin to move, but the pain he felt previously slowly began to taken over by the overwhelming sensation of heat. Everywhere the other had spread that damn jelly was beginning to warm up, and he didn't need a genius to know that he'd be drowning in ecstasy soon, practically losing himself in it. He'd seen the pornos (the ones Flynn just_** hated**_), he knew what was coming.

The blonde moved at a slow pace, which was fine since it still hurt a bit and there was no way he could really call what he was receiving 'pleasure'. Each time Flynn pushed in he held his breath, not releasing it until the other had pulled out again. It continued on like this until he felt the blonde's motion became a little faster, rougher, and it was then that he began to notice the change in his own voice, the way it sounded slightly higher as he moaned into the cool air around them. Their pace at the moment was fine; the pain had dulled to the point of nonexistence and he was pretty damn happy about that, but he had to wonder just why Flynn was continuing to go so slow. Yuri was sure he was properly stretched out, and he did notice the slight disappointment written on the other male's face as he removed his fingers from him…like he had not found what he was looking for. What the hell was there to fine anyway-?

"F-FUCK! OH GOD, FUCK!" Yuri screamed as something was hit inside of him, causing a sudden and horribly intense surge of bliss throughout his body.

"F-Finally found it…"

"W-What the hell did you hit?"

"Your pro-"

"Fuck, I don't care anymore, j-just hit it again."

And Yuri was given what he wanted. The blonde must've been holding back until he found that spot, because the raven haired male could tell from the way he practically pounded into him that he was letting himself loose. He clung to the blonde while begging, pleading, and crying out for more, something that sounded so foreign to his ears. Yuri Lowell _did not_ beg, but Yuri Lowell was currently being fucked pretty damn hard and loving every minute of it so he'd just forget about that little fact. His head was spinning and he could not focus on anything other than the heat and pounding of his rear-end, and his nails began to dig into the blonde's back, the way Flynn moaned his name completely turning him on even more than he was, he felt that there was absolutely no way for the situation to get any better.

His entire body was completely engulfed in heated pleasure, lost in wave after wave of it as he cried out like his life depended on it. Wrapping his legs around Flynn's waist, bringing him as close as he could, the raven haired male could feel his peak approaching quickly. Goddammit, he didn't want this to end! But it needed to, because he was sure it wasn't healthy to be fucked continuously without so much as a release or break. Repeating the blonde's name over and over again, Yuri tried bracing himself for what was to come but once it finally hit him he found it pointless. Arching his back completely against the other he cried out probably the loudest he had all evening, the only option he had in muffling it being to press his lips hard against Flynn's. Apparently the other male could barely hold on as well, because the next thing Yuri knew something hot was flowing into him, which only added to his own orgasm.

He stayed tense until the feeling completely let him, practically collapsing onto the mattress below him, breath coming out in a rough motion. Flynn slowly pulled out of him, shaking slightly as he did so, and it was then that the raven haired male noticed just how exhausted he looked. Well they were both in the same boat, because as he began coming down from his high fatigue started to set in. The two of them panted as they started at one another, and it was one of the few times in Yuri's life where he could not think of a thing to say.

"…My ass hurts…"

Okay, maybe he could, but that didn't mean it would be anything positive.

"S-Sorry," The blonde said as he rubbed the back of his head a little, "I was a little rough with you, wasn't I?"

"I didn't really mind though…" He muttered, earning a look from the other male. Did he say something wrong?

"So Yuri likes rough sex…"

"I-I never said that!"

From the way Flynn was smirking at him he knew he had pretty much dug himself into a hole, one he wouldn't be getting out of any time soon. The raven haired male merely looked away, cursing under his breath since he knew he could not hide.

"It's a turn on, really…"

"Shut up…"

"And really cut-"

"Don't even start!" Yuri shouted as he flipped the two of them, the blonde now on his back with him straddling his waist. Flynn just laughed, obviously finding the situation amusing, and unfortunately the raven haired male couldn't pelt him with a pillow like he had originally planned since the shooting pain in his back pretty much prevented it.

He fell forward onto the other's male's chest, groaning a little at the compete worthlessness of his own body. When the blonde wrapped his arms around him Yuri called him a bastard, when his forehead was kissed Yuri completely gave up on any form of retaliation. The after effects of sex sucked, but that didn't mean he hated the process at all. If anything the two of them finally screwing meant that the sexual tension that had been lingering for a while would finally disappear, because it was seriously weighing him down. It was fear that kept him from allowing the blonde to go all the in the past, because he thought it would lead to the two of them breaking up because Flynn had gotten what he wanted.

Ugh, he was such a goddamn idiot! Isn't that what dumb women in cheesy romance novels thought? Flynn wasn't like that all, and he mentally kicked himself for even having such thoughts. This 'love' thing was really turning him into a dumbass. Flynn would never dump him without reason, and would certainly never pretend to love him just to get himself a piece of ass. Flynn was…a good guy…even if he liked to pick with him. Relaxing against the blonde's bare chest he sighed, finding it warm and somewhat soothing…though this did not mean his back felt any better. He told the other male that he was going to 'take responsibility for his actions', which just meant he'd be staying in bed with him for the rest of the day until he recovered. It was then that Yuri muttered something, something that made his cheeks flush…but apparently Flynn didn't hear him.

"What'd you say?"

"I-I said I love you, you perverted asshole."

"And I love you too, you equally as perverted asshole."

Yeah, they were perfect for one another.


	4. Fourth Drunken Chapter

**A/N:**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

Drunken Yuri had always been an interesting person to deal with, but as their relationship changed drunken Yuri had changed right along with it. In the past the raven haired male had always been a sloppy drunk, usually saying things that probably shouldn't have been repeated ever again in public. His mouth became ten times as dirty when heavily intoxicated, which was rather interesting to watch because the only time he actually did curse like a drunken sailor was when extremely pissed off, stressed out, or (Flynn found this out recently) when in the heat of passion. The blonde usually had to carry the other male back home on his back (though he never told him this), Yuri always commenting on the woes of being a virgin. Well…as of lately he'd changed his tune dramatically, now commenting on how much he wanted to be 'fucked' the moment the two of them returned. Flynn never did though, not being he thought it best to screw the other male when sober but because by the time the two of them actually made it back Yuri was completely knocked out.

As bad as a drunk as he was, he was just as bad when it came to dealing with his hangover. Flynn had learned that leaving him alone was the best thing, because the raven haired male was extremely violent when in such an irritable state and setting him off would not only screw the blonde over but also Yuri himself. The last thing he needed was to move around, because the intense headache that had taken him over would only become worse. When finally sober he always asked about all the crazy shit that had gone on when he was too intoxicated to know which way was up, and he always seemed to get a good laugh out of all the stuff he had said and done. The two of them going out for drinks was an every two weeks kind of thing, but when invited to a party by one of Yuri's friends they had to attend.

He liked the raven haired male's friends; at least he liked them a bit more than the few stuck up one he had managed to make, who in fact had all left for the summer. Drinking with the other male and drinking with the other male's friends were two completely different thing, because he was actually expected to consume the same amount of alcohol as everyone else. The thing that actually helped him from becoming drunk was the fact that he knew his limits…he never had more than one drink. He sipped on it occasionally, and he was sure in the raven haired male's drunken state he thought he was having more than one.

But oh no…Flynn Scifo couldn't play such a trick when he was with others.

The day they were invited was one of the rare days that summer after confession that Yuri actually allowed him to bathe with him, asking if he could help him with his hair in the process. They were both pretty big steps in their relationship, the raven haired male becoming increasingly comfortable with show his bare body outside of the bedroom as well as allowing someone other than himself do his hair. The only person allowed to wash Yuri's hair was _Yuri_, and this fact remained true from the day the other male had figured out how to do his own hair correctly. So for him to actually be able to run his fingers through it when wet was a great honor in the blonde's mind.

It was a little awkward at first, the two of them slowly undressing while facing away from one another. What the hell was with all the tension? Once actually in the bathtub things became a little better, the raven haired male sitting in-between his legs with his back facing him…Flynn trying his best to not get aroused in any way. That would've ruined everything but it was pretty hard to do because of the way Yuri was pressing against him, the way his skin rub _just the right spots_- okay, he really needed to stop. Once everything was washed properly he ran his fingers through the other's long, silky hair, the blonde shaking a little as Yuri let out a small groan. He was obviously screwing with him…

Flynn had unfortunately found out that when not embarrassed the raven haired male like to tease him sexual, most likely as payback for all the times he had made him blush. That was fair, but it didn't change the fact that getting riled up only to be left hanging _really_ sucked. As he gently massaged the vanilla shampoo (which smell _so_ good) into the raven haired male's long locks, it became rather hard for him to ignore the hand that was caressing his right tight. But he tried his best to, enjoying the feeling of Yuri's wet, lathery locks between his fingers. It was so…_soft_. The other male always took care of his hair rather well, which was probably why there were no kinks or knots as Flynn's fingers ran through each strand without getting caught once. The raven haired male had done very little to it when it came to length, occasionally cutting a few inches off of his bangs and the ends, but other than that he had never seriously cut it. The blonde had to wonder from time to time if his influence had something to do with it, since he was forever commenting on how nice it looked long.

When the hand on his tight began to move a bit too close to his member, the blonde knew he needed to stop the other male's little game before it went too far and he was once again left to attend to his own needs. The yank he gave Yuri's hair was small but it was enough to earn him a nasty jab to his ribcage by him, the raven haired male then crossing his arm as he called him an 'ass'. He was the ass! Once he had cooled off a bit and gotten his 'it was his own fault' way of thinking out of his head, Flynn let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around the other male, apologizing for his actions in the process. There was a small silence from the raven haired male, and the only response he received from him was 'whatever' and 'just hurry the hell up'. The blonde did hurry, and was rather impressed with himself that he wasn't hit for hurting the other while scrubbing.

Once they were completely done Yuri decided to forgo blowing his hair dye, something he usually did on unpleasantly hot days. This time around the blonde couldn't help but watch as the other male dressed, knowing damn well that all of the seductive little movements he was doing were just for him. When his wrist was taken he really didn't think much of it, but when taken into the living room and flung on the couch, the raven haired male pretty much straddling his waist, Flynn could honestly say he was taken by surprise. Then again he was always a little surprised when Yuri decided to act aggressive because there was usually no build up…it just _happened_. Brushing his lips against his the raven haired male told him that he wasn't joking around in the bathtub, proving his point by running those soft lips of his against his neck. The blonde slowly slipped his hands underneath the other male's shirt, fingers delicately gliding across the sides of Yuri's freshly washed skin.

Was his enjoying himself? Oh hell yes. Was he a little disappointed when the phone went off? Yes, oh god yes. Quickly he reached behind his head and began to feel around for the damnable object, hands grasping it the right before it reached its last ring. Of course Yuri didn't give a rat's ass that he was talking on the phone, the raven haired male continuing his assault on his neck before moving on to removing his own shirt. The blonde watched as he slowly undid each button, the voice on the other end of the line fading in and out as his mind began to focus on something much more interesting. The only thing he heard from the voice on the phone was 'get-together', 'tonight at eight', and 'bar downtown' to which he merely agreed without much thought. Could anyone really blame him though? The person of his affections was doing a strip tease for him, a very…_very_ sexy strip tease.

Their little sexual encounter lasted for a half hour before it was time to call it quiets, Yuri finally asking him just who was on the phone and what they wanted. The blonde told him that it was his female friend Judith and she had, along with a few others, invited the two of them to go drinking that night. The other male didn't see anything wrong with a meet and drink, though he did warn him to be on his guard. Judith was, for a lack of better words, a seducer of men, usually flirting with any and every man that seemed to come her way. Though this didn't mean she was whore who slept around with every guy that gave her attention, she just enjoyed the hunt much like the raven haired male had in the past. Flynn would admit that it did annoy him slightly when both she and Yuri flirted with one another, knowing that it was all in good fun but deep down wanting to break them up and at most drag him out of the room. Other than that he found Judith to be a rather pleasant and enjoyable person to be around.

He lightly laughed as he told the other male that there was nothing to worry about, since he really had no interest in anyone else other than him. How the hell was Flynn supposed to know that those words would completely leave Yuri the moment he got a little alcohol in him? It really didn't seem right to blame anyone for the situation that had taken place in the bar, only the amount of liquor that was ingested. When the two of them met up with the others everything was fine and everything played out like it usually did, Yuri drinking too much, Judith flirting with everyone and the blonde trying his best to be the only sober one there.

However…it became increasingly clear as time went on that the raven haired male's mood had began to sour…

"Hey, hey, no fair, Flynn hasn't had that much to drink." Judith said as she hugged his arm, boobs pretty much pressed against it. Had he not already been in relationship he probably would've been blushing furiously while staring down her rather open shirt, the blonde constantly hinting to her that dressing modestly from time to time was an okay thing…cleavage wasn't necessary all the time. But he merely ignored it.

"I'm just, you know…" He started, trying his best to find the right words, "Pacing myself."

"Well, you've been 'pacing yourself' for hour and a half now."

"There's nothing wrong with taking it slow, right Yuri?"

The raven haired male only gave him a small 'whatever' as he continued to blow bubbles in his Sex on the Beach drink, his choice of beverage potentially indication what he wanted to do as soon as the two of them returned home, minus the beach part. The blonde was a little concerned that there was something wrong with Yuri, but every time he tried to inquire just what was bothering him his attention would be drawn right back to the sole female in their little group. It was probably annoying the other male…he certainly _looked_ annoyed. Reaching under the table he took the other's hand into his, squeezing it a little as he tried to get his attention.

"Yuri-"

"Hey, Yuri, Let me borrow Flynn for a little while," Judith said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pretty much pressing his head against her chest, "I just need to make a quick stop at my apartment, and you know how dangerous it is for a pretty girl like me to be walking the streets. So please? I promise I'll bring him back in one piece-"

Everything pretty much went silent as the sound of the raven haired male slamming his hands against the counter rang throughout the bar, all eyes falling on him. Flynn just started at him, wanting to say something but knew that his words would probably fall on deaf ears. When Yuri became angry he had learned that it was pretty much pointless to try and talk him out of whatever his mind had already made up. The best thing for him to do at that moment was to just shut up and let the other male's drunken mouth run and then deal with the situation.

"Why the fuck don't the two of you get a goddamn room…you're becoming an eyesore…"

"What? You know I don't like Flynn like that…We're just friends-"

"FUCK YOU! You know we're going out! Even if we haven't told anyone, you just know, don't you? You just wanna break us up since you have nothing better to do with you goddamn time! I don't wanna be alone, dammit! But…I know…I know this thing we have will only last for the summer…it's just a summer fling…So back the fuck off and let me enjoy the time I have left with him!"

Flynn wasn't really sure if the other male was done or not nor did he care, so with one fluid motion he picked Yuri up and slung him over his shoulder, apologizing to Judith for the raven haired male's dumbass behavior before leaving. He ignored Yuri's cries of 'put me down!' since he had listened to enough of what that mouth of his had to say. The blond felt so…angry and hurt with what the raven haired male had said, so much so that as he walked the half mile to get back to their apartment he didn't say a word. He seriously thought that what they had experience for two and a half months was nothing more than summer fling? Of course it was what he thought, because they didn't call alcohol 'liquid courage' for nothing. It was sad that he had not picked up on the doubt that was present in the other male's mind, that he had not known the fear that had been hiding inside of him.

The words of comfort he wanted to say wouldn't reach Yuri in his current state, the 'I really do love you' he wanted to say becoming nothing more than just words in his mouth. The blonde knew what he _needed _to do, what would get his point across even in the raven haired male's drunken, loud, and pain ridden condition. Yes…Yuri was in pain, and he wouldn't have said the things he did unless he was. The blonde knew all too well that that the raven haired male was the kind of person who hated showing vulnerability so easily, and as such he would do any and everything within his power to hide it from him. He went so far as to even hide the fact that he was sick when younger, the dumbass ending up in the hospital because he was too goddamn stubborn and refused to tell anymore about his condition before he collapsed with a high fever. It had sacred him so badly…and caused him to hate the side of the other male that kept things from him.

Upon reaching the apartment the blonde pretty much dumped Yuri on the couch as he ventured into the kitchen, Flynn absolutely paying no mind to the other male's shouts of 'oh, what? You're going to lecture me now? You know it's true!'. Looking through the few drawers that held kitchen utensils it didn't take him long to find what he needed…a paring knife. Since the thing was rarely used he knew it was sharp, which meant testing it wasn't necessary. Walking back out he pushed the raven haired male back against the couch, immediately ordering him to show him his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about-?"

"Show…me…your _FUCKING _hand, Yuri!"

It was clear from the shocked expression on the raven haired male's face that he was in no way expecting to be yelled at, not to mention have an F-Bomb dropped on him. But even while shocked he still did was he was told, Flynn taking his wrist so that his left palm was facing him. Taking the knife he placed the tip just below his pinky and slid the blade diagonally, stopping just shy of the large muscle that connected to the thumb. Of course he received a sound of pain from the other male, since he too gave a pained expression as he mimicked the same action with the knife on his own left hand. Pressing their palms together, fingers entwining as their wounds met, Flynn stared directly into Yuri's eyes.

"This…" The blonde started, his grip around the other male's hand becoming tighter, "Is not a fling…I said I love you and I meant it, the blood we now share proves that…do not take my feelings lightly, Yuri Lowell."

Silence fell between the two of them, Flynn never once removing his gaze form the other. What he had said was the truth…his feelings were not as simple as Yuri made them seem, instead they were much more than 'I just wanna screw you'. If he had only been sexually attracted to the younger male then yes, his feelings were nothing more than a fabrication of the summer heat. But no…his feelings had been there before the summer, before their college years and even before his own realization of his feelings for the raven haired male. His love for Yuri was not some fling that could be written off later as an 'unimportant' or 'fickle' thing that meant nothing to him, and his heart ached just thinking about it.

Taking the other male's wrist he lead the two of them into the bathroom, not completely sure if his words or actions had actually reached Yuri given the blank expression on his face. The blonde truly wanted his words to reach…Once in the bathroom, first-aid kit in hand, he removed the necessary things to clean and treat their wounds. Flynn made them so he might as well treat them. Just when he had finished removing everything from the kit he felt a hand brush against the cut on his palm, completely stopping him in his tracks. He watched as the raven haired male slowly pressed their wounded hands together again, the blonde watching with mild fascination as the stringing pain in his hand began to dull. It looked as if the other male wanted to say something from the way his mouth opened than close, but was proven wrong when Yuri lurched forward while covering his mouth.

Flynn knew this action all too well, and he could only shake his head slightly as he held the other male's hair back as he vomited into the toilet. He took this time to bandage up both of their wounds, the other commenting that he would 'never drink again'. If only that were true. Once done regurgitating all of the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he carried the now sick raven haired male into his room. The two of them slept in the same room at night, alternating between his and the other male's room every so often. Sleeping Yuri, even when drunk, was an attractive sight; his lips were always slightly parted, a few strands of his hair entering his mouth which the blonde usually moved behind his ear. He looked…peaceful…which was much better than his ranting, spiteful face he was giving Judith. Yuri really needed to apologize to her…but Flynn wouldn't bring it up until the other was completely sober.

His night had been a long one, and without a doubt he needed to get some rest to deal with whatever was coming the next morning. The blonde knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well since the raven haired male's words continued to replay in his mind, and even though he knew they were just drunken ramblings they still bothered him. He continued his on and off sleep until the sun began to rise, to which his body finally said screw it and finally decided to sleep without interruption. The blonde knew he had slept for quite awhile given the fact that the other male had disappeared from the room, Flynn figuring that he was either sober or sober enough to talk to. Groggily getting out of bed he made his way into Yuri's room, finding that he was lying in his bed, one arm draped across his face while the other lied on his stomach. Slowly he closed the door behind him, making sure that he didn't make any loud noises just in case Yuri actually hadn't completely sobered up.

"Hey…" Flynn said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed, slightly tense since he wasn't sure just where the situation would be going.

"…Hey…what the hell happened last night…?" Yuri asked as he removed the arm from across his face, "Since, you know, I feel like I did something _really_ stupid this time…"

"Well…you got drunk, yelled at Judith because you thought she was flirting with me and said that what we have is nothing but a summer fling…"

"…What_ exactly_ did I say about us…?"

Taking a deep sigh the blonde repeated back verbatim what the raven haired male had said the previous night, the words string not dulling at all. Once done he stayed silent for a bit, asking Yuri why he didn't tell him about something so serious. There was absolutely no reply from the other, which made Flynn's heart sink just a little more.

"You're such…an_ idiot_."

The blonde stared dumbly at the other male, who was now launched into a fit of laughter. He wasn't quite sure what he should've been saying at that moment, and Yuri must've notice this since the next thing Flynn knew he was being escorted into the living room. As he sat down on the couch, watching as the raven haired male fiddle around with the DVD player, his mind was pretty much drawing a blank. Was he…missing something? He must've since the only time the other actually laughed at him was when he had completely missed something fairly obvious. Plopping down next to him he watched as Yuri turned on what he had popped into the machine, the blonde slightly curious as to why he placed such a god-awful movie back in the DVD player. He was the kind of person who never fell asleep during a movie, no matter how terrible or long it might've been…but this fact completely changed when the two of them rented a bunch of movies the other week.

Renting random movies was what the raven haired male loved to do when walking into the video store, since apparently he found it 'exciting'. Flynn really didn't have a problem with it, though it was when they went over fifty dollars that he started to get a little concerned. Last week the two of them had rented an absolutely horrible romance movie, one that when actually awake made the blonde physically wince at how horribly written and cheesy the lines were (he knew cheesy and the movie took it to a whole new level). He didn't even have to watch the whole thing to know the plot either, that's how bad it was! Thank god for scene selection because he was sure he wouldn't have bene able to stomach watching it again until they come to whatever Yuri was looking for. The other male stopped on a particular scene that the blond was sure he hadn't witnessed (much like most of the movie), and when told to watch it carefully he did so…even though it _hurt_.

'_You know we're going out! Even if we haven't told anyone, you just know, don't you? You just wanna break us up since you have nothing better to do with you goddamn time! I don't wanna be alone-_'

He didn't need to hear the rest since he knew what was going to be said next, and all he could do was stare at the screen as the raven haired male laughed at his confused expression. He gave the other a small 'so…you don't really feel like that?', to which he received a rather sharp strike to the back of his head. Well…that was that…Flynn really couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions like that, but could anyone really blame him? He seriously thought his boyfriend thought he'd be getting dumped when summer ended, leaving alone and distraught which was never a good thing for anyone heartbroken.

"So what exactly happened to my hand? I smash a glass or something?"

Oh right…he still needed to explain that…

"W-Well, um…after I carried you home-"

"What? You carried me home? In public? What the hell-!"

"I-I was really upset about what you said, so I kinda cut it…"

"God, I wonder how many people saw us…so embarrassing- **_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY__?_**"

"W-W-Wait! Don't hit me! I did it to me too, see?" Flynn quickly said as he held up his own hand, revealing the bandage, "I-I just wanted to prove that what we having isn't a fling! So I just…cut our hands and put them together, kinda like a blood bond sort of thing…"

Flynn seriously thought he was about to be hit, so he braced himself and turned away from the other male. But when no blow came he looked back, finding that Yuri was staring at his own bandaged hand. He watched him, noticing how fascinated the raven haired male looked. He jumped a little when the other asked if their 'bond' meant the two of them had a little of one another inside of them, he merely nodded which caused a small smile to spread across Yuri's lips.

"You know…I'd tell you, if I felt like that I mean. I'm not so stupid that I'd hide something like that from you. And I'm, you know, sorry for making you feel like shit and…stuff." The raven haired male said as he once again redirected his attention back over to the blonde. Smiling a little Flynn leaned over and pressed his forehead against the other's, giving him a small 'thank you' before kissing him.

"But you still need to call Judith and apologize…"

"Right, right, phone please."

Reaching into his pocket the blonde pulled out his cell, reminding himself that he really needed to change out of the clothes from last night. Judith was rather quick to pick up her phone, so he wasn't at all surprised that she answered after the second ring. Deciding that it was probably best to leaving him alone, Flynn retreated to his room, hoping that their friendship hadn't been ruined by such a misunderstanding. Lying back in his bed he couldn't help but feel relived; Yuri was confident about their relationship and on top of that had said he wouldn't hide serious topics from him…all of that clearly made up for what had gone on last night. The raven haired male was a truly interesting creature…just when he thought he had figured him out, knowing how he thought and what he would be thinking next, he always managed to throw a curve ball into the mix.

Yuri had always been…spontaneous, but just how much was something that would probably take most of Flynn's life to figure out. This, of course, wasn't a problem for him at all.


	5. Fifth Cake Chapter

**A/N:** Happy holidays!

* * *

Finding out that your friend was okay with you relationship was fine…finding out that said friend had a 'thing' for boys x boy relationships was _fucking_ weird. Yuri knew very well that his busty friend had some weird hobbies, but that one _really_ took the cake. He first found this out when he called her to apologize for what he had done the night the three of them had gone drinking. He knew he was a bad drunk, Flynn knew he was a bad drunk, so why the hell did the blonde think he actually meant the things he said that night? Okay…he'd admit that his little monologue (of one could call it that) might've eerily fit the situation, but really!

He never thought about that kind of stuff when they hooked up…never once fathomed the possibility of the other male's love for him being temporary. If he ever felt such a very he would've ended things sooner, knowing that no good would come from him staying in such a lie of a relationship. It would've been rather girly for him to say that after they broke up he'd spend all week in bed crying (which would be hard to conceal since they shared the same _goddamn apartment_), oh no…without a doubt he'd castrate the blonde for the shit he did to him, playing him like a fool and toying with his emotion. But this wasn't the case (so Flynn's balls were safe) and he really would've been a fool to think otherwise. The other male…wasn't that kind of person, the cut on his hand proved that.

While on the phone he apologized right away, adding that that it was the alcohol's fault and not his own insecurities about his relationship since those insecurities didn't exist. Of course in telling her this he did get a little nervous…Not everyone would approve of the relationship he and the blonde had, and he would usually just give the middle finger to anyone who dared look at them sideways. That was just for the people on the streets…he hadn't factored in his reaction if his family or friends found out, and truth be told it scared him slightly. Rejecting from Flynn was one thing, but rejection from his mother or father or someone he socialized with was a completely different matter. He was rather happy to hear that she was okay with it, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but worry that others wouldn't feel the same way.

It wasn't until he _really_ started listening to what she was saying that he had to stop for a moment, processing what was actually coming out of her mouth. After hearing the same word being repeated multiple times he really couldn't help but inadvertently blurt out 'what the hell was a 'yaoi?', to which the answer pretty much left him in a bewildered state. To make it short she liked watching two fictional dudes getting it on, the explanation causing him to give out a loud 'WHAT?' which caught the attention of the blonde, the other male emerging from his room in a rather startled manner. Yuri really didn't pay him any mind at first, too busy ranting about how he in no way wanted to be lumped into the same category as two fictional guys screwing one another. When asked what category he wanted to be lumped in he merely answered that he didn't know nor cared. _Wrong thing to say_.

Before hanging up his busty friend said that if he didn't care she would then put him and his boyfriend in the category of 'things she fantasizes about'. Before he could even think of a response to that the line was cut, leaving him listening to the beeping of a phone not connected to anyone else. What the hell just happened…? He could hear Flynn trying his best to snap him out of the daze he had gotten himself into, but it was no good…the raven haired male wasn't quite sure if he should've been shocked, pissed off, or should've just gone with. Lying down on the couch he couldn't help but groan…why the hell did he have such weird friends? Of course the blonde asked him if everything was alright, Yuri replying with 'my friends are fucking weird' before proceeding to turn over and take a nap. WAY too much had happened that day.

Unfortunately his little situation didn't end there…Judith decided that she just HAD to come over practically every other day, something he didn't think too much of until he figured out it was just so she could catch him and the blonde doing something. Flynn apparently hadn't caught on to anything, even offering to make snacks while she was there (which should've driven her away at the mere mention of it). It was annoying at best and he seriously wanted to do something about it…but what the hell does one do about their friend fantasizing about his privet matters? There was no way in hell he could tell the other male about the issue, though it wasn't like he really had to since Judith pretty much took care of that for him…in the least subtle way possible.

Blurting out 'what's Yuri's favorite position in bed?' while the three of them were in a café pretty much did the trick, Flynn spitting out his coffee in a rather comedic fashion as a result. The raven haired male just slammed his forehead against the table, wanting nothing more than to pretend that what had happened hadn't. Who the hell said that in public? Okay, so he'd said some pretty random stuff before, but nothing to that extent! He heard the two of them speaking; the blonde was obviously confused and slightly panic-stricken because he didn't know what the hell was going on. On the other hand his strange busty friend sounded calm the entire time, as if she was talking about something that everyone knew. The raven haired male, however, in no way pulled himself into the conversation, not wanting anything to do with it…even if, you know, he was partially the topic of discussion.

After awhile it became painfully clear that the blonde was buying whatever the hell Judith was saying, but before he could turn his head and say anything Flynn told him that he was okay with everything. The blonde must've hit his head at some point, because that was the only way to explain the words that were coming out of his mouth. The first thing he thought was obviously '_WHAT THE FUCK_', but he held himself back from hitting the other until he heard some kind of explanation. The other male said that, yes, he found it a little strange to be thought of in such a way, but at least they had someone to talk to about their relationship instead of just keeping it between the two of them. That…did make sense…dammit, why did he have to be right all the goddamn time?

But just because the blonde had a point didn't mean he's easily accept it, and didn't until a rather…_interesting _problem came up.

The conversation came up when both he and Flynn were in bed, the other male asking if he'd do something 'a little different for him' during their next spontaneous act of sex. When the details were finally given out Yuri really couldn't help but blush…Really? He wanted him to…_go down_ on him? There was nothing wrong with him wanting something like that; it was just that the raven haired male didn't know how to answer. Of course in times of great confusion it was better to talk to someone about what was distressing him…but could he really call and tall Judith about his non-existent fellatio skills?

This was exactly what he thought while staring at his cell phone, wondering if she was the best option. Sure he could've talk to the blonde about his lack of skill in such a department, but it just didn't feel right at the moment…mainly because both of them shared the same lack of sexual experience. The only good the raven haired male saw in dating other people was that one could mess around, learning a few tricks here and there and bringing them to the next relationship because there would obviously be another one (people were that fickle in high school). That's where their problem came in…being in love for the first time was great, but it pretty much left them in the dark when it came to intimate things.

Yuri could flirt like a master…unfortunately he had no _physical _experience when it came to sex. For him it was just 'touch the blonde there, if he likes it keep going, if he doesn't move on and be as erotic about it as possible' and the tactic seemed to be working. It was when specific requests came into to play that his mind drew a blank. He couldn't just venture down there without the slightly clue as to what he should've been doing! What if something horrible happened? What if he did it wrong…? Ugh, it was so annoying! Screw it! Picking up the phone he dialed her number, knowing goddamn well that she would pick up within the first ring. Without waiting for her to say 'hello' Yuri blurted out that he needed help with 'servicing Flynn', and when he heard a loud 'thud' followed by hysterical laughter in the background he knew she had heard him loud and clear.

After Judith was done laughing her ass off she decided to help him, adding that he needed something to practice on. Okay…that didn't seem like too bad of a request, but as he stared at the banana he had retrieved from the kitchen he began thinking about how absolutely stupid he would look. It was the only dick shaped thing he could find, and at least he could eat it after he was done. But still…After peeling it the 'training' pretty much started, the raven haired male praying that Flynn didn't walk in on him. The blonde was off doing…something, and he was rather grateful for this fact because he was sure he couldn't have called his busty friend if he was there.

Their 'session' went on for about an hour before stopping, the banana on its last leg and Yuri's mouth feeling a bit numb from the damn fruit. It would be a good while before he had another one of those…By the time Flynn actually did come back Yuri was busy brushing his teeth, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of taste of unripened banana. Yes, the damn thing wasn't even fully ripened yet…smart Yuri was smart wasn't he…When the blonde asked if Judith had come over at some point he merely shook his head, mouth still full of toothpaste foam before he spat it out into the sink. It was a pretty reasonable question given the fact that she had been over there practically every goddamn day. When he heard that the other male would be taking a bath Yuri didn't think much of it, but when his mind began processing the information he was just given he couldn't help but smirk a little.

He really, _really_ liked to attack the blonde when he was coming out of the bathroom, fresh from his shower and still slightly damp. He just looked so damn sexy when he was like that, and the raven haired male really couldn't help but pounce on him. It was only fair that he found something that turned him on as much as him wearing a ponytail turned the blonde on, so there was no point in the other male getting upset since he was merely getting as taste of his own medicine. Once he finished up in his own bathroom Yuri trotted into Flynn's room, plopping on his bed as he began to wait. They seriously needed to get a single bedroom apartment…not only would it be cheaper but they wouldn't have to alternate between rooms every night.

He really…enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as Flynn, so much so that he disliked sleeping without him. Though this little fact had been around long before the two of them had started dating; when fed up with his home life, Yuri would sneak out in the middle of the night and make his way over to the blonde's place, plopping in his bed once he had climbed in the window. The raven haired male wouldn't go so far as to say that his parents fought a lot, it was more so that he became easily annoyed when their voices reached a certain volume. Yuri really hated the sound of verbal arguments…and who could really blame him for wanting a little time away from it.

The sad part was that he knew he'd have to deal with it if he ever told them he was dating Flynn…in fact he was sure there would be a lot of yelling, a lot of blaming and a hell of a lot of 'what the hell were you thinking?' from the two of them. But then he would tell them that he wasn't screwing around, that he really did love the blonde and wasn't planning on leaving him any time soon. So…they'd just have to accept it. After that he wasn't quite sure how the scenario would play out, if his parents would continue yelling at him or themselves…but he was sure of one thing…Flynn wouldn't let go of his hand in the process.

It was a nice image, the blonde holding his hand while smiling at him in such an irritating situation…he liked the image so much that he swore he blushed. Well…he must've blushed because the next thing he knew Flynn was over him, hair dripping wet as he asked if the other male was having fun thinking about whatever he was. Geez, he must've been off in his own little world if he didn't notice the water stopping, or for that matter the door to the bathroom opening. God he could barely stand the sight of the blonde…the water drenched body of his, the towel that hung loosely from his hips…If the two of them weren't already in a relationship, the raven haired male would throw caution to the wind and say 'Fuck. Me. Now' and pretty much go for it. But since they were he merely pulled him down and crushed their mouths together.

Yuri's hands always seemed to roam the other male's body, fingers remembering every sensitive spot that drove the blonde crazy. Though even with the raven haired male's touches Flynn always managed to get him aroused much quicker than he did. What could he say? The other male knew his body too damn well. Apparently his ears, other than getting extremely red when he blushed hard enough, were very sensitive, Yuri finding this out when the two of them were at the movies theaters a week ago. Of course when other people were around they spoke in small voices, but when the other male whispered into his ear to say something funny the sensation completely took him by surprise. He made a small noise, one he never wished to repeat but was sure that the blonde would make him do it somehow (he sounded like a goddamn mouse!).

From the point on the other male always liked to tease him, whispering all the dirty things he would do to him while he lick and nipped at his ear. Just because the blonde was a romantic didn't mean his mouth couldn't get a little filthy every now and then. Because of this Yuri almost forgot his reason for coming into the other male's room…damn he blonde's touch for making him almost forget his true objective! Before his body could completely fall for the other male he flipped the two of them, Flynn blow him as he straddled his hips. Working at the towel he told the other to give him a minute, and if he did he'd 'enjoy himself'. He probably should've said 'give me an hour' because when he was done teasing the upper half of Flynn's body, nipping lightly on every inch of skin his lips came in contact with, he could only stare at the other male's stiff member.

He knew what to do, so what was the deal? He heard the blonde say that he didn't need to force himself to do anything, to which the raven haired male built up enough determination to say 'screw that!' before continuing. With a deep blush on his face he started with the tip, sucking it lightly as he teased it with his tongue. He kept it up for a while, getting drunk off of the sounds the other male was making as he began to move on, lips trailing down the shaft before stopping at the base. It felt much better than sucking on that damn banana for sure. Once he had taken the whole thing into his mouth, the raven haired male slightly gagging at first before he became use to it, he felt fingers gently entangle themselves into his hair, making him blush even more.

God…the blonde was probably looking at him too. It didn't help at all that Flynn was _moaning his name_, causing the raven haired male's own…_ahem_…problem to arise. He must've been fidgeting a bit too much because the other male asked if he needed any assistance, and that was pretty much the only thing that caused him to look up at the other, adding that he could 'take care of his own dick'. Of course this was a mistake on his part because his eyes met the blonde's, Yuri was completely captivated by the other's darkened, lust filled azure orbs. Goddammit…had he always looked that good? If so the raven haired male must've been completely oblivious to the fact when younger. Maybe that was why so many girls flocked to him, but in high school he really didn't see Flynn as anymore than just, well, plain and ordinary. But he could tell that he had been wrong and that the blonde was indeed pretty damn handsome.

The hand on his head soon traveled down to his face, gently caressing his cheek. Leaning against it Yuri almost became lost in its warmth, but he knew he was down there for a reason and he could continue on without any further interruptions. Engulfing the other male's shaft once again he moved his mouth a little faster, earning a few groans from the blonde in the process. Because it became so unbearable he had to slip his hand in his pants, grasping his own erection before pumping away. His own moans must've caused a vibration because from the corner of his eye he could see Flynn's free hand gripping the sheets below him, which probably meant he would be reaching his peak fairly soon. A slight…issue came with this…

Judith hadn't actually specified what he should've done once that event occurred…and really there were only two options…swallow or spit it out. Well, he'd just have deal with the situation when it came up, and when he heard the other shout his name he knew the time had come. It was hot, it was bitter, and some of it had gotten on his GODDAMN FACE! He knew could've just wiped it off, but the initial shock of it all prevent his common sense from actually functioning. He couldn't really say anything so he merely swallowed what was in his mouth and panted a little, trying his best to calm the fuck down.

Before he could say anything along the lines of 'gross' or 'ew' (it was his first time doing something like that, so give him a break) he felt his body flipped, the blonde now on top of him as he pinned him down. He watched as Flynn leaned down, watched in slightly amazement at he licked away his own cum. Ah, that's right…the blonde should've been use to the taste since he was constantly going down on him. Of course this meant he could've just come to the other male instead of his busty friend, but really…there was no way in hell he could've asked Flynn about something like that. Yuri was a person of action, so it benefited him much better to just ask someone else and then surprise attack the other male. Yeah…that was the way one Yuri Lowell worked. He was quickly given a kiss by the blonde, and upon parting he smiled at him, saying that getting his clean was the 'least he could do'.

Well…there was something else he could've done for him, seeing as how the raven haired male hadn't dealt with his own member.

Okay…he really needed to thank Judith, and when he did he found that talking to her about his relationship wasn't so bad. Sure she would say a few things that would make him stare at her a good while before saying that she was 'weird', but it just came with the territory…Everything was going fine, he had tolerated his friend's odd behavior because it did help him on occasion…until that day. That day just happened to be today, the day where he seriously contemplated the sanity of himself and the person who had woken him up so goddamn early. Yuri usually ignored any calls he received from the hours of seven AM to nine AM on the weekends because he was still asleep during those times, be it during break or months when school had started back up. His body just worked like that. But when receiving a phone call _every_ goddamn minute he had no choice but to pick up his cell, wanting whoever had disturbed him dead.

When he head that it was the sole female that knew about his relationship he only calmed down a bit, asking her what the hell she was doing calling him so early. She explained that apparently a package from a friend of hers in Japan had arrived, and Yuri couldn't help but note that was probably where she was getting all of her gay porn from…ah, right it was called yaoi…same thing. He had nothing against her hobby; he just didn't like her shoving it in his face, especially the books with the muscular dudes in it, the ones that looked like they were on steroids…the raven haired male drew the line at pretty boys. Surprising she hadn't gotten yaoi, instead it was mere an outfit her friend had made for her. The problem was that the measurements were apparently off which made it a bit big on her, so she merely wanted to know if he could come over and try it on. Looking over the clock Yuri could clearly see that it said eight thirty…

He really should've been asleep…

But of course he couldn't say no to her, mainly because her whining was getting on his nerves and he knew if he hung up she'd just constantly call him. He REALLY didn't want to deal with that, so he sluggishly got out of bed, and by 'sluggish' he meant it took about twenty minutes. Five minutes to roll over away from Flynn, five minutes to get closer to the edge of the bed, five minutes to get half of his body out of the bed and the last five was to get the rest out. Once in the bathroom he managed to get himself looking fairly decent, partially happy that he didn't have to travel that far. Judith lived in the same apartment complex just two floors above them, which was nice and all but climbing those stairs in his tired state was a real hassle. Once he had reached the right room he only had to knock once, and the moment he did he was literally yanked inside the busty girl's apartment.

He told her point blank that he wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible, because he was seriously still tried and really wanted to get back in bed. He waited as she retreated to her room to get…whatever outfit she couldn't fit, Yuri deciding that he REALLY needed to lie down so he plop down on the couch in the living room. He was slightly curious as to what she had bought, given the fact that Judith owned over a thousand outfits and looked as if her closet couldn't take anymore. The raven haired male dozed off for only a few seconds before he was shaken from his slumber, rather violently might he add. He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so, and stared at what Judith was holding. That…couldn't be what she wanted him to wear. No way…

She was holding up a black school uniform…for girls. He rubbed his eyes one more time just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but nope, that damn thing was still there. He looked his busty friend straight in the eye and told her she was crazy, but she didn't flinch at all. She told him that if he tried it on she'd give him something in return, and before he could tell her that there wasn't a damn thing in the world that would make him try that thing on she left, disappearing into the kitchen. She came back holding the box, and from the emblem on it Yuri could tell exactly where it was from. When she opened it he instantly hated her for her evil tactics. It was a goddamn Japanese roll cake, the very one Yuri could never get his hands on whenever he went to the bakery near the apartment.

Worst part was…it was a whole cake, not a slice, A WHOLE ONE. It looked so soft and moist, with its strawberry and cream feeling that swirled around inside the rolled up cake. An assortment of fruits decorated the top, making it look even more appalling and much, much more delicious. He had tried _every_thing from the damn bakery except that, and his common sense was seriously starting to go out the window because it was _finally_ presented to him. Of course when his fingers became to close to it she closed the lid, adding that she'd by him one for the rest of the break if he dressed just once. Oh god why…WHY? He really, really wanted that cake…and it wasn't like anyone else would see him…

"Fuck…" Was all he could say as he stood in Judith's bathroom, slowing undressing. The things he did for sweets…Once fully undressed he looked at the school uniform one more time, wondering if it was really worth it.

Damn right it was!

Picking up the skirt he slipped into it, finding that it was rather comfortable and not tight at all. He was expecting it to be a little tight around his midsection, seeing that Judith's waist was pretty small. Well…she did say it was too big for her. It took him awhile to find the front of it since there wasn't a tag indicating which was the right side, but when he managed to find it he found that the length of the skirt came down a little passed his knees. Okay…so he wouldn't be flashing anyone. Next was he top…just like the skirt it was completely black, excluding the two white stripes that ran along the sailor-style collar and the two that ran horizontally at the end of the sleeves. Of course there was also the red scarf that he had to tie underneath the collar, which took him a few tries to get even. And lastly…there were the knee-high socks.

He really fought Judith on that matter…but then she said she'd buy him the limited addition dessert they'd be serving at the bakery next month, and that pretty much ended the argument. Goddamn her…Looking at himself in the mirror it became increasingly obvious that the clothes felt a little too…comfortable for his liking, almost like some had custom fit it using his exact measurement- THAT WHORE! The damn thing wasn't 'too big' for her from the beginning, it wasn't even meant for her! Ugh, so that's the game she was playing…Kicking the door open in a rather ungraceful fashion Yuri stormed out of the bathroom, feeling completely pissed off and ready to kill.

"Goddammit, Judith! Where the hell did you get my measurements from-!"

"Uh…hey."

As if his day couldn't get anymore fucked up…

"F-Flynn…w-why are you here…?" The raven haired male asked the other male that sat on the couch with his (ex) friend, Yuri trying his best to cover himself but knowing that he was failing miserably. The blonde told him that apparently Judith had wanted to show him something, adding that he was a little worried that he was gone and thought that maybe he had come up to visit her.

Yuri really couldn't read the look on the blonde's face, so his mind automatically jumped to 'he hates what I'm wearing' which left a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He probably hated how he looked, hated the fact that he was dressed like a girl and that thought made him back up a little.

"If you hate it…just tell me so now…" He said as he hung his head slightly, bands covering his eyes which concealed the slight hurt he felt.

"Huh? Why would I hate it? I think you look cute."

Now the raven haired male completely blamed Flynn for his actions, the other male knowing full well what would happen to him if he ever used that word to describe him in any way. It happened fairly quick, but Yuri knew it hurt, because he was sure his left fist colliding with the blonde's gut must've pained him to some degree.

"Sorry, reflex." Yuri said as he straightened himself out.

"I-I know." The blonde said as he held his stomach, coughing a few time before he let go of it. The raven haired male asked as he darted his gaze elsewhere if he really meant what he had said, that he didn't mind what he was wearing and that he was okay with it. After one more cough he nodded, saying that him wearing female clothes was fine since he had imagined him in something slightly 'similar', the sentence making Judith clap her hand over his mouth. Even if he had muttered that part Yuri clearly heard it, causing him to stand in front of the other male and demand and explanation.

No one had that kind of slip of the tongue without reason…

"Flynn-"

"T-The skirt looks really good on you, i-it really makes your legs look nice-"

"_Flynn_-"

"A-And the color-"

"_**Flynn**_!"

"O-Okay! O-Okay! Just don't…call me weird or a pervert or anything…"

It took him a moment to notice it, but there was most definitely a small blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. What the hell was all of this about…? Taking a deep breath the other male told him that he had talked with the sole female in the room a week ago, mostly just small talk, but someway or another the topic of marriage came up (Judith probably snuck it in there). It started off as Flynn joking admitting that he would've loved nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the raven haired male, and then of course Judith worked in the whole idea of 'Yuri wearing a dress'. Flynn paused at this, the blush on his face deepening slightly as he said that he really had no idea what Judith was going to do exactly when he asked for his measurements.

"Since I couldn't get a wedding dress, I just asked my friend for a schoolgirl outfit."

The raven haired male could only sigh slightly as he stared between the two of them, the blonde blushing furiously while his busty friend acted as if she was in a completely normal situation. Okay, so he really couldn't be angry at them, since it was Judith just trying to be nice and the other male unexpectedly pulled into the madness. They were such idiots…but he couldn't help but smile slightly at their idiocy. Though that smile slowly began to disappear once he actually_ thought _about how the whole situation had stated, a deep blush replacing it as he directed all of his attention towards Flynn.

"You'd…You'd really want to marry me…?"

"O-Of course!" The blonde said as he stood up, taking both of the other male's hands into his, "I really love you…I-I mean we don't have to do it now since we're still in school, b-but it would be nice if someday we did…"

God the things Flynn said…he really know how to hit him hard, how to make his heart skip a beat and make his face as bright as a tomato. His natural reaction was to act tough, but he knew damn well that it wouldn't work on him…So he merely looked away, muttering that he thought the idea would've been 'nice' as well. He couldn't help but groan slightly when he was hugged, knowing that it would light up his face even more.

"Aw, you two look so cute-"

"You. Don't wanna hear your shit. Cake. NOW." Yuri said, not even waiting for her to finish. With a small bow and an 'of course your majesty' she once again disappeared into the kitchen, returning with what he had rightfully earned.

Pushing the blonde down on the couch he sat on his lap, taking the plate that was handed to him before gathering up a large forkful of cake. Was he going to eat the whole thing? Oh hell yes he was. From the moment that cake touched the tip of his tongue, he knew he was in heaven. It was much better than what he imagined, so much so that he felt himself fall into a state of bliss that didn't compare to anything else. Well…food-wise anyways. When he heard a small groan come from behind him the raven haired male looked over his shoulder, finding Flynn fidgeting slightly as the blush on face became deepening as the seconds passed. What was his problem- oh…Yuri had been moving around a lot, something he did when extremely pleased with his sweets.

Call him a child, he didn't care. His movement must've caused some unwanted friction between the other male's legs, and the raven haired male really couldn't help but smirk at this. Good intentions or not hr still needed to get back at the blonde for having such…interesting fantasies about him. Oh they weren't bad or anything, but anything that made him blush that much needed to be gotten back for. Turning around he positioned himself on the blonde's left leg, straddling it as he leaned in and made damn sure he let the other male caressed his hip, which was pretty easy given the skirt.

"You know…" Yuri started, leaning in a little more before continuing on, "You look cute when you blush like that…but I think I like you a little better a different way…"

"W-What do you mean…?"

As much as Yuri hated to do it…he sacrificed the cake. Okay, so he really didn't have to…but you know. Pulling his arm back he slung it forward, smashing the pastry against Flynn's face in before rubbing it in.

"You're a lot sweeter like this." The raven haired male said as he wiped away a small amount of cream with his index finger, licking it off as he enjoyed the completely stunned look on the blonde's face.

"Really, Yuri? Really?" Flynn said, trying his best to wipe the creamy goodness off of his face, muttering something about 'getting him back' as he did so.

"It's only fair, besides," The raven haired male said as he began licking away the remnants that remained on the other's face, "I think I like eating it this way."

Judith laughed, Flynn just smiled a little as he shook his head and Yuri continued licking away what little cake and cream he could. All in all…the morning hadn't turned out _that _bad.

"You two make such an interesting couple."

If that wasn't the understatement of the year.


	6. Sixth Questing Chapter

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Get your butt off of my chem. homework."

"Hm…you're gonna have to move my butt if you want that."

As much as Flynn would've enjoyed that he really wasn't in the mood to fool around. He was tired, so very much, and the fact that school had started back up was only part of the problem. Spending the summer with Yuri was great, but as always things like sleeping in, screwing when they felt like it and just spending the entire day in bed hand to come to an end. The blonde never really had any kind of personal opinion on school, he just knew he had to go and didn't really complain. But after being with the raven haired male he really began hating the educational system and society for placing such a high value on the young minds of the future…he wanted to stay in bed with Yuri dammit!

But there was no point in complaining over things he couldn't change, but he did take a little extra time getting ready in the mornings. The first few weeks were horrible; he and the other male barely had any classes together, and the ones they did were so boring that he wondered why exactly he signed up for them. He was sure Yuri was thinking the same, but was far too busy taking a nap. They couldn't sit next to one another in fear that they would do something, unable to keep their hands to themselves. It was torture…they barely communicated when they passed one another in the hall! God it was unbearable. When they finally returned back home they could hardly make up for lost time, given all of the homework that needed to be done. They only time they really had to themselves, with no homework, teachers or awkward pass-bys, was when they finally done with everything.

Even if they were dog-tired they still held one another, a little light teasing here and there before they completely fell asleep. Their bodies just needed to get use to the sudden change, and when it did everything would be fine. Well…not everything, they still couldn't really interact during school hours the way they wanted. Apparently this didn't seat well with Yuri at all, so being Yuri he decided to do something about it. That 'something' just happened to be attacking him in the middle of the hallway, crushing their lips together in the process. Now this wouldn't have been such a bad thing if it was just a normal kiss, but no…the raven hair male just had to knock it up a few notches because everyone was watching.

The other male wrapped his legs around his waist, the blonde having to push the other against the wall so the two of them didn't topple over. His mind was screaming at him to stop the madness since everyone had pretty much stopped what they were doing to just stare at the two of them, but an opportunity had presented itself and he would've been a damn fool to not have taken it. It truly did feel like ages since the last time they had made out, and that was probably the reason the blond began to get into it so easily. When they were done Yuri left as if nothing happened at all, leaving him in a slightly dazed state. It felt_ damn_ good.

Of course he had to explain the whole scene to his friends, who pretty much surrounded him as soon as he entered his next class. Well…he was going to have to tell them sooner or later anyways, so he took a deep breath and did just that. A few of them started at him in slight disbelief, a few scoffed and just walked away while a few just said 'oh yeah, we already knew'. Flynn was sure he had lost a few friends, but it was probably the stuck up ones who where just with him because they 'made them look good'. Yeah…He really couldn't really call those people friends now could he…so there was no real loss there truth be told.

Yuri seemed pretty hell-bent on making everyone on campus aware that the two of them were in relationship, because as soon as the blonde was in his sights he latched onto him, usually kissing him or wrapping his arms around either his neck from behind (which did startle him slightly) or his arm. Flynn didn't mind this at all, in fact it livened up his rather boring college day. But then again the raven haired male had always given him a reason to get up in the mornings. Boring was the best way to describe a life without the other male, because before their meeting that seriously seemed like where everything was headed. Without Yuri he would've most likely had a normal childhood with normal friends, gotten normal grades in school, dated a normal person and taken a normal job. Where was the fun in any of that? His life would've passed him by without him even knowing it, and by the time he had actually noticed it would've been too late to do anything about it.

Yuri was the exciting and irrational thing that he needed in his life.

"What's so fun about chem. anyway?" The raven haired male said as he finally slid off of the other's desk, strolling across the room before plopping onto the bed.

"Absolutely nothing. But it's a required course and I have to take it." Flynn said with a small sigh, wanting nothing more than to just hurry up and finish with his work, which would've been much easier if he wasn't so damn tired…

For someone who was supposed to be an English major he really didn't seem the point in taking chemistry, but it was the last course that was mandatory for him to take if he wanted to graduate so he just sucked it up and did it. The raven haired male majored in studio art because it 'kept his hands busy' as he said, which was understandable and anything that kept Yuri occupied during school hours was a good thing. It was a fun thing to watch, the other male doing anything art related, not because he was particularly good (well, he was, but that wasn't the point) but because he always did his own thing. Yuri was the kind of person that liked to learn the rules for the sole purpose of break them, which suited his personality quite well. Yes, the attitude of his did give the blonde a few headaches back in high school, but it did give him joy on occasion.

Decided that it was probably time for a break, the blonde stretched a little before getting up from his spot. He didn't need to turn the paper in until next week, so he had plenty of time to finish it. Lying on the bed he let out a small sight, knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting the rest he wanted just yet. Why? Because Yuri was there.

"Giving up?" The raven haired male said as he straddled his waist, leaning down so their noises were practically touching.

"For now," He started, pulling the other male a little closer, "You washed your hair with something different today."

He blushed slightly before backing off, muttering that it was 'no big deal'. Flynn always seemed to notice the small things, much to the other male's embarrassment. The shampoo he used, the clothes he wore, every little facial expression he made when talking…he noticed all of it, and his observant nature always seemed to make the other male blush hard. Reaching up he stroked his right cheek, causing the raven haired male to relax into it, the blush on his face deepening as he did so.

"I thought I told you not to treat me like a girl…" Yuri muttered, backing away from the other touch as he did so. But the blonde know he couldn't run from it, because he enjoyed it too much.

"I'm not."

"Then what are you treating me like?"

"A lover."

That seemed to do it. As he watched as other male doubled over, pressing his face against his chest as he muttered something about him being an 'asshole', Flynn could only smile a little as he watched the scene before him. He pretty much made it his mission to make the raven haired male blush like that at least once a day, knowing full well that the other would never allow anyone else to see him in such a state. It was just for him. When he heard Yuri mutter something along the lines of 'how was your meeting with Miss Bitchy?' he really couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. That was other reason he felt so drained…and why he came home completely drenched that evening.

It was a pretty well known fact that once he had broken up (or they had broken up with him) with one of many girls he dated in high school, the two of them still remained on good terms with one another. Except for one girl…Was he thinking about that the moment he woke up that morning? Oh course not! He had…other things to think about. Flynn Scifo took pride in his well developed memory, so when he awoke that morning and remembered that the raven haired male's birthday was only a week away he didn't panic. He'd been saving up for quite some time, and the only thing he needed to do was figure out what he'd get the other. That was much easier said than done…The only thing Yuri ever asked for was a cake, and as nice as that was the blonde wanted to do something a little different.

Just _how_ different he wasn't sure off…

So because of his uncertainty he had to get up early on a _Saturday_ and go questing for Yuri's present. He left before the other male awakened, which was fine since he knew the raven haired male wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Yuri was the kind of person who liked to sleep when given the chance, and the only thing that woke him up was hunger and the fear of the other male having to cook. But unless disturbed this didn't happen until much later in the day. Flynn was sure he'd be back by then, or at least if he was late bring back an offering of peace so that he wasn't yelled at for leaving without telling him.

The blonde started off with the basic facts: Yuri liked dogs, the color purple and sweets…so if all else failed he'd just buy him a dog shaped cake with purple frosting on it. But that was ONLY the last resort. The first thing that popped into his mind was jewelry, from jewelry it went specifically to rings and he had to stop for a moment because the blush was his face had started becoming a bit too deep. The more he thought about it, the more he really wanted it. He saw nothing wrong with wanting to spend the rest of his life with the raven haired male, and hell, he felt like he was already doing just that so really the only thing he needed to do was make if official and add a ring.

But…could he really buy a ring? Oh course he could! His confidence was high when he passed the first, second and third jewelry store…but when he came to the fourth it became_ painfully _clear that he didn't have the nerve to do it…Okay, so maybe it wasn't the right time be buying a ring, so he decided to move on to something else. NO NOT SWEETS! He was still in jewelry mode! Finally entering the sixth jewelry store he blocked out two things, the rings (obviously) and the earrings. Yuri hadn't pierced his ears, and since he was pretty passionate about keeping it that way it didn't make sense to buy him any. He was greeted by the person behind the glass counters, probably wondering what the hell a college student was doing there so damn early in the morning.

Staring off with the necklaces Flynn found that a few of them to be a bit out of his price range, though he did find a few that he thought reflected the other male's tastes. One was a silver chin with a small cupcake shaped pendant hanging from it, and as tempted as he was to buy it he knew it was far too 'girly' for the raven haired male. Moving on to the bracelets he didn't see anything that caught his eye until he reached the end of the display case; it was a somewhat clunky and large golden bracelet, a ruby red gem stone in the center of it. It seemed a little out of place, but for that reason he thought it'd be perfect for Yuri.

It was originally priced at two-hundred dollars, but had been marked down to only a hundred. The blonde asked the person behind the counter why this was, and apparently it had been in their inventory for so long that they needed to get rid of it, making room for their new stock. That made sense. When he asked if he could buy it the sales person looked at him with a surprised look on their face, as if not expecting someone to buy such a thing. When the bracelet was removed from the display case, the sales person commented that they'd take fifty percent off since it seemed like he was buying it for someone else. Well, that was rather nice of them. The jewelry was gift wrapped before given to him, Flynn paid for it and thanked the sales person as he left.

Well that took care of one present. Of course the very next thing he needed to do was order the cake, because no cake on Yuri's birthday was a VERY bad thing. As always he placed an order for a rather nice strawberry shortcake with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it, which would be picked up the day of the event. Just in case he actually did end up coming home late for whatever reason he also ordered a bag of cream filled bonbons to go. The people at practically all of the bakeries in town knew him and the raven haired male, because he said it didn't feel 'right' for them not to visit all of them. So when he stopped to chat with one of the bakers he lost track of time slightly, and once he had finally snapped back into reality he had to rush.

Stumbling out of the bakery he nearly toppled the person coming in, the blonde quickly apologizing before running off. The only reason he stopped was because he heard his name called, and upon turning around he thought he'd be faced with one of his or at least one of Yuri's friends. But no…he was met with someone had hadn't seen, thought about, or even spoken to over the phone in years. Sodia…Now he did have a few options at the moment, but most if not all of them were pretty much screwed over because of the fact that he had responded to her call. So that left only one choice. He smiled nervously as he greeted her, wondering just where the situation would be heading.

She didn't say anything to him at first, merely walking over to him as she scanned him with her eyes, clearly examining him. The only thing Flynn could do was strand there, trying his best to find the right words to say to her. But then again, what do you say to an ex that had really taken their breakup badly? Or rather he assumed she had taken it badly, because every time she saw him in the hallway after that she'd turn on her heel and walk in the other direction. That pretty much told him that she wanted nothing to with him…

When Sodia was finally finished looking him over she invited him to have a cup of coffee with her, and not wanting to be rude he agreed. The first, and very irrational, thought he had was that she was going to take him behind a back alley somewhere and beat the living shit out of him, or worse kill him. Once he had gotten that out of the way he mind could finally function properly, his logical side telling him that she probably wanted to talk to him…but about what he hadn't figured out yet. Like with the bakeries the people at the cafés knew him, because Yuri's reasoning was 'if there was coffee there would be sweets'. He was greeted by a few people upon walking in, the side glance Sodia give him making him stop his half-hearted wave immediately.

The two of them sat at a table right next to the window, something both he and the other male hated to do because they felt like animals in the zoo. But he forgot about this fact when he was with his ex, mainly because he didn't want to do anything to upset her like questioning her choice of seating. The blonde merely ordered a small cup of iced coffee, the sole female that sat across from him doing the same. The two of them had invested such little interest in the coffee they ordered because that was not the point of them being there…they were there to talk.

But even that too a bit of time…

The two of them were seriously sitting in the café for a good ten minutes before something was said, Flynn having to be the one to break the ice. Starting off with something small seemed like a good idea, so he asked her what she was doing in town since it was a little ways away from where she live (okay, more than a little). Sodia said she was visiting a friend, and since she didn't know the area that well decided to look around a little. Okay, that seemed plausible. He started to tell her that he went to school that wasn't too far from the café, but the blonde was sure she already knew that. His mind was still drawing a blank as to what should've been said next, but when she asked him if he was still with Yuri he couldn't help but stare at her.

'With' could've been taken in many ways, and since he wasn't quite sure what she meant he kept quiet. Sodia must've noticed how uncomfortable he was getting, because she adding that she meant if the two of them were in a relationship. Oh…that was clear enough for him to understand, but the problem was if he could really talk to her about something like that. Their whole breakup was based on the fact that he liked the raven haired male more than her…so why would she want to talk about him? It would probably upset her, but…Flynn told her truth. He told her that he and the other male had been dating since summer break, and before he could continue he noticed a rather odd look on the female's face. Was that…confusion?

The blonde asked her if anything was wrong, and she merely said that she thought the two of them had been dating for MUCH longer. Well it looked like he had to explain that too…So with a small blush he did, saying that he didn't want things between him and Yuri to be weird, so he kept his feelings to himself and didn't say a word about them until the raven haired male confessed to him during break. Things were silent after that, Flynn not quite sure if he should've stopped while he was ahead. When Sodia actually did speak she sounded irritated, the sole female at the table saying that she thought he was crazy for wanting to date Yuri in the first place. Sadly he'd been told that before, because, well…Yuri was the exact opposite of him, thus making it seem like they weren't compatible. But they were.

But Flynn really couldn't help but cough when he heard his ex say that as long as he was happy her opinion didn't matter, but it was the small smile she gave him that made him really gawk. Something in the universe must've been either broken or malfunctioning, because there was no other way for his mind to fathom what was going on. Sodia had said that she was…_happy_ that he was happy with the raven haired male. Because he was sure his brain would break if he thought too much about it, the blonde merely smiled and gave her a small 'thank you', which seemed lighten the mood. He seriously thought she hated him after the break up they had, but then again it would've been a little odd for her to hold onto that much animosity for so long. Wouldn't that be considered a little…obsessive? Flynn was sure that's what it was.

The two of them didn't have long to talk since the blonde actually was in a hurry, but before he could leave he was greeted with a rather unwelcome parting gift. He had wondered why Sodia had not touched her ice coffee, and by the time he had gotten ready to leave the ice had melted and he was sure it had become room temperature. Apparently, this was what she had wanted…that coffee was not meant to be consumed. Having lukewarm coffee thrown on him wasn't all that bad, but at least when Yuri smacked him with a roll cake he could enjoy the sensation raven haired male licking it off of him. Apparently his coffee splash was 'payback' for him kicking her out of his house when they broke up that night, and as understandable as that was the walk back home was…interesting to say the least.

Once actually back home he found (just like he thought he would) Yuri wide awake and on the couch playing video games, his only response being 'where the hell have you been?' as his eyes never once left the screen (thank god). Before he could complain anymore the blonde dropped the bag of bonbon onto the other male's lap, not waiting for him to say anything because he _really_ needed to take a bath. Before doing so he hid Yuri's present in a place he knew the other wouldn't look…under the bed. Seriously, he might've cleaned his roomed but that seemed to be the spot he hated doing. So that pretty much made it the perfect hiding spot. Once it was away in its safe spot the blonde returned to his room and began to undress, the smell of coffee finally getting to him as it began to dry. As he did so he began reflecting on the events of that day, or particularly his meeting with Sodia, and upon thinking about it…

"It wasn't that bad." Flynn said as he stroked the other male's hair, this action causing the raven haired male to prop his chin on his chest.

"Well you came home smelling like a mocha cappuccino, so I guess not."

At this the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway…" Yuri started as he repositioned himself back on the other male's hips, "Why did you leave so early to begin with?"

Oh right…he still needed to explain that. Now Flynn would freely admit he wasn't the best liar in the world, but all he really needed to do was come up with something that sounded true to Yuri's ears. That was easier said than done; he wouldn't go so far as to say the other male was human lie detector, but when it came to_ his_ lies the raven haired male would pick them out fairly quickly. For example:

"A new game came out and I wanted to get in line for it early, but apparently it was too late and they sold out-"

"Liar."

"Okay…Judith asked for my help with something, so I spent most of the morning at her place-"

"I already called her."

"Ah…well I finally decided to take cooking lessons-"

"There's not a café in the world that'd allow you in their kitchen."

"I…was walking the neighbor's dog?"

"They don't have a dog."

"I was fighting evil by moonlight?"

"Were you even trying with that one?"

"Not really."

At this the raven haired male laughed a little, but Flynn still needed to figure out something to say to him. Decided that since it was such a common thing he told the other male that he had only ordered him a cake since his birthday was coming up, and without missing a beat Yuri asked if he had gotten him anything else. Oh…what was this…? The other male wanted something else? This was new…and of course the blonde couldn't help but poke fun at him because of it. Tilting his head to the side in a rather playful manner, a small smirk spreading across his lips as Flynn asked if the raven haired male wanted him to buy something nice for his birthday. This caused Yuri to react in a way the blonde just loved: by blushing deeply.

"O-Of course not! A-A cake is the only thing I want." He said as he looked the side a little, the blush on his face only deepening.

"Really…what if I bought you something to put on your finger?" The blonde casually said, moving his head to the side ever so slightly to avoid the fist that was very much intended for it.

"Like hell I'd accept it!" Yuri yelled as he tried his best to hide his embarrassment, but in Flynn's eyes he was failing horribly.

He was blushing so hard that his ears had turned red, and when he became like this it was rather hard for him to 'come down'. He'd probably be red in the face for the next ten minutes or so, but it was really up to the blonde to determine just how long the other male stayed like that. And really…Flynn didn't want him coming down off of his high any time soon. Reaching up he pulled the raven haired male down, making sure any possible way of escape for him was no longer an option.

And then the blonde began with his story…one he was sure would make the other male hate his guts. He started off with the ring, one that wouldn't be too extravagant because the blonde wanted to make sure the other male wore it and not paraded it around just the make passerby's envious. The day he would propose would be a nice one, neither hot nor cold, and there would not be a single cloud in the sky. The two of them would be on their way to the bakery, because even if Flynn wasn't really that sure about the future he knew the other male's lust for sweets would be something that would _never_ change. Before they even reached their destination, Flynn would grab the raven haired male's wrist, stopping the two of them dead in their tracks. Of course he would be nervous; anyone in his position would be, and his nervous never once calmed the moment he got down on one knee.

The proposal would be simple but it would be enough to make the other male's eyes misty, if not outright cry out of happiness. Then the wedding would come, obviously a few months later since a lot of planning went into those things. Their mothers would be crying, their fathers would be trying their best to calm them down and he, Flynn Scifo, would be standing at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride to emerge from the double doors of the church. The two of them hadn't seen one another for the entire day, mainly because it was considered bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.

But it was a small price to pay because as soon as those double doors opened the blonde would be in awe; out would step the raven haired male, his beautiful white dress flowing in the non-existent wind as he came through. They would say their vows perfectly, and when it came time to kiss they would lean in slow, making sure their moments were also flawless-

"_**DEAR SWEET JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED IN THE HEAD YOU ARE?**_"

That took less time than Flynn thought…he hadn't even gotten to the honeymoon yet. Even with his attempt to cover it, the blonde could clearly see that the other male's face was bright red. Mission accomplished.

"God you're so…Ugh, goddammit, just die!" Yuri said with a loud groan as he broke away from the other's grasp (which Flynn allowed), picking up the pillow next to him as he did so. He slammed it rather harshly against the blonde's face, and the only thing Flynn could do was let out a small, strangled gasp/laugh.

It was fairly amusing to him, the raven haired male getting so bent out of shape because of his words, but then again…Flynn had been rather realistic with his interpretation. That was probably the reason Yuri was reacting the way he was…because the blonde hadn't been outrageous, because he had stayed without the boundary of reality and hadn't strayed in the slightest. Of course Flynn should've been more focused on the fact that he was being suffocated with a pillow, but he was too busy laughing at the other male's antic to really do anything. At least he was using the soft pillow. Once he felt that he was actually losing oxygen he flipped the two of them, making it so the raven haired male was on his back while he pinned his wrist above his head.

Yuri didn't bother struggling because he knew he wouldn't be getting out of that hold.

"Shit…" Was all the raven haired male could say, and as the blonde watch him fidget ever so slightly under his grasp he couldn't help but ask:

"Is talking about this kind of thing really that bad?"

"Yes!" The raven haired male shouted, but upon calming down the look on his face softened a bit, "I mean…I guess not, it's just…ugh, the way you say things! It drives me crazy! I mean, I don't hate it or anything…Dammit, I don't know what to say!"

Flynn couldn't help but chuckle at this; watching as the male below him attempted to find the right words to describe his feelings really did cause a warm feeling to form in his chest, even if every other word of his attempt seemed to be a curse. That was just who he was. He heard the other male give off a loud huff before he stopped talking, obviously giving up on his effort to explain himself. Leaning down he pressed their foreheads together, telling the raven haired male that he didn't need to say anymore become he completely understood his feelings.

"The things you say…" Yuri muttered as he let out a small groan.

"You know you love them."

"Shut up."


	7. Seventh Parent Chapter

**A/N:** A little drama coming your way~

* * *

All hell was about to break loose…Yuri just knew it. Shit was just not going his way that week, so it shouldn't have surprised him that it ended on such a low note. Maybe it was supposed to balance out the pretty damn awesome week he had the week before, and if he had foreseen the events that had befallen him he would've toned it down a bit.

Now the raven haired male would fully admit that from time to time he forgot just when his birthday was, and this was pretty apparently as he awoke last Tuesday. He was groggy, so much so that he really contemplated blowing off his classes so he could just sleep. But of course his ass would've been dragged out of the bed by the blonde, who would've been just as tired as he was and looking if he didn't want to get up as well. Goddammit, what was so wrong about missing a day or two of classes? Sleep was much more important. Even if he thought this he still willed himself out of bed, taking his usual twenty minutes to do so. Once finally up he had to drag his still weak body into the kitchen, in great need of something to give him a pick-me-up. Coffee was his only option, but since that took SO long to make he had to collapse at the kitchen table and just stare at it, willing it to _hurry the fuck up_.

Since it was turning out to be a shitty day, it just seemed right to repeat over and over again that his day was probably going to suck. He had three tests to take that week, and having not studied for any of them the raven haired male was sure that failure was the only option he had. His grades, much like back in high school, where decent, nothing spectacular. He retained his decent grade because he knew it meant the teacher would leaving him the hell alone if he slept in class, and he'd be free from the nagging of his parents which was an added bonus for him. His parents…god what was there to say about them? Like most adults they argued over petty things, but the two of them would take it to such an extreme level that Yuri either blocked it out to the best of his abilities or just flat out left the house.

He'd been doing this since the age of ten, and the raven haired male was rather grateful for meeting Flynn because it gave him a safe place to escape to. He knew that an underage boy wandering the streets at night was a dangerous thing, but it was a small price to pay for not wanting to hear the loud voices of his mother and father. He seriously believed that they used his 'bad behavior' as an excuse to just yell at one another, something he did not tolerate in the slightest. He didn't _want _to be the cheap fuel for their arguments…no…it was better to call them 'stupid disagreements that always escalated into more insignificant bullshit'.

This was why he liked going over to the blonde's place…it was quiet. Over there he could get himself a decent amount of sleep, and all without bothering anyone because all he had to do was slip in the other male's room and get into bed with him. Hell it didn't even have to be in the middle of the night for him to come over; because he just knew when his parents were having a bad day, he sometimes would leave school together with the blonde, spending the entire day over at his house until the next day. Of course Flynn's parents didn't mind this, and the raven haired male really couldn't really help but wish his own mother father were like them.

Over at Flynn's place no one yelled, no one used him for argument purposes and no one kept him up all night. Well…he sometimes kept the blonde up because he just couldn't sleep. It could easily be said that Flynn was the stability that kept him sane…Yuri was quite sure that if it wasn't for the blonde he'd be a completely different person, one who indulged in self-destructive habits just so he could get the hell away from his parents. So he had a lot to be thankful for.

Upon hearing the low 'beep' of the coffee maker the raven haired male groggy hauled his tired body over to it, reaching into the cupboard an retrieving his mug before doing so. He never drank coffee black, mainly because he found it bitter and disgusting. Once he had dumped about a pound of sugar and creamer into it did he deem it 'acceptable', but there was on small problem that day…there wasn't any goddamn sugar OR creamer in the apartment. How the hell was that even possible? How could he, Yuri Lowell, lover of all things sweet, have forgotten to buy the GODDAMN SUGAR AND CREAMER? Slamming his head against the counter he mutter a few not so nice curses, wondering how the hell he could've overlooked something so important.

Oh…that's right…it was Flynn's fault. While shopping the bastard wouldn't stop touching him, so of course he probably overlooked a few things. But why the sugar, dammit? Granted he could live without the sweet stuff, but just not that morning…he needed that damn coffee, and drinking it black would've just brought his mood down further. Of course he could've gotten up and went to the store to retrieve the missing, but there was no way in hell he was stepping outside when he was feeling so drained. He might've ended up slumped against a wall asleep if he did so, and sleeping outside just didn't seem like the greatest thing to him. So with a loud groan he slammed his coffee mug against the table, pouring the (nasty) liquid into it as he mutter another long string of curses. This was NOT a good way to start off his day.

It didn't take long before the blonde entered the kitchen, the smell of the coffee obviously stirring him from his sleep. But then he noticed something…why the hell did he look so happy? The raven haired male growled at this a little, wanting the other to experience the same bullshitty morning he had. When he heard the blonde ask why there wasn't any sugar or creamer, he really couldn't help smirk inwardly a little. Yes…Yes! He was going to be pissed off for not having either, thus making it so his happy mood was shattered. They could be miserable together!

But really…how was he supposed to know that all Flynn would do was smile and give him a 'that's okay' when he told him that they owned neither? That wasn't how the situation was supposed to go! Groaning once more place his head against the table, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep and forget about how horrible his day was going. When he felt two arms wrap around him he didn't move, but when he heard the words 'happy birthday' he jolted up and stared bewilderingly at the blonde. Birthday…? The hell was he talking about- oh…Just to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding anything he looked over at the calendar the two of them kept on the kitchen wall, and sure enough it was indeed his birthday.

Could anyone really blame him for forgetting? It was the further thing from his mind that morning! But the calendar didn't lie, so he sat back in his chair and let out a loud sigh, wondering if it was a prelude to something good or bad. However, he was sure of one thing…birthdays meant cake. Just as he was about to ask the blonde interrupted him, saying that he could have his cake after they where done with their classes for the day. That was so not what he wanted to hear…but he went along with it because even if his day sucked he would have something sweet at the end of it.

It never took long to get ready, but every so often he would glance over at the bed, wanting so badly to just say 'screw it' and hop back into it (hell, he almost did). His mood only became fouler upon realizing that he had a test in his first class, and with Flynn not there he was sure to just sleep through it. Now Yuri wasn't the type to cheat, so that wasn't at all what he meant, he just needed him there so he could focus. When he saw the blonde completely focused on his work he knew he probably should've been doing the same…It was like some sort of strange motivation for the raven haired male, because he knew that if he wanted to stay with Flynn he needed to keep his decent average. But when he wasn't there…screw it, Yuri wanted to _sleep_.

Upon flipping his test over, eyes scanning each question, he couldn't help but stop and stare. He knew…everything that was on the test. He must've been seeing things, but as he began writing down the answers the feeling that they were absolutely right began to wash over him. That…couldn't be right…he hadn't studied for the test at all, and he barely stayed awake given the fact that it was the first class of the day. What…the hell…was going on? Needless to say he continued on, turning it in alone with everyone else once done. He had a strangely…light feeling about him as he walked to his next class, it being one of the few both he and the blonde shared. However, he almost completely forgot he was there, so stuck in his own mind that he neglected his own surroundings. The raven haired male was brought back to reality once the other male waved his hand in front of his face, asking if everything was alright.

Yuri truly wasn't sure how he should've answered that. He took a moment to think, finding that just telling the other male that he was pretty damn sure he had aced a test he hadn't studied for wasn't all that bad of an idea. Flynn just looked at him, probably wondering why that was such a big deal. Why? Because for someone like him to ace a test he needed to be attentive in class, actually study for at least a month before hand and memorize those notes of his every morning, evening and night. But this had not occurred…so what the hell? Sure he was happy and all that, but he couldn't help but think that his doing well on something was a start to _something_.

Surprisingly, he was so easily fooled into thinking that 'something' was good. The day went on rather smoothly, the raven haired male planting a few quick kisses on the other male every time they parted or met in the hallway. Hell, he didn't care who saw them, and he made this pretty damn clear the first time he 'attacked' Flynn in the hallway. He was pretty sure no one really cared about their public displays of affections, but when someone did have a problem with them Yuri kindly escorted them to an empty part of a the school and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. They were all guys looking for a fight anyway, all of them were, and Yuri was always happy to oblige.

Just because he was in love with a guy didn't mean he couldn't kick an ass or two.

By the time lunch had rolled around his day had gone so well that he really thought it was nothing more than a dream…but since the blonde had pinched him a few times he knew he was well awake. Because the school lunch was so shitty, Yuri took it upon himself to make both his and Flynn's lunch everyday. The raven haired male really didn't mind this, because it was a hell of a lot better than having to stay with the blonde while he recovered from food poisoning. He usually did his own thing unless asked to make something specific, which didn't happen often since the other male was always happy with what he made. Except something seemed off…Flynn seemed pretty distracted, his attention completely focused on the lunch box he had given him.

Did it smell bad or something? He asked him this, adding that if it did he'd go back to the apartment and make him something else. The blonde quickly apologized, saying that he just had a lot on his mind and that there was nothing wrong with his food. Was that all…? Yuri was pretty happy about this since he was seriously thinking that something horrible had happened to Flynn (given the fact that _he_ was having such a good day), so he really couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. If something terrible happened to the blonde while he was having a bad day he would've hated himself…because he had been blessed with so much luck that day while the other male was given the short end of the stick. That just wasn't fair.

Tilting his head to the side a little he asked what had grabbed the other male's attention so, since, you know, the only thing he should've been distracted by was _him_. When he heard the word 'present' escape the other male's lips, Yuri, like he always did with the blonde, invaded his personal space. He was about an inch away from the other male's face when he repeated the word, and Flynn, in his startled state, had to back up a little just to get some distance and speak. But the raven haired male just followed him, keeping the same distance between the two of them as he asked just what this 'present' was. It wasn't until the blonde backed himself into a wall did he fess up, but only slightly. He admitted that he had purchased 'something' for his birthday, and Yuri's mind began spinning with thought of just what that 'something' was.

Maybe…another cake? Nah, he could've just told him if it had been something like that…so sweets were pretty much out. Then what else could it be…? Yuri was the kind of person who didn't have that many interests, and the ones he did have the other male already knew about. So then what did- _oh, a thought_. If the blonde was putting so much secrecy into just what he had purchased for him, then maybe it was something…valuable…Now the word was pretty damn vague, but when it came to one Flynn Scifo and their relationship that one really only meant one thing. Smirking a little the raven haired male back up, saying that there was no longer any need for the other to say a singe word…he had figured it out. He laughed a little as he told the other that him buying a ring so early was a little unexpected, but so completely welcome.

Flynn just stared at him for a moment, seconds seeming to just tick away before he blurted out that he 'hadn't bought him a ring'. Really…? There was a small awkward silence before the raven haired male let out a loud 'WHAT?' before grabbing the blonde's collar, demanding that he tell him just what the hell he was hiding if a ring wasn't it. The blonde merely laughed a little and asked if he wanted him to go out a buy a ring, to which Yuri quickly let him go and shouted a loud 'NO!' in his face. Dammit…he had done it again…It was a sad little fact that he had a habit of shouting things he really didn't mean, thus causing him to backtrack and explain what he really meant. He always sounded like an idiot when doing so, because he was sure as hell what he wanted he just didn't know how to word it.

The raven haired male found, like he always did, that his attempts to express himself were futile so he merely plopped against the other male, calling him an 'idiot' in the process. The two of them stayed like that until it was time for their next period, and all Yuri could do was think about just what the blonde had bought for him. Ugh, it was driving him crazy! A ring was easy to explain, it was predictable, it was…something he wanted. He was the kind of person who desired very little, those few things being sweets, Flynn and a decent amount of sleep. So he could easily say it was the first time in a long time he'd ever really wanted something. Of course he could easily wait until the two of them, ahem, 'made it official' since then it would have more significance. But a placeholder wasn't that bad of an idea!

All the thoughts about rings and weddings seriously had him spent by the time he had mad it back to the apartment, just wanting the blonde to show him what he had bought so he could get some sleep. The first thing he was presented with was very nicely decorated strawberry shortcake, his personal favorite, and the only cake he ever really asked for on his birthday. So it came as no surprise to him. However…the next thing he was given did make him hold his breath. It was a box, far too big to be a ring but still small enough to have damn near anything in it. Given the way it was wrapped he was sure the blonde hadn't done it, given the fact that he possessed zero skills in that department. Slowly he unwrapped it, making sure he didn't rip the paper since it did look pretty nice, and once it was finally off the only thing he needed to deal with was the actual opening of the box.

Why the hell was opening a box so nerve-racking? Deciding that he had wasted enough time he finally opened the damn thing, and he hadn't notice until it was opened that he had closed his eyes. Staring down his previously closed eyes were met with something shiny, something that was most definitely not a ring. Well…it could've been called a ring for his wrist, but that just sounded stupid. Picking it up he examined it, fingers running over the smooth gold before stopping to rub the ruby red stone in the middle. Slipping it on he held it up to the light, the bracelet shinning brightly as he turned it every which away his wrist could go. It was…absolutely stunning. When asked if he liked it or not Yuri merely hugged the other male, asking if that answered his question. It was a great gift, so much so that he just had to repay the other male for everything he had done.

Now he was quite sure the two of them hadn't broken any world records in the bedroom that night, but he was sure they wouldn't be going to class the next day.

The rest of the week felt like such a dream; he aced the other two tests he had the week, managed not to get into any trouble during his science class (he always seemed to screw something up…) and had one of his art projects win an award…it was a shitty school one that no one really cared about, but an award was an award. Everything felt so…great. This was probably the reason everything seemed to take a nosedive the next week, and he really should've seen it coming…but no, he was too high on his successes to anticipate anything. The first thing that should've tipped him off that his week was going to be a really shitty one was the fact that he woke up that Monday feeling like crap, more so than usual.

Little things began happening, things that no normal person would really pay attention to like stubbing ones toe, spilling a drink on oneself, completely bombing two test that were worth more than the three he aced (okay, that one really, really should've tipped him off) and losing a project he was supposed to turn in. Nothing really hit him until Friday, when both he and Flynn received a…unexpected visit. The two of them were doing, well, what they did best in the bedroom, and really it was the only way for the raven haired male to forget about how crappy his week had been. That's what sex was for sometimes, a release from all stress of the week, day, hour or whatever. Of course he liked it for the other aspects of it, such as him becoming closer to the blonde more so than anyone ever would, or for that matter seeing a side of the male that no one else would.

They weren't really that far into the process, clothes were just starting to come off when a knock at the front door interrupted them. Yuri told the other male to ignore it, since he seemed pretty intent on answering it. Whoever it was could've waited at least twenty minutes. But after about one it seemed pretty clear that the blonde was no longer in the mood, so with a loud huff he allowed him to get the goddamn door. Seriously, what the hell? Rolling on his stomach he waited for the blonde's return, hoping to high hell it wasn't Judith. He had already had a talk with her about calling ahead of time before coming over, because she really had a habit of doing so at the WRONG time. Thank god she didn't have a key.

The raven haired male was about to go see what was taking Flynn so long, since he had been gone for a whopping _minute_, but was halted the moment the blonde barged into the room, quickly closing the door behind him. Without any hesitation he told him to get dressed, Yuri having to raise a brow and ask the pretty obvious question. Why? With this he paused for a bit, and it was only then that the raven haired male really noticed the how anxious he looked. Okay…so it was really something serious. He really didn't say anything as he dressed, but when he had on what he had deemed 'appropriate attire' the blonde asked him if the two of them could have a semi-serious talk. Something was definitely going on…

Going over to the door he opened it ever so slightly, and upon peeking out he could completely understand why the other male was acting so off. It was Flynn's parents…Yuri would freely admit that he liked the blonde's parents, liked the fact that they never questioned why he was over at their house all hours of the day and liked the fact that they, well, liked him. He thought the Flynn's mother was actually very pretty, but it was pretty clear that the male he was living with received all of his looks from his father since the looked _exactly_ alike (though his father was older). The two of them really weren't all the strict, and if he really wanted to describe them the best word to use would've been 'normal'…and it was precisely because of this word that he understood the other male's restlessness. Both he and the blonde were defying what was considered 'the norm'.

Walking over he sat next to the blonde who had positioned himself on the bed, the two of them sitting in silence until Yuri broke the ice. He told the other that it would've been a lie for him to say that everything would've been okay, that he understood the thought process of an adult who he just learned that their son had fallen for another male. But he did understand one thing…the blonde's mother and father were accepting people, and even if they ended up hating his decision they'd still treat him as their child. Nothing was really said after that, the two of them sitting in a silence that he was sure neither one of them wanted to break that time. Yuri might've had loose lips but he knew when they needed to be kept shut, and that was certainly one of those times. They couldn't laugh this off like they usually did, couldn't smile so easily since it dealt with the blonde's personal relationship with his parents.

When he felt a hand squeeze his he didn't move, when he was pulled away from the bed and out of the room the raven haired male didn't make a sound. The two of them found the blonde's parents in the kitchen, his mother muttering something about 'not having enough tea' as she looked through cabinet after cabinet. They stood in the doorway for a moment, Yuri noticing that the other male was pretty much about to break his hand from the way he was gripping it. It wasn't until the raven haired male shook his hand a little did he make a small sound, the other having to take a deep breath before saying (in a horribly shaky voice) 'Yuri and I are dating'. Both his mother and his father looked over at them, but their gazes didn't linger for long because they quickly went right back to what they were doing.

That…wasn't the reaction they were expecting. Maybe they were…in denial or something; like they were pretending that they hadn't heard the word their son had just said. That combined with the deathly pale look Flynn was giving them pretty much sent the raven haired male over the edge. Stepping forward he began shouting that they were trying to tell them something pretty damn important, but was stopped when the blonde's mother told him that both she and her husband had 'already known for a _long_ time'. That pretty much shut him up. But then again…what the hell did any normal person say in that kind of situation? Needing some kind of support he turned towards the blonde that was desperately squeezing the life out of his hand, only to find that looked just as lost as he did.

Damn…that wasn't good.

Obviously further elaboration was needed, and thankfully the sole female in the room decided to help them out. And oh what a story it was…Apparently the two of them had known that something was going on between the two of them since_ middle school_, and didn't really figure out what that 'something' was until they entered high school. Well…that would've been a nice tidbit of information to know about beforehand, so, you know, Flynn didn't practically have a heart attack while thinking his family had disowned him! The hand that was about to break his finally let up, the blonde letting out a long sigh in the process.

Well, he did have every right to feel relived. The four of them finally sat down and had a proper talk, Flynn's father jokingly saying that he hoped his son was using a condom since the last thing he wanted was for Yuri to get knocked up. Oh ha, ha…But at least the air around them was light, the four of them talking without a care in the world. That was a big mistake on the raven haired male's part…Right as the blonde's parents were leaving, his father suddenly remember something, saying that 'Yuri parents would be arriving late tomorrow since their plane was delayed'. Yuri truly wished he hadn't had said that…

"Shit…" Was all the raven haired male could say as he sat on the couch, watching the clock on the wall as he did so. There were only a few minutes before his own parents knocked on the apartment door, and he'd been preparing himself since yesterday for it. But truth be told…there was no amount of prep he could do to ready himself for whatever was to come.

"Yuri…" The blonde started as he placed his hand on top of his head, "Calm down a little, you're going to pull your hair out if you don't stop…"

Oh, right…when nervous Yuri had a habit of racking his fingers through his hair, but apparently he had gone from racking to just down right yanking. He allowed the hand that was causing the havoc to be taken by the blonde followed by the other, the raven haired male allowing himself to be pressed against Flynn's chest. Shit was just not going well for him…he could seriously deal with the other male's parents because, frankly, they were sane…his parents on the other hand…god…Last night had been hell for him, mainly because he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and did nothing but toss and turn all night long. He hated the fact that he was preventing the blonde from getting a decent night's sleep, but at that point the only thing on his mind was just getting through the next day.

"This sucks…"

"I know, Yuri, I know…"

No…he didn't _truly _know. Flynn had never seen his parents act like idiots, and this was because the raven haired had made sure that he never had. He hardly allowed the blonde to enter his house, and on those rare occasions that he did have him over he made sure neither of his parents were home. He didn't…he didn't want the other male to see that side of his family, didn't want him to see how screwed up they really was. And really, was that so wrong of him? He was just trying to protect Flynn from the madness, because really that's all his parents seemed to cause…madness.

Finally relaxing against the blonde, Yuri brought his attention back to the clock, nerves still very much getting to him. He didn't want another minute to pass, and in all truthfulness he wanted time to just stop, making it so his parents never came and that the scene with Flynn just holding him would never end. But wishes like that never came true.

"Hey, um…" Yuri started as he fidgeted a bit, not quite sure how the other male was going to take what he needed to say to him.

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind…could I talk to my parents alone first…?" He muttered, obviously wanting to deal with the problem before it became out of hand. The blonde merely smiled at him, saying that if that's what he wanted than he didn't mind at all. Thank god…

It was another twenty minutes before there was a knock at the door, and with it Flynn released him before disappearing into his room. 'Please don't go' was what he desperately wanted to say, but knew he shouldn't. It took him a minute before he actually got up and walked over to the door, but even then he hesitated to open it. The sooner he opened it the sooner he could get their meeting over it…that's what he repeated over and over again in his head, and really that was the only thing that allowed him to put his hand on that doorknob. Of course the first person he was greeted with was his mother, who as soon as the door was fully open hugged him tightly. His father came in behind her, giving him a small greeting before ruffling his hair a bit.

"I missed you so much, Honey!" His mother said before putting him at arms length, obviously examining him, "Are you alright? You look pale. Are you sick? Do you need anything-?"

"Jesus, let the boy breath before you start interrogating him."

"I'm just asking if he's feeling alright."

God they hadn't even been inside the apartment that long and they were already starting…

"I'm fine…" Yuri said, making sure it was loud enough to make them stop but soft enough to make it sound like he wasn't yelling. Leading the two of them into the kitchen, Yuri told them that school was fine, because he needed to get that one out of the way before they started bickering again.

Did he necessarily have to tell his parents about his relationship? Of course not…but he wanted them to at least acknowledge that he was in love with Flynn…It would've been an added bonus if they were okay with it, but if not as long as they accepted the fact everything would be okay. The raven haired male knew, that without a doubt, talking to them was going to give sheer hell, so when the three of them were seated there he immediately cut the small talk. Looking between the two of them he could tell this was going to be a challenge, not because of what he was going to say but because of how they were going to react…

"Okay look…I know you two know me and Flynn have been living together, but during the summer we…" He paused, examining the slightly tense faces that started at him in the process, "Started dating…"

Just as he expect a rather uncomfortable silence filled the air, and only time could tell just when it would've been broken. He watched them, wondering who would be the first to say something, wondering if he'd be scolded or if he'd be given a lecture that started with 'its okay, but-'.

"U-Um…"

So it would be his mother…

"I-I…I really don't know what to say…"

"I sure as hell know what I want to say. What the hell are you thinking, Yuri? Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Actually, I do-"

"You know what? This is all _your_ goddamn fault."

Whoa, whoa, that wasn't directed at him in the slightest, but instead his own mother. What the hell were they doing? As the raven haired male watched the two of them go at it he felt the pit go his stomach begin to sink; why…why did he think that things would've been different this time around? Why did he believe that his parent's behavior would change just because he confessed to them…? He'd put too much faith in them apparently…That wasn't to say he didn't love them, he just…hated the fact that they _weren't even looking at him_…It took him a few years to figure it out, but that that was probably his main gripe with their arguing…even if he was standing in front of them they never looked at him.

"You keep babying him so goddamn much, it's no wonder he turned out like this!"

Look at him…

"My fault? You're the only who was barely around!"

_Look at him…_

"It's called 'having a job' if you didn't know! I'm the one keeping our asses in that nice house!"

"You think I don't work hard enough to do the same?"

_**Look at him…**_

"Don't even get me started on your job-"

"_**SHUT UP AND FUCKING LOOK AT ME!**_"

The raven haired male had successfully stopped both of parents from shouting at one another, but had ended up completely shattering any and all of the restraint he had been building up to deal with them. Maybe…maybe that was a good thing, because they needed to hear what he had to say. After so many years he now felt that he was privileged enough, no, it was his _goddamn right_ to say what he had to. Yuri barely noticed the fact that he was standing, that the chain he'd been sitting in that toppled backwards and that he had slammed his hands against the table. Those were all minor details to him…what he was currently focused on were the shocked expressions on both his mother and his father's face, and he was damn sure it was going to get a lot worse…

"You two have always been like this…always…Stop yelling at each other and look at me…I'm standing right here! _Right here_! Your son just told you something important and you're acting like I'm not even here! Don't take it out on one another, take it out on me! I'm the one you need to talk to! Yell at _me_! Point fingers at _me_! I'm right here dammit, so fucking acknowledge _**me**_!"

"Yuri!"

Whipping his head over to the side his eyes locked with the one person he _really_ didn't want to see at the moment…Flynn. The blonde was standing in the doorway, a mixed look of fear and deep concern spread across his face. He had really wanted to keep him out of his issues until the very end, but from the way the three of them were yelling it seemed like an impossible thing now that he thought about it…Averting his eyes from the other's, there really wasn't a thing he could think of saying to the blonde. That was a part of his life he truly didn't want him to be a part of, because his parents always seemed to bring out a side of him that he hated.

When younger he'd always managed to suppress his feelings before he made it over to the blonde's house, which was why he never actually saw him sad or upset upon arriving. But he couldn't hide this from him…he was showing Flynn just how much spite and anguish he'd been bottling up, and it hurt…When he felt two arms encircle themselves around him he tensed, not completely sure if he should embrace the person in question back.

"Yuri…you don't have to cry."

Cry? What was he talking about…? Reaching up the raven haired male slowly touched his cheek, finding that it was strangely moist, as if he was…It wasn't until he finally noticed the hazy world around him that he _knew_ he was crying; even if he wasn't making a single sound tears were falling, silently show how he really felt. God what was he doing…? Crying in front of his parents was enough, but no, he just had to do so in front of the blonde as well. Gripping the other male's shirt he buried his face in his chest, not having enough courage to face the world anymore.

He heard Flynn start to say something that was clearly not directed at him, which was completely alright because he was trying his damn hardest to block out the world around him. He _so_ tired…Yuri wasn't even sure how long the three of them were speaking, but every now and then he'd be able to make out a few word…and those words obviously had something to do with him. How did he know? Because he constantly heard what sounded like Flynn's voice going 'Yuri and I' a few times. God he was acting like such a coward…having the blonde do all the work for him.

So…with as much willpower as he could muster up he gently pushed himself away from the other male, wiping his eyes before he faced his parents once again. They looked…confused, which was pretty much a given since they had been told something that could easily be considered 'concerning' about him. But Yuri had to say something because he really couldn't let all of the blame fall on Flynn…

"I…" Yuri began, trying his best to think of what he wanted to say and what wouldn't set his parents off again, "Know you probably don't like this…but I…_we_ know what we're doing. You probably hate my decision, but…could at least accept the fact that I'm happy…?"

Nothing was said after that, but it was okay…as soon as he was finished speaking he felt a hand take his, and without even looking over he squeezed it tightly. He wouldn't let go, neither of them would. Yuri watched as his father slow got up, and he never said a word as he left the apartment all together. So that was his answer…now all that's left was his mother's-

"I'm so sorry, Yuri…I didn't know we treated you so horribly" Was all his mother said as he hugged him tightly, and because she was indeed the woman who had given birth to him of course he hugged her back. She apologized over and over again, and all the raven haired male could do was listen as she told him this.

He really couldn't blame her for being completely unaware of what both she and his father were doing, since they were in their own little world when they started arguing. It was…a little scary when he witnessed it the first time. But maybe it was his fault as well…He had years to inform them about their behavior, but instead constantly ran away so he could have some kind of relief away from them. Yuri could've tried to stop the madness sooner, but allowed it to continue on for far too long. So with this the raven haired male apologized as well, apologized for being a bad son and not doing anything when he knew there was a problem.

When he felt her release him his first thought was that she would be leaving fairly quickly, but when she stood in front of the blonde he really couldn't help but tense. His mother was clearly glaring at him, and when she raised her hand as if to strike him the raven haired male couldn't only think of the worse. He saw Flynn physically brace himself, but when the hand didn't come he eased up a bit. Bringing it back down to her side his mother took a step forward, the intense look she had on her face previously now completely softened.

"Please…take care of Yuri…" She said in a small voice, eyes never once leaving the blonde's.

"Of course…" The blonde said as he smiled at her a little, and with that his mother left without another word. Upon hearing the door close the raven haired male leaned against Flynn, feeling so worn out that he seriously contemplated just passing out right there. But he managed to use what little stamina he had to drag his ass over to the couch where he promptly plopped down, his mind needing to thoroughly process what had just occurred that evening.

There was a small shift on weight on the couch, and when his head come in contact with the blonde lap he merely let out a small sigh. It might've been over for that day, but what the future held for him was so very uncertain. His mother seemed to accept him, but what about his father? It was pretty much a given that his parents would never look at him the same way, but…his father was the real problem. He had just up and left without a word, and that pretty much meant that he completely disagreed with the situation. But…would he ever be okay with it? Would there ever be a time where he could act normally around him?

Yuri…really didn't know…

Curling up a little he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, burying his face in the other male's lower half as he did so. He felt so warm…and it wasn't until he felt this warmth did he realize just how cold he had felt before. God he really needed that warmth…so much so that he began to notice that his current position was not cutting it anymore. The arms that were previously around Flynn's waist moved upwards, dangling over the blonde's shoulders as he positioned himself on his lap. Yuri rested his head against the hollow space between the blonde's neck and shoulder, relaxing as he felt himself begin to be held.

"They always fought when I was little…" Yuri muttered as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing a little more.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to…"

"No…I want to…and I have to…"

"…All right…"

Yeah…it was time…

"That's why I came over so often, just to get away from them. Morning, afternoon, night, they didn't care…they just kept fighting. It was always over stupid shit too…I hated it." The raven haired male said as he clinched one of his fists slightly, losing count as he tried to remember just how many times during his childhood he had to sit and listen to his parent's loud behavior.

"But it's not all bad, right? I mean…you had good times with them too, right…?" Flynn asked, voice sounding very uncertain in the process.

"Yeah…I've had good times with them, but…never together."

It was true…all of Yuri's good memories with his parents always involved one of them and not both. They just…didn't do well together. They were absolutely great people apart, but when the two of them were in the same room things went to hell fairly quickly. Burying his face in Flynn's chest he admitted that he didn't want to become like him, didn't want to fight with his significant other over something as trivial as whose turn it was to _turn the fucking light out_. He didn't want to live his life in such a stupid manor, and just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"Well…I believe you won't turn out like them…"

"You don't know that-"

"You're with me aren't you?"

Looking up at the blonde he really had a hard time hiding his disbelief. He was…right. By him just being there he was breaking the chain, stopping him from turning out like his parents and repeating their same love-hate relationship. Well…he really wasn't sure if the two of them even loved one another, so he really couldn't call it such a thing. It was sad…The raven haired male did feeling a little better about the situation, and with it came a light feeling he swear he hadn't felt all day.

"Ugh, I'm really sick of feeling like this," Yuri said as he slid off of the other male. "We need to get out of this apartment."

"That's fine with me-"

"And you're buying whatever we get."

"H-Hey! I never agreed to that-!"

"I don't hear any objections, so it's fine."

"Hey! Listen to me! You can't just go splurging my money-!"

"Flynn…"

Turing his head to the side a little Yuri smiled, thankful that the two of them could go back to their carefree ways, if only little by little.

"Thank you…for saying the things you did." The raven haired male said, noticing the small blush on the other's face as he spoke.

"Yuri…"

"Ugh, I'm doing it again…let's go and spend all of your money before I get angsty."

"Dammit, you are not spending my money!"


	8. Eighth Moving Chapter

**A/N: **Short chapter is short…well, it seems short to me.

* * *

He was…going to do it.

"Flynn, get your ass over here and help me."

He was totally going to-

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and help me move this!"

Oh right…he was supposed to be doing something. After an entire four years of work the time had finally come…graduation. It was bit strange at first, the thought of actually not having to attend classes anymore. But that's where the excitement came in; a life with classes was all they had ever known, so actually leaving that all behind to pursue a job of some kind that did not require them to sit on their ass and take notes was wonderful. But one tiny dilemma came with that…Flynn had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Sure he was an English major, but what was he supposed to do with that? The blonde was sure he wouldn't be writing the next great novel, so he was pretty much at a loss.

He asked Yuri what he'd be doing after they were finally free from the educational institute, hoping that he at least have some kind of idea, but the raven haired male didn't know either. But he did say that he'd definitely have to like the job he took if he wanted to stay for a while. Something he liked…it was a good way of going about things, but something people had to take jobs they hated in order to live. It was a sad fact, but it did happen quite a bit. However…with the other male with him he did feel a little better about his future.

The two of them, along with everyone else in their year, had spent two weeks preparing for the graduation ceremony, and by the time the day had actually come the blonde just wanted to get it over with so he didn't have to do it again. There was one thing he was worried about though…and that would be the appearance of Yuri's parents, or better put if they would show up at all. He still remembered quite vividly the incident that had occurred in their apartment last year, and he was sure it was something he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. Flynn had never seen the raven haired male so…upset, so much so that he really looked like he was about to lose it. But the tears were the deal breaker from him, mainly because it was something he so rarely saw from the other.

How could he have known that Yuri held so much resentment towards his own parents? Then again maybe that's the way Yuri wanted it…for him not to know a single thing about his family. Thinking back the raven haired male always use to dread Parent Visitation Day when they were younger, and he originally thought it was because he just didn't want them talking to his teachers. Yuri wasn't the best student but also wasn't the worst, though his actual behavior in class was a whole different story. That would've been a completely logical thing for him to think, but when piecing the reality of the situation together the truth of the matter was a lot less simple and a lot more privet than what he had fathomed.

The raven haired male didn't want people to see his mother and father arguing like they, quite frankly, hated one another. Sure it was embarrassing as all hell, but the whole physiological aspect of it was really the damaging part. Flynn was sure that seeing ones parents act in such a manor in front of the people you were sociable with left a lasting impression, making others wonder 'well if the mother and father were that bad, what about the child?'. It was…a lot to deal with, and he was sure on some level that the other male was happy that they never actually came (he suspected that Yuri just stopped telling them when the day was at some point).

He really hated seeing Yuri struggle with the decision to mail out his invitations for the ceremony or not, because that was something he really didn't have a say in. He could only watch from afar, watch as the raven haired male stared blankly at the two envelopes addressed to his old home. Eventually he did mail them, saying that he'd at least give them of option of declining rather than just not tell them at all. The only thing he could do was hug the raven haired male, knowing full well that his decision had been a hard one. But things almost took a nosedive after that…The week before the actual ceremony Yuri spent two days in bed, cell phone in hand as he just lied there. Of course the blonde was worried, but…he wasn't sure what he should've been doing.

Flynn tried shaking him a few times, but he was only met was a small swat of the other male's hand and an 'I'm tired'. Lying next to him really didn't help at all, it only made the silence in the room even more uncomfortable…His last resort was really, well, stupid in his mind, but anything to get Yuri out of bed. There was only one thing in the entire world that the raven haired male hated for him to do alone, and that something just happened to be cooking. Now Flynn wasn't thinking of burning the place down, just attempt making something since he was rather hungry because the other male wasn't cooking.

The first thing he did was attempt to chop vegetables, which ended with him cutting two of his fingers and the veggies coming out in completely different sizes. It was a pretty sad sight. After bandaging his poor fingers he decided to at least make something with them, so a stew was his best bet. This did mean he'd be dealing with something he was told never to touch…raw meat. It was just one of those things Yuri forbid him from dealing with, mainly because if he handled it wrong both of them could've ended up sick. Because he knew this Flynn decided to take extra precautions, slopping on a pair of surgical gloves he'd retrieved from the first-aid kit. Luckily he didn't cut his fingers this time, but he had managed to completely screw up the size meat portion and was sure it was cook in an odd way because of it.

With a sigh he continued on, because his plan wouldn't work and he wouldn't be eating if he just gave up (plus Yuri would kill him for wasting food). So he threw everything he had chopping into a large pot along time stock, tomato paste, a various array of seasonings and salt. That didn't seem so hard…but of course he began running around like a chicken with its head cut off when things started going wrong. It wasn't until he heard a small chuckled behind him that he stopped his frantic behavior, turning to see the raven haired male standing in the doorway, a small smile spread across his lips as he laughed a little. All Flynn could do was laugh nervously and try to explain the situation, but all Yuri did was walk passed him and turn the stove off.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde apologized nervously, explaining that it was the only thing he could think of that would get him out of bed. A small silence passed between them before the raven haired male apologized, saying that when it came to his parents he could never seem to act the way he usually did. Turning around Yuri pinched his cheeks as he told him that yanking his ass out of bed was better than burning the apartment down, to which Flynn just laughed a little and told him that he'd do that the next time. From that point on he was banned from the kitchen, which was completely alright because he had managed to accomplish what he needed to. Yuri was himself again…but for how long he wasn't sure.

The actual day of graduation was…interesting to say the least. The ceremony itself was pretty much a blur since he'd done it a million times, but he couldn't help but look over at Yuri every now a then because he looked so annoyed. Who could blame him? He was on stage with everyone else, listening to the same speeches he'd heard before over and over again, being told to clap at things he probably weren't listening to and posing for pictures he really didn't want to take. Once everything was over he pretty much collapsed against him, the blonde telling him he could finally rest once the two of them got back to their apartment. Apparently this was not the case…Firstly Flynn had forgotten that his own parents had come, so he was a little surprised when his mother practically ran up and hugged both him and Yuri tightly, crying as she did so.

His father didn't cry, but did congratulate the two of them which did make the blonde smile a little. The four of them didn't talk for too long before he finally noticed that something had caught the raven haired male's attention. Looking in the same direction he noticed Yuri's mother frantically looking around, obviously searching for her son in the crowed of people. Flynn, knowing full well that this was an opportunity the other male could _not_ miss, nudged him a little as he said that he needed go over. The raven haired male took his hand firmly, holding it for a few moments before smiling at him and letting go. The blonde watched as he jogged over to her, the two of them embracing one another once close enough. It brought a smile to his face as he watched the two of them, because the raven haired male had been so on the edge lately and it was nice to see him really enjoying himself.

But even with this the two of them didn't get back to their apartment till much later, having to 'celebrate' with their parents pretty much the rest of the afternoon. By the time they actually did make it back home it was around eight at night, and upon plopping into his bed he really felt like just sleeping the rest of the night away. But when Yuri straddled his hips he knew he'd be in for a long night, or so he thought until the other male merely lied against him as admitted that he was far too tired for sex that night. Holding into him tightly he agreed, and it wasn't until there was complete silence did he realize how long it had been since the two of them had been like that…Just to two of them in bed, embracing one another until they fell asleep.

He was rather glad they could finally be that way once again…

Things pretty much reverted back to last summer, the two of them barely doing anything other than lying in bed while talking about useless things. Of course Judith called a few time, teasing the two of them as she said that they couldn't spend all day in bed, adding that it wasn't healthy to do nothing but screw all day. That might've been true, but that wasn't stopping them. Though eventually their overindulgent lazy spree did end, in a rather odd fashion might he add…because Yuri asking 'normal' question was always odd for him. The raven haired male merely asked if he was 'happy with their current living conditions', but Flynn could only stare for a few seconds because of the sheer…_normalness_ of the question.

After getting over his shock the blonde did admit that maybe having a one bedroom apartment would've been more beneficial for the two of them since, well, they slept in the same bed. It would also be a lot less financially demanding of them since a one bedroom apartment generally cost less than the two bedroom one they were living in, so that was just another wonderful point that made his mind really lean towards the actual action of moving to another apartment complex. So with that the two of them spent a good month apartment hunting, of course also looking for what could've been their jobs for next twenty years as they did so. The raven haired male was just annoyed that all of the jobs that seem interesting either had employees that held pretty elitist views when it came to certain aspects of art, or were so stuck up that he 'felt they need to pull the stick out of their asses'.

Thankfully the problem seemed to be the people more so than the raven haired male hating the authority figure in charge, because Flynn knew damn well that the other male plus someone giving him orders did not always equal him following them. Yuri could follow orders…just as long as he was allowed to do them is own way. The blonde really couldn't help but admired that part of the other male, his unrestrained and free attitude that he never seemed to tone down. Over the years Flynn had come to the sad conclusion that he could never become like Yuri, or it was better put that the 'authority figures are law' lesson his parents had drilled into him prevented him from doing so. It was depressing he knew, and maybe he didn't want to be so extreme that he was flipping off every person that look at him funny, but being a little rebellious every now and then didn't seem to be all that bad…and since he was with the raven haired male he was sure something had rubbed off on him.

Unfortunately when it came to looking for jobs, all the ones he found dealt with him sitting behind a desk, something he had wanted to avoid completely. As much as doing something he liked was an option, the blonde just couldn't find such a job with the criteria he had created for himself. Flexibility, pay, work hours, distance between point A and B…those were just a few of the things he had come up with for looking for a decent job, and the only ones that met the _minimum _requirements had him sitting in front of a computer screen from morning till evening. But…if it was to support both he and Yuri he would've taken it with little complaints. That was all he really wanted, to be able to keep up the lifestyle he and the raven haired male were living. That wasn't asking too much, right?

"S-Sorry…" Flynn muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had been caught spacing out.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me with this." The raven haired male said as he tried his best to keep the rather heavy cardboard box upright. With another apology he walked over and helped him, the two of them hauling it down to the first floor and into the truck they had rented. The blonde knew exactly why his mind seemed to wander so easily over to other things…and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were moving.

Of course because they had found themselves a new apartment the next and only logical step was to move into their new place. It would've gone a lot quicker if they had a few extra hands, but everyone seemed to have their own things going on. Judith was still an option, but the two of them didn't want to disturb her with manual labor since she needed to rest. The time had come for her yearly trip to Japan, and ever since the busty female had known the both of them she always tried to persuade them to come along. There was really nothing wrong with them going along, it was just that Yuri had this…_thing_ when it came to being on an airplane.

When physically on them he had the habit of fidgeting, turning every which way in his chair as if he was uncomfortable. That by itself would've been fine, but no…he also liked to press the flight attendant button and asked them a thousand and one questions about, well, anything on his mind. Obviously the person being rung so many times wanted to throw them off of the plane. That was just for the three hours it took for them to fly back home, so the blonde couldn't even imagine what a thirteen hour flight would've been like. Hell, the flight attendants might've dropped the two of them off in Europe just to get rid of the raven haired male. So needless to say a trip like that was out of the question until the other male got control over himself.

It was strange how…empty the apartment seemed when they started moving the big furniture out, which was a bit of a hassle at first because the couch was seriously trying to kill them…Other than the beds it was the heaviest thing he owned, and getting it down those stairs was hell. But it wasn't like they could leave it…it had too many (erotic) memories attached to it. The two of them managed to get the damn thing onto the truck without breaking anything, the raven haired male kicking it a few times out of frustration. Flynn really couldn't blame him. After that was taken the easy stuff was next, such as pots, pans, bedroom and bathroom accessories and whatever else the two of them could find and stuff into a box. All the while the blonde kept spacing out, Yuri having to resort to violence just to snap him out of it a few times. But he had so much on his mind…and it didn't help at all that Judith had called him just to tease him…

"Did you ask him?"

"No…not yet…" The blonde said in a small voice, trying his best to not to catch the other male's attention, "We're still moving so…I'll ask when we're in the new apartment."

"You're_ still _moving? I guess that's why it's so noisy downstairs." Judith said as she laughed a little, Flynn sighing a little at her comment. With a yawn she told him that she needed to get back to sleep, asking once again if the two of them would come along with them. The answer was still no.

Closing his phone Flynn leaned against one of the empty walls of the apartment, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. After graduation a rather…_interesting_ urge had overcome him, one that he had previously choked down because he was so not ready to deal with it. He might've joked around with the idea, but he never really felt that he could actually muster up the courage to ask the raven haired male to marry him. But after the responsibility of school had been lifted off of him, Flynn knew…knew that he could finally ask the other. This, however, did not make the process any less nerve-racking. Just being around Yuri after he had made his decision was rather awkward, and when asked if something was wrong with him he had a rather had time explaining himself (or rather coming up with a lie that was believable enough).

He needed to talk to someone, because he felt like if he held it in anymore he'd probably burst. The first person that popped into his mind was obviously his mother, mainly because she was understanding and calm enough not to freak out when he told her the news. Well…that was partially correct. As soon as the blonde told her the news he was bombarded with her excitement, his mother already making wedding plans as she told him how happy she was. She did know that he hadn't asked him yet, right? Apparently this wasn't the case and he spent a good five minutes just telling her this. After she had come down off of her high she told him that there was nothing to worry about, that she knew how much the two of them loved one another so there was no reason for Yuri to say no to him.

That was true…but rejection was still very much an option. They had only started dating the previous year, so maybe the raven haired male would think that he was moving too fast and just deny him right on the spot. There was also the chance that Yuri didn't want things to change between the two of them, the other male much more comfortable with them dating rather than being married. Both were completely reasonable possibilities, and it was because he had filled himself with so much doubt that he hesitated every time a chance presented itself. That's where Judith came in…the day before the move it became increasingly clear that his uncertainties, though completely logical, didn't necessarily apply to_ their _situation. It was _Yuri Lowell_ he was talking about for God's sake, the wild, unpredictable, longer haired male who ran by his own rules. But even one Yuri Lowell was still human…

Flynn really had one too many things going on in his head, and to sort them out the called upon the sole female available to tell him _something_. But that 'something' had to wait as he had to, like he had with his mother, calm her down so they could have a decent conversation. It was strange actually hearing Judith speak with a serious tone, but he listened to her none the less. She said that because she hadn't known Yuri for as long as he had that she wasn't exactly sure how he worked, but she knew for a fact that he was indeed in love with him and that a proposal for marriage would bring him great delight. His unpaired therapist then asked how many carats the wedding band was, and at this point he was quite sure she had reverted back to her old self.

When he said ten she told him that twenty-four would've been better, to which Flynn coughed rather violently as he vividly remembered just how much_ those_ rings cost. He wasn't a goddamn millionaire! But jokes aside she did have a point…so when the following day came he just needed to find the perfect time to ask the other male. Apparently the 'perfect time' was taking awhile. It was already six in the afternoon, they were still moving and fatigue was setting in. Flynn needed to act _quickly_…but that didn't seem to be working in his favor.

Their new apartment wasn't that far from their old one, but this didn't mean that carrying that damn couch up to the third floor was any less hellish than when they were bringing it down. It took a little longer than they though to hoist that thing up to their new room, but once it was in place the two of them promised that thing wouldn't be moved again for a LONG time. The smaller boxes were place where they needed to be which would probably be unpacked during the course of the rest of the week, their bed was set up and once everything was taken care of it was officially time to rest.

"My back is killing me…" Flynn said as he plopped down on that damn couch, it being the main reason for his exhaustion.

"I would say lets break the apartment in, but I'm way too tired for that kind of thing…" The raven haired male said as he pushed the other down, straddling his hips as he lied against his chest. As Flynn wrapped his arms around him, the two of them remaining quiet except for the sound of their light breathing, it didn't really dawn on him that he was in the perfect position to ask for Yuri's hand.

"Um, Yuri, are you awake?"

"Mhm…think so…"

"Alright…I just wanted to say that…we've known each other for a long time, and I know we haven't been dating for that long but I've loved the time I spent with you." The blonde started, pausing a moment when he didn't receive a response, "Yuri?"

"Uh-huh…"

"O-Okay…I-I really love you, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. S-So…" He paused once more, Flynn reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring box that had been there all day,

"W-Will you marry me?"

He held his breath when he once again didn't receive a response, a few 'what if' scenarios playing out in his head as a result. No…no! He wouldn't think of such things! He knew Yuri, knew that he had nothing to worry about…but if nothing went his way he'd deal with it, accepting the fact that the raven haired male wanted thing between them to stay the same. Strangely enough even though they hadn't placed any kind of clock on the wall, he swore he could hear something ticking, counting down the seconds as they passed. He began to get a little nervous when those seconds started to turn into minutes, mainly because it never took Yuri so long to answer _anything_.

"Y-Yuri-?"

The blonde stopped himself once he heard the steady breathing, knowing full well what that meant. Wrapping his arm a little tighter around the other he couldn't help but sigh, a small smile forming on his lips. Well Yuri did have the right idea, so with a long overdue yawn had relaxed himself and joined the raven haired male in Dreamland. He wasn't quite sure how long he was asleep, but upon being assaulted by the suns strong rays that emitted from the window he knew it was morning. Groaning a little he turned a bit, finding that both he and Yuri were no longer in the positions they had fallen asleep in. They were on their sides, Flynn lying near the edge while the raven haired male was tucked comfortably between him and the back of the couch.

Reaching over he pulled him a little closer, gently rubbing his cheek against his hair. It smelled…fresh, fruity even. That could've only meant that he had gotten up at some point during the night and washed it, and thus would've seen- oh shit…the ring box. Moving around a little he tried searching for it, only to find it empty on the ground. So…where was the ring? Looking around a bit more he managed to answer his when he almost gave up and retired back to the couch. There on the Yuri's left hand was the ring, and the blonde couldn't help but feel an odd sensation radiating in his chest. It felt…so warm.

"Thank you…" Flynn said as he reached over and brushed the hair out of the other male's face, placing a small kiss on his forehead as he did so.

"It's not bad…" Yuri mutters as he opened one eye, shifting a little before sitting up and yawning. He watched as he stretched; back arching a little before he plopped back on the couch. With a light chuckle Flynn teasingly ask if he liked the ring, to which he was given a small muffled noise before being kicked in the side. He'd take that as a yes.

Sitting next to him he watched as his would-be partner in marriage turned away from him, his ears clearly indicating that he was blushing pretty hard. Leaning over he told Yuri that they didn't have to go through with it immediately, that they could take as much time as they needed. After all Flynn really just wanted him to say yes.

"H-Hell no! I want to…I want to…" Yuri started in his usual loud manor but calmed down quite a bit, "I want to…dammit, I want to marry you as soon as possible, you damn idiot! But I'm not wearing a dress, I'm making that clear right fucking now! Also it has to be small, flashy weddings cost too much and I don't wanna attract a lot of attention. Oh yeah, I don't want Judith sitting anywhere near our parents, because I have no idea what kind of shit she's going to bring up about our sex lives. I guess that's my fault, but whatever. And _goddammit_, if you call me 'cute' any time during the ceremony I swear to _fuck _I will rip your balls off and ditch you right there. I mean it. And I'm not wearing white, I hate white, I'm wearing black…you can wear white. But not all white, that looks stupid."

Flynn could only smile as he listened to Yuri rant on, adding more things that he didn't want to happen at the wedding as he went on. It was a fun thing to watch, and even if he didn't mean everything he said (the walking off thing was hopefully something he was joking about) it was nice to see him really get into it.

"And um…for the honeymoon…going somewhere nice would be…okay…" The raven haired male said, muttering the last part. Even though Flynn knew damn well that 'travel' with the other male was pretty difficult, but he'd make an exception this time around.

"Of course, we'll go anywhere you want to."

"Okay, then Japan it is."

_Oh god_…


	9. Ninth Wedding Chapter

**A/N:**Thank you very much for your reviews!

* * *

"Get uuuup…I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't."

He was really in no position to wake anyone up.

Yuri was still very much in bed, half-assing his anger as he lied sprawled out on the mattress below him. It was already seven in the morning, which meant the blonde needed to get up for work. Of course this seemed to be a pretty impossible given the fact that the raven haired male was the only thing to wake him up since they needed a new alarm clock, though…there was something else, but that option would be saved for last (because a third party was involved). Moving seemed too much like a goddamn chore, and he found that the only thing he really could move without exhausting himself were his arms. Tapping on the other did little, and when he found enough energy to slam his forearm again his stomach it did nothing more get Flynn to stir in his sleep a little.

This was going nowhere…Groaning a little he brought his arm back, holding up his hand allowed the ring on his finger to shine in the morning light. It had already been three years since their marriage…and he still vividly remembered the three months of prep they had to go through just to get to ceremony. Yuri was fully aware that if they wanted a proper wedding that a little time and effort was necessary, but just how much wasn't made aware to him until the process started. Of course first of all he had to get over his inability to look at Flynn after he had accepted his proposal. It was just…to much for him at the time, because every time his dark eyes with those light blue ones the only thing that went through his mind was that 'dear sweet (insert deity), I'm going to be married to him'. Thus would start the blushing and him doing everything in his power to make it stop…and him failing.

It was pretty much a fact that he couldn't 'hide' from the other, so he eventually had to come forth with his confession. With a long sigh Flynn told him he was rather relived, adding that he originally thought that the raven haired male was acting so strange because he was having second thoughts. Of course that wasn't the problem! But he was at least happy that the two of them could get that little misunderstanding out of the way…but then the hard part started. Apparently Flynn's parents didn't understand what the words 'small wedding' meant, and thought that they were being too 'modest' when both he and the blonde told them that they weren't kidding.

But he tried to think of their position as well, wanting to make sure their child's first and _only_ wedding (Yuri would make damn sure of that) was something to be remembered. That was all fine and well, but something as grand as having it in the biggest chapel in the city was a bit…much. There was so much to deal with…the invitations, the seating arrangements, the _fucking _flowers, the tux and dress fitting (he was_** so**_ pissed that Judith had managed to con him into wearing one), the cake testing, the cake, cake, cake, ugh…it was the only thing about the whole process he really enjoyed!

He loved it so much because after so many years of eating sweets he knew what the hell he was talking about when it came to good and bad cake, so everyone pretty much had to shut up and listen to him. Ah, it was such a power trip. He and his would be husband had to travel to pretty much _ten_ different bakeries, because they were either charging too much for the shit they were trying to sell them or their ingredient list was far too limited. It was a well documented fact that the second reason people actually came to weddings was for the cake, so if it wasn't just right more than a few people would be disappointed. It wasn't until they walked into the eleventh bakery that they finally found what they were looking for.

It was a four tier French vanilla cake filled with cream cheese and fresh strawberries, as for what it looked it he left that to Flynn's mother, because he really didn't care just as long as it didn't look like someone puked a rainbow all over it. After that was taken care of came more mediocre shit to deal with, but he dealt with it because he knew this day wasn't just for him. But really…at that point eloping seemed like a really good idea…Probably the worst thing about the whole ordeal was that he hadn't had any real time alone with Flynn, and by 'real time' he meant when there weren't constant phone calls about this and that, people visiting to drag them god knows where or one of them falling asleep due to pure exhaustion.

It wasn't fair…

Fuck, he couldn't even spend time with him during the morning of the wedding! That whole 'you can't see the bride before the wedding' bullshit really got to him, so of course he spent most of the morning being pissed off beyond belief. It didn't help at all that his parent's had been pretty much absent throughout the whole process, only calling to check up on him occasionally. Needless to say, Yuri was NOT happy. It became so bad that he ended up locking himself in the bathroom twenty minutes before things were supposed to start, already wearing his white wedding dress and looking so very reading to walk down the aisle. Was it selfish of him? Yes, he'd admit that much, but it was just one of those times where he needed to get away from everyone.

He was sure he'd been in there for some time, though it wasn't like he was really keeping track. The raven haired male rarely admitted when he was truly stressed out, but that was one of the times where it seemed fine to do so. He was snapped out of his stress filled daze when he heard a light knock on the door, followed a voice asking if he was alright. It was Flynn's. His first reaction was to immediately rush over to the door, but when he touched the doorknob he instantly remembered that he wasn't supposed to let the blonde see him…fuck that. Without anymore hesitation he flung to door open, finding his would be husband standing before him…blindfolded.

Obviously the women had something to do with that. But he still let out a long sigh as he lean against him, feeling a hell of a lot better about everything that was going on. He felt the other male embrace him, tightly holding him as he gently pressed his cheek against the top of his head. Flynn smelled really good, and to make sure he didn't come off as creepy he kept that comment to himself. He heard the blonde tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he only had a little longer to wait before the two of them could be alone.

Yeah, he knew that much…But what took him completely by surprise was when he was told that his parent's had just arrived. Both…of them? No…maybe just his mother, but not his father. He hadn't spoken to his father at all after he'd confessed his feelings for Flynn…and from the way things turned out he could easily guess that he didn't approve.

Slowly he let go of the blonde, saying that he was fine and that he still had a few more things to do before the ceremony. His husband to be merely smiled and dropped his embrace, kissing him on the forehead before he was lead out of the room by Judith. Five minutes before he was supposed to walk down the aisle his mother came in, smiling a little as she told him that he looked wonderful. The two of them talked for a bit before it was time for him to go, and when he reached the double doors that would open the moment the "Bridal Chorus" started playing he tired his best to calm his nerves.

Sure they had rehearsed it over and over again, but now it was time for the real thing…he was wearing his dress, people were waiting and Flynn would be watching as he walked down the aisle. Needless to say it didn't help his nerves at all. Just as the doors were about to open he felt something link their arm with his, the motion causing him to tense up slightly before looking over to see who it was. His eyes went wide…and he truly felt like crying right then and there. The one person he didn't except to see had shown themselves, holding his arm gently as they explained that it 'wasn't right for a father to not give their son away'. Yuri managed to contain himself when the double doors opened, but it was hard to hide the 'hic' noise he made every now and then.

The two of them walked side by side, the raven haired male ignoring the flashes of the cameras as he focused all of his attention of the blonde standing at the alter. He looked surprised at first, but his look soon softened and Yuri couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. It was only the second time he'd ever seen him given that kind of look, the first being when Yuri confessed to him…so he knew…Flynn was truly happy. Once at the end his father handed him off, saying that it was the blonde's responsibility to take care of his son and if anything happened to him that he'd 'hunt him down and gut him like a fish'.

Okay, so that was totally inappropriate for such an occasion, but at least it confirmed that the person who had walked with him was indeed his father.

Flynn merely smiled and said that he'd take care of him to the best of his abilities, to which the raven haired male's father just smiled and took his seat. The wedding had barely started and Yuri was already feeling overwhelmed, but when both he and the blonde were standing in front of one another he began to feel a little better. He barely heard what the minister was saying as he held hands with the blonde, something about 'we are gathered here today', because he was far too busy trying his best to not stare at the other male for too long. His face was already flushed and just looking at him made it worse, but when he heard 'Yuri Lowell, do you-' he knew he couldn't hide anymore.

Locking eyes with Flynn his breath caught itself in his throat, and even if he knew what he wanted to say the words became stuck. Thankfully he managed to loosen them with a slight head shake, the raven haired male saying 'I do' in such a confidant manor that it almost scared him. Things just seemed to go into slow motion after that; when they kissed, when everyone stood and cheer, when the two of them walked down the aisle, the cutting of the cake, the dance…it all just seemed to slow down, time probably wanting him to take it all in before it was over.

Everything seemed return to normal once the two of them entered the limo that was supposed to take them to the (very nice) hotel where they would be spending their first night together as a married couple, Yuri having to give himself a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

It didn't take long before the blonde did the same, Yuri quickly admitting that he couldn't believe that they had actually gone through with it after all the shit they had gone through. They didn't stop until they got to their hotel room, the two of them plopping on the soft bed with a light 'thud'. The newly married duo lied there in silence, Yuri staring at the ceiling and wondering who would be the first to speak. His money was on Flynn, and of course he was right. The first words out of his mouth were that he looked beautiful, something he'd heard numerous times but on that occasion it just sounded different. He freely admitted that seeing the blonde in a tux, hair slicked back and smelling _so_ goddamn good (not that he stunk normally, it was just something different), was a little weird.

That hair…something needed to be done about it, so the raven haired male vigorously ran his fingers through it, making sure he messed it up thoroughly. Once he was satisfied with it Yuri told him that that was the 'him' he liked best, adding that seeing him wearing a tux every now and then wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Sitting up he faced away from the blonde, Yuri pulling the back of his hair up to reveal his neck, asking Flynn if he'd get him out of that damn dress. He knew the blonde too well…Then whole ponytail thing wasn't because he was actually wearing on, but because he could see the back of his neck which was apparently a huge turn on for him. So when he felt lips on said area he could only smirk a little, finally getting the attention he'd been missing out on for the last three months.

Slowly he pulled the zipper down, lips ghosting over certain spots before sucking on them roughly. Yuri could only moan at the sensation, body wanting more but knowing that going through a little teasing wouldn't hurt. Once undone, Flynn moved on to his shoulder, teeth grazing against it as he removed the top half of the dress. Yuri helped him with the rest, their lips connecting and never parting even as they began to fumble around with the blonde's tux. He had on a lot more layers than he did, and once each was shed the two of them became much more heated. Once all articles of clothing were gone he was pushed on his back, Yuri holding his new husband as his body was finally given the attention it so rightfully deserved.

God it felt good…and the two of spent the rest of the day making up for lost time. Of course they didn't spend their honeymoon some hotel room, oh no, Yuri said he wanted to travel so they traveled. Though he did have to pick a place a little closer to home, because if he named any place where it took over thirteen hours to reach by plane Flynn always looked extremely nervous. So they went the predictable route, opting out stay at a beach resort with an ocean front view. The raven haired male really didn't mind though since they, well, had never been to the beach before. Sure once they were in college the option was for spring break, but they really didn't see the point in packing onto a beach and getting piss drunk while yelling 'WOOOOO!' over and over again.

Don't get him wrong, Yuri liked a good drink and enjoyed partying, but just not with that many people and that much alcohol being freely distributed. Even he knew that people became idiots when they drunk (he was a prime example) and with that many people around it was pretty much guaranteed that some kind of incident would occur. But during their honeymoon no such thing happened. The weather was perfect when they arrived, and thankfully there weren't a bunch of goddamn college students running around like idiots. He could talk shit about them because, well, he was a college grad and had earned the right to. The two of them spent three weeks in paradise, doing more than just locking themselves in their room and fucking all day.

Sure they did it, but only after spending a good amount of time on the beach, having breakfast, lunch and dinner together and a little sightseeing. It was…really amazing, and Yuri really wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days there with Flynn. But reality always had to kick the door down of fantasy and come dragging the inhabitants out to see the light. It was so goddamn unfair.

But that was three years ago and they'd had plenty of vacations after that, none of which were the same, but they were still good.

"Goddammit, Flynn! Wake up before I call-"

"Okay, okay…I'm up." The blonde said groggily, lifting himself onto his forearms before yawning. Thank god…he really didn't want to resort to his last option unless it was completely necessary. He watched as the other male sat up, running his fingers through his disheveled hair as he tried his best to make it look presentable. Yeah, Yuri had something to do with that last night.

Reaching up he flicked the side of Flynn's head, telling him that if he didn't wake up he'd have to suffer too. With a small 'ouch' he told him that his exhaustion wasn't completely his own fault, the raven haired male already well aware of this but still refusing to own up to it. It was far too early in the morning for him to be admitting his faults…not to mention he had to his own things to be doing. So with a few swift movements he managed to slide himself out of bed, asking the blonde what he wanted for breakfast before leaving. Of course he was given the usual 'anything his fine', which pretty much meant 'anything is fine as long as you make coffee'. That was fine with Yuri since he knew Flynn wasn't picky.

Before making his way into the kitchen he stopped at the door to the right of the bathroom, knocking a few times before continuing on. That particular person wasn't picky either…Stretching a little he finally began taking out the things he needed for breakfast, mainly bacon, eggs, some kind of dairy product and whatever else he could find. He'd start with the things that took the longest time to cook, which was the meat and just go from there. Of course a few days ago he was given a special request by _someone_ to make Canadian bacon, which was just ham to him, but he made it regardless. He preheated the oven which took some time since the damn thing was shit and they needed a new one, but it did get the job done when they needed it to.

Once everything was placed in that same oven it was only a matter of time, and he spent that time making pancakes. It was fairly easy since he was using a box of premixed ingredients (for when he really, really didn't feel like making his own), so all that's left is just what needed to go inside. As soon as he heard footsteps behind him, he asked.

"Bananas, strawberries or blueberries?"

"Blueberries!"

Yuri gave off a small 'oof' sound as a small force slammed into his back, nearly dropping the pancake he was flipping in the process. It was a little sad that he had gotten use to such treatment so early in the morning, but it was necessary when dealing with Patty. She was, for as lack of better words, their long time visitor, because they honestly weren't sure just how long she'd be staying. The younger blonde was pretty much orphaned two years ago, and Yuri could honestly say it was the first time he'd ever attended a funeral. It was a pretty somber event, and just so he didn't say anything wrong he kept his mouth shut the entire time. People really didn't say much, and it wasn't until Flynn told him that person who had died, his aunt, wasn't on the best terms with everyone.

He also told him that he really didn't know his aunt all that well, his parents obviously having something to do with that. Because of their lack of contact the blonde seemed to be rather surprised that the departed woman actually had a child, one that spent most of her time outside away from everyone else. It didn't seem right…so both he and Flynn decided to speak to her. She was rather quiet, but given the circumstances it was pretty much expected. Patty was eight at the time, so the raven haired male wasn't quite sure if she even understood the concept of death…But when she actually brought it up Yuri didn't know what to say, but when his husband took over he could only watch in amazement as he explained just what was going on in a way she understood.

It was really the first time he had ever seen the other male really interact with a child, and as fascinating as it was to watch it was also rather sweet at the same time. Patty pretty much clung to the two of them after that, both he and Flynn happily keeping her company. When it was time to speak of 'adult' things she patiently waited outside for them to finish, and the raven haired male really wished he'd waited with her. He had never seen so many indecisive and harsh people in one spot, all of them speaking about who should've taken Patty but none of them actually wanting to do so. Flynn, his mother and father looked irritated and who could really blame them? They was watching their family members squabbled like children and almost damning the descend woman in the same breath.

After about an hour enough was enough for Yuri, but just as he was about to get up and announce that he would be taking the smaller blonde his husband did it for him. Flynn stood, looking far more irritated than he had previously, and told everyone in the room that the two of them would be taking ownership over Patty. Everyone seemed to be shocked at this statement, but no one said a thing because they knew damn well they couldn't do anything to stop him. His husband's parents talked to him just to make sure he knew what he was doing, but he merely smiled and said that she was better off with them than in some orphanage. That was true…Patty seemed rather pleased with this decision, though she didn't say much when she was packing her things.

It wasn't until the three of them were back at the apartment that something dawned in Yuri…they needed an extra room, which meant…crap. He talked it over with the older blonde, adding that if they were to get a new apartment it should've been near a school since Patty needed to be enrolled sometime soon. So with that they once again went searching for apartments, the raven haired male dreading the moment that'd have to move that damn couch again. And speaking of couch it was apparently the place Patty decided to sleep, saying that their bed was far too big for her. He kept that in mind, knowing that'd have to go bed shopping after they moved.

It wasn't all that surprising that Patty didn't say much for a while, because even if she did like the two of them the environment was completely new to her. She mostly kept to herself, only speaking when she needed or was desperately looking for something. Yuri would admit she was a little scatter brained, losing things she previously had with her not but a few minutes ago. When they were about to move both he and Flynn made sure the girl hadn't forgotten anything, no matter how small, because they really didn't want to come back looking for something that was already packed.

Their new place was obviously bigger than their previous one, but it was pretty much the same price and had a school within walking distance. The raven haired male could easily say that they had done a pretty damn good job. Of course there was the problem of actually _getting_ Patty to the school since she had barricade herself in her new room, and upon thinking about it maybe giving an underage child a door with a goddamn _lock _on it wasn't the best of ideas…It took a lot of persuading, and he did mean A LOT of persuading, to get her to at least open the door. The three of them had a little talk after that and came to an agreement; since it was her first day they'd go with her, and when she felt comfortable enough they would leave.

That seemed to do the trick, but Yuri did have a few reservations about going. Just being in an elementary school, even if it wasn't his, brought back some rather nasty of him being picked on then having to retaliate and break the shit out of someone. You'd think after the first few beatings that take a hint…The only good thing that actually came out of elementary school for him was meeting Flynn, but even they had a few fist fights at least twice a week. Regardless it was his main motivation for attending school…to see Flynn. He hoped Patty managed to find some kind of reason to get out of bed every morning, because it really made school life easier.

The school was nice, the uniforms the other children wore indicating such, and he was little annoyed that the youngest blonde wouldn't be able to wear one during her first day. Apparently there was some kind of mix-up and the uniform never arrived, but the school assured them that they would be sending one home with Patty by the end of the day. That was all fine and good but it didn't stop Yuri from getting upset. His husband's cousin deserved to be treated better! He managed to choke down his silly irritations when they walked into the building, the three of them navigating the halls to find her first period class. Apparently it was much more of a challenge than the three of them had intended. They received directions from the main office, but must've taken a wrong turn at some point because they ended up completely confused.

Even in their lost state, Flynn saying that they needed to go back to the main office while Yuri telling him that they could find it, Patty seemed to be enjoying herself. Of course this wasn't their intent to make her hold their hands, leading them in directions that were obviously not the correct one, but at least she was having fun. When they actually found the classroom they it was already in session, the teacher kindly inviting them in and showing them where Patty would be sitting. Both he and his husband stayed in the back, watching as the class continued on. The smaller blonde would occasionally look back at them, smiling as she did so, and being the good caretakers they would mouths the words 'pay attention'.

By the end of the class Patty told them that she would be okay for the rest of the day, which was pretty much their queue to get the hell out of there. Since he had taken the day off Flynn was pretty much free, the raven haired male using this knowledge to spent a little 'adult time' with the other male. So all in all everything worked out…well, that was until a month later when the 'incident' happened. Since Yuri worked from home he was the first to receive the phone call, the raven haired male denying rather passionately what the person on the other end of the line was telling him. Just to confirm things (and because he was informed to come) he stormed his way to Patty's school, hell-bent on going off on _someone_.

About half way to the main office he spotted the reason for his appearance at the school, slumped down in a ratty chair, arms crossed and looking not so pleased to be there. Well shit! That made two of them! Standing in front of her he really wasn't sure what he should've been saying, but Yuri was damn sure he wanted to hear her reason before he talked to the principal. So he asked her why the hell she was sitting outside of the administrator's office for kicking the living shit out not one but _three_ kids. From the phone call she had apparently did quite the number on them, and as much as he wanted to give her a 'damn, you kicked quite a bit of ass!' he couldn't… he had to be the 'responsible adult' and what not. Screw that, he'd tell her that after they left the building.

She told him that apparently three boys in her class asked her who the two guys were that picked her up everyday, and upon telling them they asked if they were gay. Patty saw nothing wrong with her answer such a question, but when the three boys started to call both he and Flynn the 'f-word' (she didn't say the word) she knew what she needed to do. The raven haired male just stood there, feeling his anger diminishing as her words began to set in. So the younger blonde was just defending them…so that only meant one thing. Barging into the office he pretty much yelled at the principal that Patty was blameless, that if anything the boys she beat up needed to be expelled for being dumbasses. Of course none of that happened and he was merely told to keep her home for three days, which he did, but he didn't punish her for her deeds.

In Yuri's eyes, she was a pretty good kid.

"Hey, you know I can't cook with you clinging to me like that." The raven haired male said as he flipped another pancake, ignoring the slight pain in his back.

"Sorry!" Patty said as she let go and backed up, "How come Flynn never cooks?"

"Because he sucks balls at it."

This got her laughing hard, but of course he needed to be punished for speaking like that to a child. So when he felt something light hit the back of his head, most likely a pair of balled up socks, he wasn't shocked.

"Goddammit, Yuri! I told you not to talk like that around her!" His husband yelled from the hallway, obviously still getting ready for work.

"Says the person who just said 'goddammit'."

"That was…! I mean…That was a slip!"

"Goddammit, Yuri just said balls!"

"Gah! Don't repeat what we said, Patty!"

And so their morning was pretty much off to a good start. Yuri knew damn well that his mouth was as filthy as a group of drunken sailors out at the best little whorehouse in town, so why hide it? She was going to hear the stuff around school anyways so there was no point in acting dumb at home, and of course Flynn didn't agree with this logic at all. This, however, didn't stop him from shooting off a few curses every now and then. It was pretty funny watching trying to explain himself, since he never knew what to say and ended up saying something equally as worse than before.

But truth be told he wasn't in the mood to be particularly playful, because Flynn had to go in for work on a goddamn _Saturday_. The raven haired male told him that the damn publishing company didn't need him that badly, but when he was reminded that the blonde was the editorial director he pretty much shut his mouth and sulked for the rest of the day. Yeah, he was only going in for a few hours, but Saturday was_ their_ day! Granted the raven haired male had his own work to do, but he also had the luxury of choosing his work hours. But he couldn't change a damn thing now that the day was upon them, so he sucked it up and dealt with it.

"Hey, Yuri, do I get to watch you paint today?" Patty said as she began to set the table, something Yuri had taught her.

"Yup, so get your smock when we're done with breakfast."

"Just don't mess up the living too badly."

Looking over his shoulder he noticed Flynn walking in, looking completely ready for work but still very sleepy.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, definitely coffee." The blonde said as he sat down at the table, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

"Hey, don't do that," Yuri said as he sat a cup of fresh brewed coffee down on the table, removing his husband's hand from his hair as he did so, "That's my job."

"Y-Yuri! Stop!" Flynn said as he desperately tried to swat the other male's hands away, failing miserably in the process.

"Oh come on, it's not like you did much to it- Gah!"

"Caught you."

Damn…that wasn't good…getting caught so early in the morning. The blonde had managed to restrain both of his wrists, pulling his down sharply onto his lap. Yuri called him a dirty bastard for being so damn sneaky, but his husband merely smiled as he told him it was merely payback for beating the living hell out of him to try and wake him. Could anyone really blame him for that? He wouldn't wake up! If things had stopped there everything would've been fine, but no…apparently Flynn was feeling 'frisky' that morning. When he felt that _goddamn wonderful_ feather touch of his graze his lower back, Yuri tensed, wishing that he'd touch him anywhere but _there_.

Between the two of them it was a pretty well known fact that the spot the blonde was touching was extremely sensitive, in bed making the raven haired male practically melt in the other's hands. But they weren't in bed now dammit! Even with this knowledge Yuri couldn't control himself, blushing deeply as he tried his best to hold back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape his throat.

"O-Okay, okay! I give goddammit, I give!" The raven haired male groaned, the blush on his face so deep that he knew there was no point in hiding it. When Flynn finally let up he slumped against him, panting a little as he tried to regain some kind of control over his body. Once done he called the blonde a bastard one more time, making it clear that he wasn't happy by punching him in the chest. Of course Flynn merely laughed.

"Fucking masochist." Yuri said as he removed himself from the other male, kicking his leg before going back to what he was doing.

"Yuri, your mouth…"

"Clean it for me, you did a damn good job of it last night."

That pretty much stopped the conversation right there, because the raven haired male knew damn well that he didn't want to bring up any of their nightly romps in front of Patty. When he was finally done with breakfast he served it, taking great joy in the awkward air that buzzed around Flynn. It obviously had formed after his 'clean my mouth' comment, so it fell on Yuri to take responsibility. And he did. Reaching across the table he pulled his husband forward and crushed their lips together, running his tongue along the roof of the other's mouth as he did so. There was some kind of muffled sound coming from him, and if anything Yuri bet it was something along the lines of 'what the hell'. Upon parting he smirked, sitting back down as if nothing had happened at all.

"You two are always so funny!" Patty said as she laughed, obviously enjoying the show.

"Patty, do me a favor and don't turn out like Yuri when you grow up. We don't need another impulsive person in his house…"

"Impulsive? Hm…" The rave haired male said, slowly inching his foot up the other male's leg, stopping mere inches away from his crotch, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Patty, go get ready for school!" Flynn said as he quickly stood.

"But it's Saturday."

"Then watch cartoons and turn the volume up!"

And with that he pulled the raven haired male up and in the direction of their room, Yuri playfully asking if he'd be late for work because of their actions. The blonde didn't say anything, only pushing him onto the bed once they stumbled into the room. The door was shut and locked behind the blonde, Yuri pulling him down as he sat next to him.

"I'll just call in and tell them I'm coming in late." Flynn muttered as he frantically tried undressing himself, tossing his shirt on the floor once he had finally gotten himself out of it.

"You could just skip the whole thing." He said as he tugged at the blonde's belt, his nimble and experienced fingers easily undoing it.

"You know I can't…"

"But its_ Saturday_ dammit…oh I know…" And with one quick movement he was straddling his husband's waist, "I'll just keep you here and make sure you don't have the energy to leave."

"You don't have enough stamina for that."

"Wanna bet?"

With the small smirked he noticed on the other's lips Yuri was damn sure he'd be getting his way…it was Saturday goddammit, and that meant Flynn was _his_ for the entire day.

* * *

**A/N: **Running joke between me and my friends: Patty is Flynn and Yuri's long lost child.


	10. Tenth Brat Chapter

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews!

* * *

"So…when are you going to-"

"Shush"

Ah, right, Yuri was thinking. It was always a fascinating thing to watch, the other male working that was, even if he really didn't understand the process all that much. Art was something that just never clicked with Flynn, because every time the raven haired male draw nothing but a single line it completely blew his mind that it would become something as intricate as the human body or an entire landscape. Even Patty, who was much younger than him, was better in the art department than he was. But regardless of this fact he still enjoyed the show that Yuri put on for him.

Well…that was after he thought of something.

The best way for the blonde to describe it was basically like a ritual; much like the cat that he was the other male would stretch himself out on the couch, one arm dangling limply over the side of the couch while the other one propped his head up for the better view of the blank canvas that stood broken down, wooden easel that they had gotten at half price. The reason for the price cut was a given…There he would lay, staring intensely at the nothingness before him, never uttering a single thing unless something addressed him, and his replies would usually be to tell the party to 'shut up'.

But of course there were exceptions, and when those times came either he or Patty would be told to give the raven haired male a synopsis of what the client wanted again. Upon getting his sudden jolt of inspiration things just went from there, and it was pretty hard to get him to stop. Flynn sometimes had to drag him into their room so he could get some kind of rest, and when that didn't work taking his paints was the only other option. His passion was commendable, but things like sleep were necessary in a normal life.

Of course he was given the whole 'I'm not normal' by his wife, and even though it was completely true he still hauled his ass into bed so _everyone_ could get some sleep. If Yuri stayed up all night then he'd worried, then his worry would lead to him not sleeping and the younger blonde waking up in the middle of the night to ask what was wrong. All in all, everyone suffered when the raven haired male didn't sleep.

After about an hour of lying in the same spot (which was pretty short for him), Yuri finally got up, preparing the tools he needed for his project.

"You know," He stared as he mixed a few paints together to get the color he wanted, "Patty is supposed to be acting in the school play."

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"Looked through her school bag."

Ah, right, the raven haired male's privacy police was that those under the age of twenty couldn't have any. Upon hearing the door open Flynn's attention was instantly drawn to it; because they lived close to the school, it was pretty much a given that the younger blonde would play with the other children outside when given the chance. From time to time she'd bring her friends over, whoever it was musing over the fact that they had remembered seeing Yuri causing trouble around campus. Even without actually attending the damn school he somehow managed to make name for himself…

God they couldn't even walk into the building without earning looks from the staff, especially ones that had had a pretty nasty running with his wife. If only he'd keep himself under control…if he did going to Parent Visitation Day wouldn't have been so bad. There was always an incident whenever they went, though it didn't seem fair to completely right to blame it all on the other male…Fuck it, it totally was…

Okay, so he completely understood that the each confrontation was caused because someone had said something about Patty, BUT…there had to have been a better way of going about dealing with it other than starting an argument. Hell, if Flynn hadn't held him back it probably would've escalated into a fist fight. It probably would've been easier if he just left his wife home, but that didn't seem fair…Yuri had just as much of a right to be a part of Patty's life as he did, and to exclude him would've been wrong. He really did care about the younger blonde, both of them did, so he commended him for wanting to stick up for her so badly. But there was a line!

Flynn didn't bother inquiring if she had brought anyone with her, the silence speaking for itself. When she sat next to him, never uttering a word as she did so, it was quite clear that something was off. Even if he had only known her for two years, the blonde knew how to deal with the newcomer in their apartment. She was a bit like the raven haired male, in that asking outright would only lead to a poorly thought out lie and a lot of nervous laughter. So it was best to just wait.

"Have fun outside?"

"Mhm…" She merely muttered, gaze completely cast downward, indicating that she hadn't gotten enough courage to speak about whatever issues was pledging her just yet.

"Ah right, Yuri said you have a play coming up."

"Yeah…"

"Which play is it? Or is it something your teacher came up with? Well whatever it is, we'd really like to see you in it-"

"U-Um…"

And there it was. Quickly Flynn stopped himself from speaking, watching as the smaller blonde fidgeted nervously in her spot. From the corner of his eye he noticed the raven haired male slow down on what he was doing, obviously wanting to hear the reason for her mood.

"One of the boys from down the street, um…asked me where my mom was…and I told them I didn't have one…"

Really…children could be quite nasty. This wasn't the first time this issue had come up, and sadly he knew it wouldn't be the last. The topic of Patty's mother was obviously one that should never have been brought up unless she was the one who initiated the conversation…both he and Yuri knew this very well. However, this did not apply to the world outside of the four walls they called their home. People were cruel, even when they spoke in whispers about the 'poor child' that had no mother or father to turn to. Oh he heard them loud and clear, every time both he and the raven haired male attended some kind of social gathering at the school where the children were not required to come.

It was so wrong…the assumptions they made about her, the glance they'd give the two of them whenever they walked by…no wonder his wife became so pissed off whenever someone said something about her. And he would admit that even he had his own incident that Yuri would never let him live down…he had promised him so.

It happened a year ago during the Sports Day the younger blonde had been looking forward to for so long, and it was pretty much ruined by a kid from another class. She participated in every event, usually getting second or third place but never complaining once about it. If anything she was just happy that the two of them were there, always running over to them when she finished a sport. They always congratulated her, Yuri telling her the best way to win the next events which some time resulted in him getting hit by the blonde because cheating was out of the question.

Even with all their silly talks, Flynn could easily say he was enjoying himself as well, and watching his wife cheerfully interact with the younger blonde was a great bonus. It was…nice having her around, because truth be told it was probably the closet the two of them would ever get to having their own child. Not that, you now, he actually wanted a kid of his own, but if he ever did in the future Patty made a wonderful substitute. Well…that's if she stayed with them…He wasn't quite sure who would show up on their doorstep, saying that the younger blonde legally belonged to someone else and take her away. It was truthfully one of the biggest fears in his life.

The last event of the day, the relay race, was the one Patty was looking forward too the most. She had told them that she'd try her best to come in first, and that they better be cheering for her or she'd make them regret it. Both he a Yuri laughed, adding that they'd treat her to ice cream when she won. That gave her more determination. She was placed as number three in the race, meaning that the second pass off would be given to her and it was her job to run like hell and finish the race. The two of them eagerly waited for the moment they'd get to watch Patty go for it, the raven haired male telling her to 'kick ass and take names' (which earned him a slap to the back of the head).

And then they were off. It was pretty much an even start, though the person on Patty's team did seem to be lagging a bit. When it came to the first hand off the person seemed to make up for lost time, making it seem as if there was an actual chance for victory. Then it was time for the hand off to reach the younger blonde, and Flynn couldn't deny the tightness in his chest as he watched with immense anticipation. When the actual hand off happened he instantly cheered, which apparently startled the raven haired male a bit. Okay, he'd admit that he'd been a little over excited, but it was Patty's last race!

From the looks of things she was pretty close to passing the person in front, but then something happened…He saw it, and he knew damn well Yuri saw it…Right as she was about to make it into first place she tripped…or rather the person she was about to pass darted there foot out and caused her to fall, the younger blonde tumbling to the ground rather hard as she rolled a few feet before coming to a complete stop. There wasn't enough time to gawk, because both he and his wife were rushing down to the track, completely not caring if they messed the race up or not.

Upon reaching the track, it became quickly apparently that the younger blonde was clinging her ankle in pain, panic completely overtaking all of Flynn's features. Was it broken? Could she walk? He couldn't stop his thoughts from racing, only snapping out of it when he heard Yuri ask if she was okay. The younger blonde tried getting up, saying that everything was alright, but it was rather apparently that everything _wasn't_ alright when she collapsed back down to the ground. While trying his best to not show how much he was really losing it on the inside, a sound caught his attention. Was that…cheering?

Looking back he noticed the kid that had tripped Patty with their father, both of which seemed to be rather pleased with the outcome of the race. He knew he probably shouldn't have taken any mind to them, knew he should've stayed by Patty's side, but…something needed to be done. He tried being civil, but it was rather hard when being told that he had no say over what had happened because 'he was just some queer who was taking care of a kid that wasn't his'. Yeah…Patty wasn't his…but at least he was doing a better job of raising her than that bastard was doing for their kid. Who praises a child for hurting another one? He posed this question to the obviously older man and was given a rather rough shirt tug, the father of the 'winning' child pulling him mere inches away from his face as he yelled.

His breath was horrible, though that was only the second thing he was focused on. Not only had the man began insulting him even more, but he had a goddamn nerve to bring the younger blond into it. When the third 'you don't understand because you're a queer' come out of the other mouth, Flynn had pretty much had enough. The man was such a wimp…going down from one of the punches Yuri took plenty of in the past. Ignoring the commotion he had caused the blonde walked back over to Patty, and with a few quick movements hoisted her onto his back before leaving. Yuri followed right next to him, nudging his side every so often while he smirked, a clear sign that he wasn't going to let him forget such an incident easily.

"Well…" Yuri started, eyes still focused on the canvas before him, "Just tell them that I'm your mom."

Choking a little, Flynn managed to catch himself.

"Y-Yuri, you're not a woman."

"So? It's just a title. Besides, I consider myself motherly."

That statement was only slightly true. Sure he did a good job of taking care of Patty, but…there were a lot of things he could've changed…like his mouth.

"So tell those asshole kids that you have a mother and a father- OW!" Yuri said, rubbing the spot on his head where the blonde had thrown a paintbrush at it.

"Seriously Yuri, could you censor yourself just once- wait…mother _and_ father?"

"That would be you, obviously." The raven haired male said in a matter-of-factly tone, flicking the paintbrush back and hitting the other male square in the forehead as he did so. Usually he would've given off some kind of sound of dissatisfaction, but he was far more concerned with Yuri's words more so than his actions. He was…the father? Sure he took care of the younger blonde, but as for father material…he wasn't sure.

"Flynn…you're really over thinking things."

"H-Huh? I-I am not."

"Oh? So you weren't just thinking about how you're probably not father material…?"

Goddamn mind reader…but then again it could've just been that the other male knew him so damn well. Letting out a few chuckles of nervousness he admitted that the raven haired male had gotten it right, to which Yuri gave off a rather smug 'I know' before standing before him. Leaning over the raven haired male told him that he'd make a great father, one that would raise their kid to be a great person. Before going back to his work he painted a small dot on the blonde's nose, adding that there was no need to over think things because no matter what they'd be taking care of Patty for a long time.

He so wanted that to be true, so he merely smiled and wiped his nose off. Yuri always knew how to console him, how to make him feel better when his outlook wasn't so great. The raven haired male continued on with his work after that, the younger blonde commenting that she never really thought about it that way (of course she didn't, because no one other than Yuri thought like Yuri). The rest of the afternoon continued on like normal, well…both he and Patty had to order take out since there was no point in asking the other male to cook.

Of course after a while he had to drag the raven haired male into the kitchen so he could eat, which was quick, and after he was done he was right back at it. Flynn could only sigh, like he always did, and continue on with the afternoon and night. After dinner both he and the younger blonde watched a movie, one long enough that Patty began nodding off about halfway through. Perfect. While in her half-cocked state he got her ready for bed, making sure she took a bath, changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. The only thing he helped her with was her hair, and after so many years with Yuri he knew exactly what he was doing.

By eight she was completely asleep, and after that he waited a good hour before retrieving Yuri, slinging him over his shoulder before making his way into the bathroom. Of course he received a few harsh words along the way, ranging from 'would you fucking stop already? It's not funny!' to 'God fucking dammit, I wasn't finished yet!'. He took the abuse, knowing full well that the other male would stop the moment they entered the bathroom. First things first; articles of clothing came off without much resistance from the raven haired male, and once the two of them were in the bathtub he seemed to relax.

It was easier to deal with Yuri when he wasn't constantly squirming around.

Once all the paint had been removed and the both of them were cleaned they removed themselves from the tube, Flynn helping the other male blow-dry his hair. Pajamas were always an interesting thing when it came to his wife, mainly because he liked to 'borrow' his clothes, so if he was ever in short supply of t-shirts or boxers he always knew the reason why. So when he saw the all too familiar black tank-top the raven haired male was putting on he couldn't help but laugh a little. Yuri claimed that his clothes felt better than his, which was fine, but getting paint out of them was sometime a pain in the ass.

The walk back to their room, though short, was rather amusing, the raven haired male playfully slumping against him as he whined that he wanted to be carried. He usually didn't give in to such lighthearted demands but he decided that today he might as well comply. Picking him up bridle style he walked into their room, rather rudely dropping him off on the bed once inside.

"Hey! Don't just drop me!" Yuri shouted, recovering from his fall fairly quickly and sitting on his knees.

"You said 'pick me up', you didn't say a thing about the landing." The blonde said as he prepared the clothes he'd be wearing to work the next day, watching from over his shoulder as the other male plopped back and give off a loud 'hmph'.

Things were pretty quiet from that point on, the two of them engaging in a small conversation every now and then until Flynn crawled into bed. He knew he had fallen asleep for a good while, knew he was completely comfortable that the mere thought of him waking up annoyed him…and it was because of this reason that he groaned loudly upon feeling his body shake. After a few 'hey, come on, wake up!' comments he finally gave in. Cracking an eye open he groggily gazed at the digital clock that sat on the nightstand…two in the morning…it was far too early to deal with whatever Yuri wanted to talk him about. Curling back up he tried to go back to sleep, but this only lead to his body taking even more of a shaking.

"Yuri…it's two in the morning…I have to work in a few hours…I have to sleep…so what the HELL do you want…?" Flynn tiredly got out, not really wanting to sound grouchy, but really…who could blame him?

"I wanna fuck."

It took Flynn a good while before he opened his eyes, instantly locking with the other male's darker one, so completely unsure what he should've been feeling at that moment. Well, other than annoyed that he had been woken up as such an hour.

"…What…?"

"I said I wanna fuck."

"…At two o'clock in the morning…?"

"Yeah."

"…I'm going back to sleep…"

And god did he try…he really did. He closed his eyes for not even minute before he felt the raven haired male's weight on him, a hand slowly pulling up his shirt as ever so familiar lips ran themselves along his neck. Ignore it…just ignore it…maybe if he did so Yuri would get the hint and go back to sleep. This was not the case however. When he felt a hand start to slip into his boxers he groaned a little, wanting nothing more than to get the hell back to sleep.

"Yuri, I'm really tired, okay? Can we save this for another night when it's not, I don't know, _two o'clock in the goddamn morning_?" The blonde finally said as he opened his eyes once more, quickly taking his wife's hand and removing it from his boxer shorts.

"But I can't sleep…and you screwing me hard is the only thing that knocks me out fast enough." He whined slightly, trying his best to give the other the most pathetic look he could muster up.

"Yuri…" And with a sigh Flynn gave up, "If I do this will you please let me go back to sleep?"

"Of course."

"You're such a brat, you know that?"

At this the raven haired smirked, and with a long sigh Flynn nestled back into the bed and allowed the other male to do what he wanted. He needed a lot of turning on to get him started, so he might as well let Yuri take care of it. He watched as the other male lifted his shirt and kissed his chest, slowly making his way down his stomach until he finally came to a full stop at elastic of his boxers. The blonde really expected him to just pull them down and get to work, but no…apparently his wife wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Nudging his cheek against his crotch a few time he began lightly lick his flaccid length, the feeling of the raven haired male's wet tongue making the damp fabric rub against him was obviously an odd one.

He fidgeted slightly, feeling a small tingling sensation beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach. After so many years of sex he knew very well how it worked; that tingling would turning into a deep burning passion that would spread throughout his entire body, and upon reaching his brain the only coherent thought that'd run through his mind would be 'I don't want this to stop'. Groaning he could feel himself getting harder, Yuri's light licking soon turning into slightly rough sucks that traveled up and down his length. This teasing was driving him crazy, but he knew if he waited long enough he'd be given the chance tease that oh-so sensitive body of the other male's.

Even through the fabric the raven haired male could find all of his spots, the ones that sent strong electrical waves of pleasure up his back with each stroke. He had gotten so goddamn good at it…He still remembered the first time the other male had gone down on him, how delicate he had been about the situation and how mortified he had been upon getting come on his face. It was pretty funny, though he kept his laughter to himself in fear that Yuri would get the wrong idea and never commit such an act again. And it was a damn good thing he did because things only became better the more the other male 'practiced'. After getting over his initial shyness he became bolder, exploring more and finding out just what spots made him want to come within a matter of seconds.

When it became painfully obvious that his shaft was completely erect Yuri smirked again, finally releasing his swollen length from its confinements. He hissed a little when it was hit by the cold air around them, though he knew it wouldn't be there for long. After a few long licks his length was finally engulfed by the other's mouth, Flynn unconsciously let out a small sigh of relief. His mind was fully awake now, completely aware of what his body was going through and the low groaning noises he was making. It felt good…it felt damn good…and when the raven haired male's tongue lingered on _that_ spot he couldn't help but let out a small 'shit' before bucking his hips.

"Oh look, I got Mr. Uptight-About-Language to curse." Yuri gloated, teasingly licking the tip as he did so.

"I wanna hear you sound so damn smug when I'm fingering the hell out of you."

At this Yuri didn't say a thing.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" The blonde said as he sat up, hand slipping under his wife's boxers and rubbing his cheeks a little, "You got silent all of a sudden."

Now it was Flynn's turn to gloat. There was one spot on the raven haired male's body that completely drove him crazy, as in completely incapable of any sort of coherent speech, eyes completely glazed over with ecstasy, didn't care where the hell he was _**crazy**_. That spot just happened to be his delicate entrance, the one the blonde was currently stroking with his index finger.

"N-No fucking f-fair."

"All's fair in love and-"

"Don't g-give me that b-bullshit- a-ah."

Pulling him up Flynn made the raven haired male stand on his knees, his wife hugging his neck as he pressed his head against the top of the blonde's, moaning loudly. He hadn't even slipped them in yet and he was already losing it, and Flynn probably won't for a good while, payback for all the teasing he was put through. Adding another finger he began rubbing a little more roughly, Yuri hugging him tighter as he moaned into his hair, bottom half grinding against his fingers and basically begging him for more. He wouldn't give into his wishes just yet.

Since the other male's chest was pretty damn close to his face, might as well play with it a bit, right? Leaning in ever so slightly he licked Yuri's right nipple, his free hand holding his hips steady so he didn't buck too much. Biting down light he earned a jerk from the other male, absolutely loving how he was practically melting from his touch. All of his former smugness was gone, the only thing left being his insatiable want for more pleasure, more heat. Flynn took great pride in knowing he was the only person who could feed that hunger of his.

"S-S-Stop…r-rub…s-stick…inside- a-ah." Was all the raven haired male could get out before falling right back into his bliss filled haze. _Really now, you're such a brat_ he thought, loving how desperate the other male was sounding, but knowing he couldn't keep things up for too much longer because he had his own problems to deal with.

Finally deciding that enough teasing was enough, the blonde finally inserted his fingers, instantly getting a reaction out of his wife. He arched up, Flynn taking complete advantage of this by playing with his nipples more vigorously. His fingers worked their magic inside of him, the two grazing over Yuri's prostate in such as way that the raven haired male couldn't help but shudder. Pulling them apart he began stretching him, because even after all of the sex the two of them had (and it was A LOT) his wife's entrance still remained virginal in a sense, his hot, tight, unprepared hole being enough to make him come far too quickly.

After he was satisfied with his work he removed his fingers, the other male whimpering as he shook his bottom half slightly, obviously wanting more attention. He'd be getting it very soon. Positing his own member just in the right spot he slowly lowered Yuri down, his grip around his neck tightening to the point of it almost being painful…but he could bare with it. It was still so damn tight, but once fully inside he took a few moments to calm himself down. In those moments he managed to really get a good look at the raven haired male, his half lid eyes, the sweat that ran down his brow, lips parted as he panted heavily.

God…he looked so beautiful…

This was enough to make his recovery instant, the blonde placing both hands on either side of Yuri's hips as he began to move. It was still a bit hard to slip himself in and out of the other male, but he knew after awhile he'd loosen up. His wife finally relaxed his grip, arms now dangling over his shoulder as he buried his face in his neck, moaning loudly as his body bounced with the motion. Hearing him let out sob after sob of pleasure made Flynn shiver, pushing deeper inside of him as a result. When the other male's lips came in contact with his the blonde instantly kissed him back, the two of them falling back of on mattress but Flynn never stopped moving. If anything he sped up, making sure he did just what Yuri wanted…he screwed him hard.

He slammed into him, making sure he hit the other male's prostate dead on. Yuri just lied limply against him, probably immobile and drunk off of the pleasure that was running through his body. His moans, cries and pleases of bliss always got to the blonde, always got him riled up and wanting _more_. His self-control was wavering, which was probably for the best because it meant the raven haired male would be getting what he wanted…but completely losing himself was out of the question.

Flynn sexual out of control was a bad thing, the two of them learning that that hard way when he went a little overboard and Yuri passed out, the raven haired male having to spend the next day lying on his stomach recovering. So he tried to hang onto the last thread of self-control he had, panting hard as he did so. Given that the pitch of Yuri voice had become higher, the blonde knew that he was so close to coming, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

The blonde muttered a few curses as he bite down on his bottom lip, the pressure in his lower half increasing by the second. It was becoming so unbearable, the end to their late hour screw needing to happen soon so he could feel that wonderful pleasure that was the final release. Sloppily pressing his lips against the wife's, tongue completely ravaging the other's mouth, he felt Yuri arch and tense up, crying out his name as he finally came. The sudden tightness overwhelmed him, spilling his seed deep into the raven haired male, going completely limp after finishing.

The air was hot around them, the only thing to be heard being their ragged breathing. After removing himself from the other male, he really didn't want to move around too much since that required energy…and his body was greatly lacking that at the moment. But what little he did have he used to cover the two of them up in their blanket, exhaustion finally getting the best of him as he drifted off to sleep. Thankfully Flynn's sleep was completely uninterrupted, but then again he was probably sleeping like a rock and it would probably take a bat to the head to really wake him. Sad part was…he really thought the raven haired male would try something like that one day.

Like clockwork his body knew exactly what time he needed to get up, but because of last night he couldn't help but feel worn out, completely drained, and, well…like shit. There was no point in putting blame on anyone…he was the one who agreed and thus took on the consequences for his actions. Groaning a little he sat up, looking over to see Yuri still very much asleep. He had no intention of waking him up, though he did lean over and kiss him on the forehead, the other male moving slightly before muttering something softly. Smiling a little Flynn began to remove himself from the bed, but an arm around his waist stopped him.

"Don't go just yet…" Yuri muttered, obviously still half asleep.

"Yuri, I have to get ready for work."

"Just for a bit…"

Sighing a bit he knew that it was probably best for him to just shut up and comply, knowing that the raven haired male would probably be asleep in mere moments. Lying back down, which felt damn comfortable, his wife curled up next to him, burying his face in his chest as he did so.

"Hey…Flynn…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…we'd make good parents…?"

That wasn't too out of left field given what they had discussed yesterday, but he did give it some thought before answering. Being a parent meant more than just conceiving a child, being a parent meant taking care of a child, be it yours or someone else's, to the best of ones abilities. Making that child happy, keeping them safe, teaching them about the complicated world they were living in and making sure they had a bed to come home were just a few of the requirements of being a good parent…and upon reflecting on how they'd been taking care of Patty so far…

"Yeah…we'd make great parents." He said with a small smile, hand bringing the raven haired male a little closer to him.

"And I'm like…the greatest mom in the world."

"Of course."

"Heh…I'm the greatest goddamn mom in the world, with the greatest goddamn husband in the world and raising the greatest goddamn kid in the world."

At this Flynn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes Yuri, we're the greatest goddamn family in the world, now go back to sleep."


	11. Eleventh Sick Chapter

**A/N:**Rewriting an entire chapter over again for the win! (Screw you electric company…)

* * *

Being sick was nothing new to Yuri, so when he had to take care of a sick Patty while he himself was sick, he couldn't help but sympathize with the poor girl. It all started the evening after Patty's play, and what a play it was. Apparently the younger blonde's drama teacher was a little…'out there' when it came to putting out school productions, but the raven haired male would admit that he was a pretty nice guy…if not old and weird. Everyone just called him Raven, and he was probably the only teacher in that entire school who didn't piss him off to some degree.

He was also probably the most disheveled teachers who had ever graced the campus walls as well, because he certainly didn't dress like the others. He only wore a wrinkled dress shirt with a loose tie around his neck, his pants looking as if they had seen better days. He was completely unshaved and the only thing keeping his hair back was a loose ponytail…all in all he was the kind of person who Yuri actually wanted teaching Patty something. The less a person paid attention to their appearance the more they were focused on actually teaching the younger blonde and not reporting her for doing something they deemed 'bad'…at least that was his logic.

Patty said he was her favorite teacher, which was good because in the past she would always shrug when asked. Everyone needed a reason to come to school, be it because of friends or, crazy enough, actually liking it, EVERYONE needed one. For him it was Flynn, and before he actually arrived the raven haired male had to practically drag his ass off to school. Staying home was _not _an option because his parents would nag him…which then lead to them arguing, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with so early in the morning.

Since the younger blonde's school went all the way up to twelfth grade, there were two plays out of the entire year, one for the upperclassmen and one for the lowerclassmen. Each was different but always based on actual plays done before…with a twist. The last play Patty was in was _Romeo and Juliet_, and of course it was a tale about two lowers…Juliet just happened to be named Julio (who was still played by a girl, the school made sure of that he was told) and the whole thing took place in the modern day.

It was funny as all hell, though Patty was pretty much a background character throughout the entire thing. She didn't mind though, saying that she had fun with her friends and that was all that really mattered. But she was completely blindsided when she was called to be the lead in the new play, something she had apparently never fathomed. Flynn thought it was a great opportunity for her, and the raven haired male couldn't help but agree. The younger blonde on the hand didn't really see it that way…she was extremely nervous about the whole thing, and who could really blame her?

It was the starring role in her teacher's version of _Julius Caeser_, she'd be given the most lines and time and she'd have to be strong enough to really make the emotion come through. It was a lot of pressure, and without a doubt it scared the ever loving daylight out of her…but they wouldn't let her change role and neither would her teacher.

So the worked started.

Since Flynn had the literary degree he left the dramatic acting lessons to him, while the raven haired male took care of her costume while giving her pointers. Sewing was one of the many things he had to learn to do himself because his parents were too busy fighting, and he really didn't feel like buying new clothes when those assholes at school ripped his. Since it was _Julius Caeser _with a twist there wouldn't be any togas, instead the younger blonde would be playing a mafia boss so that meant a suit and tie. Of course they could've bought one, but Patty felt it was much more personal if he made it for her. How could he say no to that?

It came out pretty well and she did admit that it gave her a little more confidence, though she hadn't completely gotten over her fears. That's where the older blonde came in. He told her that she wouldn't be preforming for the audience, instead she'd be performing solely for _them_. She stared at him in amazement as he told her that the rest of the audience was there for nothing more than a performance, not matter what the actor; however, the two of them were going to see her, to watch her becoming the character she was playing and give the best damn performance of her life. These words of encouragement seemed to work, the younger blonde practicing even more than she had before.

Maybe that's where the problem started…She stayed up all hours of the night practicing, either he or Flynn having to tell her to go to sleep. Her dedication was admirable, but if she expected to do well sleep was definitely a big help. The day of the play she complained of a small headache, but when asked if she wanted to stay in she instantly declined. Patty said she had 'prepared for that moment for too damn long to just back out', and Yuri couldn't help but be proud while Flynn slapped the back of his head for having his bad habits rub off on her.

They arrived to the school a little early so they could help the younger blonde get ready, their teacher having giving everyone a few words of encouragement before sending them out. The older blonde made sure their seats were in perfect view of the stage, because if they could see Patty clearly she could see them without a doubt. When the room went dark and the spotlight beamed down on the stage, the curtain slowly opening as a response, things began. Patty's performance was amazing, the raven haired male staring in astonishment as he watched her act. Sure he had seen her when his husband worked with her, but actually witnessing that real thing was a completely different experience.

Up on that stage was without a doubt Juliono Cesaroni; head boss of the Cesaroni Familia and destined to be killed by the people who served under him. It was amazing. When the death scene came around he felt Flynn take his hand, obviously nervous about the whole thing. For all of their hard work Patty pretending to die was, well, cheesy to watch at first. It was probably the thing both she and his husband worked the hardest on, making sure the death looked real and not overly exaggerated or corny. Yeah it was a school play, but their kid was gonna kick ass in it no matter what.

The two of them watched with immense anticipation, waiting for Patty to begin her final act. After being shot and stabbed multiple times she fell to her knees, gripping her stomach as if in pain and finally giving her speech. It was brilliant. The death was perfect along with the emotion she brought across with her speech, and Yuri couldn't help but be proud. As soon as the spot light dimmed everyone applauded, but of course both he and his husband stood and clapped as hard as they could. His hands were pretty sore by the time curtain call came, but this didn't stop the raven haired male from clapping harder as everyone took their bow.

After finally getting back stage they found Patty being showed with praises, a deep blush on her face as she told them that it was 'nothing'. She spotted them fairly quickly, running over and asking the predictable 'what did you think?'. Yuri, without missing a beat, told her that she did a damn good job, that she had completely outdone herself and that some kind of celebrating was in order. This is where he should've taken the major hint that something was wrong…She told them that she wasn't really in the mood for going out, which completely shocked the hell out of him. Patty never turned down an invitation to go out, especially if it was just the three of them. But she had, and Yuri could only stare at her in disbelief.

The only thing his mind could do was rationalize the situation; maybe after putting on such a performance she had become tired, yeah, and all she needed to do was to get a good night's sleep and maybe they could've go out the following day. He tried so very hard to engrave his 'logic' into his very being, but deep down he knew something was very wrong. He didn't say too much on the way back, wondering what in the hell was going on in the world.

After getting a little food in him and plopping on his bed, the raven haired male finally reverted back to normal. Lying on top of Flynn really helped, though not completely, Yuri resting his head against the other male's chest as he straddle his waist. The two of them stayed like that for a good while, starting up a few unimportant conversations before slowly falling asleep. It wasn't until a knock on the door broke the loose dreams that had finally began coming together did he _know_ something was really wrong, the raven haired male sliding off of the other before inviting Patty in. He didn't need her to say anything, Yuri merely moving over as she crawled in between him and his husband.

She felt warm as he stroked her hair, but his thoughts began to cloud over as he fell into the peaceful darkness that welcomed him back all too readily. He remembered dreaming about being on fire, that something was heating up his body so much that it had become too unbearable and he just had to wake up. Upon cracking his eyes open he found himself letting out a soft groan, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that cracked through the parted blinds.

Turning over he found the younger blonde still in bed with the two of the, cheeks completely flushed as she panting slightly. Reaching over he placed his hand against her forehead, and he really didn't have to keep it their long to find out that she had fever. He knew something was off about her…but that wasn't the real kicker about the situation. Yuri had been so concerned with Patty's well-being that he had completely neglected his own…Rolling onto his back he placed his arm over his forehead, cursing under his breath as he let out a small cough.

He was sick as well.

"Goddammit…"

Sinking back down on the couch, Yuri decided to once again take a break from his work, finding that painting when sick was not one of the best things he could've been doing at the moment. His body ached all over, and the worst part was that he knew he'd be staying like that for a few days. The only thing he could be happy about is that it wasn't as bad as the cold he had when he was younger, the one that had landed him in the hospital and caused Flynn to be angry with him for an entire week.

He was so tired…but he managed to pick himself up and make his way to Patty's room since he had to take care of her as well. They both had the same symptoms, headache, fever, coughing, sneezing and just basically just feeling like shit, though there wasn't any point in guessing who had gotten who sick since it really didn't matter. Flynn was pretty adamant about staying with them, but Yuri kept telling him that it would've been counterproductive if all three of them ended up sick in bed, because there needed to be at least one able-bodied person around.

In the end they settled on the blonde coming back to check on them during his lunch break, the raven haired male requesting that he buy them a few bottle of cold medicine since he was sure one wasn't going to be enough.

"Hey, you awake?" He asked while knocking the Patty's door, pretty much having to support himself against the door frame as he did so.

"Mhm." Was all the confirmation he was probably going to get, so he opened the door, finding an all too familiar sight before him. She was lying in bed, used tissues all around her as she buried her head under a few pillows. That was pretty much how he had spent a good hour before hauling his ass out of bed and getting to work, which really didn't amount to anything since he could barely sketch let alone paint.

Deciding that trying to be productive was really getting him nowhere, so he pushed a few of the used tissues away and plopped in her bed. She shifted a bit, but didn't remove her head from the mound of pillows she had buried it in.

"This really sucks…" She finally groaned out, peeked through the pillows but quickly pulling it back as she sneezed.

"Yeah, I know…but it's better than being hospitalized."

"You've been hospitalized?"

"Yeah, now THAT sucked," Yuri said with a small sigh, "Getting stuck with needles, being pumped full of meds, doctors and nurses coming in and out of your room at all hours of the day…ugh."

"Flynn came to see you, right?" She questioned, a small smile spreading across the raven haired male's lips as he thought back to those days.

"Of course he came, every day, though he was pretty mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell him I was sick at first, then passed out thus how I ended up in the hospital."

She only gave him a small 'oh' before once again burying herself. With a small sigh the raven haired male turned over, finding himself slowly drifting off to sleep once more. Yuri found that he couldn't even get a decent amount of sleep, waking up every five minutes because he was either too hot or too cold. Patty seemed to be going through the same thing, tossing and turning a bit too often before finally getting out of bed. Turning over once again he allowed her to change into something else, the raven haired male going back to sleep for a few minutes before waking up once again.

After a while it became clear that food would probably help them in the long run, so once again he tried get his ass up and make something. This was, of course, easier said than done. The moment he set his feet on the floor he felt nauseous, and as he held his stomach he groaned a bit, thinking the action would ease his pain. Throwing up with nothing in his stomach would've been horrible, so he just lied there and waited for it to settle.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" The younger blonde asked as she leaned over him, a look of concerned crossing her face as she shook him slightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, my stomach is just bothering me a little." He said as he once again tried to get to his feet, needed to hold onto the bedpost for some kind of support. Yuri managed to steady himself, asking Patty if she wanted something light for her stomach (because if his was acting up, hers definitely was). She nodded before plopping back down, completely wrapping herself in all of the blankets on the bed.

Making something hot would probably be best since by the time he was done she'd be freezing cold, in need of something to warm her body up. The only thing he could think of making that was quick, easy and would last them a while was soup, so he tired taking out the necessary upon reaching kitchen. 'Try' being the real problem with everything, because every time he tried to get the things he needed the room began to spin slightly. Yes, he should've been resting and saving what little energy he had, but this needed to be done and now.

After he finally rounded up everything, which took much longer than he had expected and wanted, Yuri finally went to work. Since he didn't like serving canned soup too often making it from scratch was his only option, and in his current state ten times more draining than trying to paint. When chopping the vegetables he almost cut himself every few seconds, but managed to keep his fingers and any blood from out of the pot. Opening a fresh pack of egg noodles and ripping apart pieces of chicken from last night's dinner were probably the easiest thing he had to do, and after throwing everything into the pot of stock he decided it was time for a break.

Sitting at the kitchen table he placed his head down, completely unaware of the fact that he had fallen asleep until he heard a chair across from him slide against the floor. The raven haired male jolted up with a groan, finding Patty sitting across from him, wrapped in the thick blanket from her bed.

"It was boiling over." She merely said, pointing to the now semi-messy stove. Yuri groaned once again.

"Yeah, that's my fault." He said as he stood, checking the contents of the pot to find that it was completely okay. Thank god…starting over would've been a bitch. Retrieving two bowls from the cabinet near the stove, he ladled the soup into them, setting one down in front of the younger blonde before sitting down.

"I want Flynn to come home already…" She muttered as she slowly stirred her soup up.

"Me too…" Yuri sighed, mimicking the younger blonde's actions, "But he should be here in another hour or two."

"That's too loooong."

"Hey, don't whine, that's my job."

The two of them shared a small laugh before coughing a bit, deciding that it was probably best to just shut up and eat. Once done the raven haired male found that his stomach felt much better, but everything else still felt like shit. Both he and Patty returned to her room once finished, a sneezing fit overtaking him as he slipped under the blanket. Once again he fell into an unconscious state, but didn't stay there long, continuing his on and off sleep until he finally managed to stay asleep for longer than five minutes. It felt damn nice, because he could finally forget about the shitty condition his body was in.

Yuri awoke to a hand gently stroking his hair, it moving ever so slightly over his forehead where it stayed for a bit. He groaned a bit as it slid down to his cheek, leaning into it as he muttered something incoherently. He didn't need to open his eyes to see who the hand belonged to, instead he merely pulled the wrist the hand belonged to down and wrapping his arms around them owner's waist.

"You're still pretty warm."

"No shit…" Yuri muttered into the chest of the older blonde, finding his scent both pleasing and reassuring.

"Well I brought you two enough medicine to last for a while." He said as he showed the raven haired male the bag he had brought along, "Though if you two get any worse I'm taking you both to the hospital, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…" Yuri grumbled, burying himself deeper into the other male's chest. He felt the blonde's fingers once again ranking themselves through his hair once again, a small sigh escaping his lips as he shifted a little.

He told Flynn that he probably shouldn't have been so close, but his body was completely contradicting his words, only becoming closer as time went on. The other male only smiled, telling him that if he was so concerned he would've already pushed him out of the bed. That was true…Flynn was just too damn comfortable for him to just push away, and his scent already had him intoxicated to the point where he didn't want him to go anywhere. Damn him…

"Mhm" He heard from behind him, turning over to find Patty moving around a bit more than before.

"Hey, Flynn's back." Yuri said as she began to wake up, rubbing her eyes a little as she sat up. Patty slide in-between the two of them and snuggled up to the other male before going back to sleep, muttering a small 'stay' before doing so.

"She's right, stay."

"Weren't you the one just telling me that I shouldn't be here?"

"Well…now I want you to stay…please?"

Wow…he must've been sick if he was begging.

"I want to, I really do, but one of our authors is being difficult and one of my editors is being too lenient with them." He said with a sigh, obviously not wanting to deal with the problem but having to anyway.

"So basically Estelle is being too soft on Rita, so her manuscripts aren't coming in on time."

"Pretty much."

Flynn always told him when something was bothering him at work, and the biggest pain in his ass was Rita Mordio. She was, for the most part, a very difficult person to deal with, and maybe it had something to do with her being young. She was also a damn good author and that was probably the only reason the company hadn't dropped her yet, but that didn't mean they'd cater to her ever need. Estelle didn't help this however…Having only worked there for a year she was still pretty naïve to the whole process of being an editor, and this was probably why the young author liked her so much.

Estelle was the sternest person in the world, though she only became one when defending Rita. She said that, yes, the young author was taking her time but it was to only make sure things were perfect, adding that if a little more time was given then she could've turned in the manuscript. That seemed to be the story every time she appeared in his office, pretty much begging to have a little more time and to not have Rita kicked from the company. Of course Flynn was too nice and allowed it every time.

Because the raven haired male dropped off covers his husband's company requested, he got the chance to stop by his office from time to time. This is where he overheard the conversations that took place between Flynn and Estelle. They were always interesting, and became even more so when Rita decided to show up. She was always loud, brash and pretty foul-mouthed, so really she was just a female version of him…just kicked up a few notches.

It was amusing as all hell watching the older blonde trying his best to act professional, but Yuri knew deep down he wanted to tell her to 'shut the hell up and get back to work'. He could always tell when his husband was extremely annoyed, because his left eye would twitch ever so slightly, something only the raven haired male noticed.

He really did love his office visits.

"Come on, it's the same thing all the time, let them be just this once…besides, just tell everyone your wife and kid are sick and that you're taking care of them." Yuri said as he pressed his forehead against the other male's.

"I could, it'd give me a break that's for sure." Flynn said as he began to kiss him, but stop mere inches away from his lips. He understood…doing something like that would only spread germs, thus making the other male sick and not helping the situation at all…

But it was hard dammit! He would freely admit that Flynn was his drug, and it was an addiction he gladly indulged in. Everything about him was intoxicating, and he was thankful that there was no rehab for his craving because he was sure that if anyone found out he'd be shipped off to it ASAP. They'd say it was unhealthy and slightly obsessive for him to be so attached to one person, but hell, he didn't care, because this was love, his love.

"I'll think about it, but for now I need to make you and Patty a medicine cocktail." Flynn said as he slipped out of bed, retrieving the bag he had dropped on the floor.

"Cocktail? Well it's just meds, so you can't possibly screw that up." Yuri teased, earning a 'ha, ha, very funny' from the other male. It wasn't much of a cocktail, just three pills and some kind of god-awful liquid that made him want to spit it out as soon as it touched his tongue. He managed to choke it down though, wanting so badly to bleach his taste buds after the whole ordeal.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned, wanting to know exactly what the brownish liquid he had just ingested was.

"I'm not really sure, but the pharmacy said it was the strongest over the counter liquid they had. They had a lot of it in stock too…"

Yeah, because they probably knew how horrid it was…But there was no point in thinking about it anymore, because the taste would only come back into his mouth if he did. The raven haired male probably had to take more in the near future, so he wanted to make sure he kept his mind off of it until it was necessary.

Reaching over the raven haired male gently rubbed Patty on the back, wanting her at least be half awake so she could take her own dosage of the medication. Her reaction wasn't much better to the damn liquid though; she coughed a few times, making a horrible face like she had gotten a whiff of something that had been decaying for a good while in the hot sun. Yuri rubbed her back again, this time in soothing circles so she could drift back off to sleep.

The three of them just lied there in silence, the raven haired male's fingers intertwined with his husband's. How he so badly wanted to kiss those lips of his, wanted so badly to be well enough for the three of them to go out, to have a good time and just get the hell out of bed without feeling like jelly. His body was suddenly racked was a nasty spasm in his chest, the raven haired male having to sit up slightly and cover his mouth with his free hand. He felt the need to lie back down because of a sudden wave of fatigue hit him rather hard, making him lie limply against the mattress for a few seconds.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Flynn asked, noticing his slightly lifeless body.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just tired." He said, as few pants following as he did so. He felt the other male's hand against his forehead once more, Yuri groaning a little at the sharp contrast between Flynn's cool skin and his hot.

"God, you're burning up." Flynn said, his tone harboring a bit of panic in it, something that the raven haired male caught instantly.

"I'm okay, I mean it…I'm not lying to you. I know what my body is saying, and it's telling me that it's okay." He said as he removed the other male's hand from his forehead and moved it to his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile as he did so.

"I…I just don't want something like before that to happen again…" He muttered, voice fading off slightly as he continued on. Yuri could understand his concern, knowing that even through the anger the blonde showed him after landing himself in the hospital, there was definitely fear and deep concern behind those furious blue eyes of his. Even if he was sick Yuri knew the mood needed to be lightened; so he put on a smirk and reached over, pinching the blonde's cheek before pulling a bit, making sure it was enough to feel but not hurt.

"Come on Flynn, I'm already feeling bad as it is so could you not fuck up the mood anymore?"

"S-Sorry, I just-"

"I know, I know, you're just worried, but come on," The raven haired male said as he lifted himself on his elbows, "I said I was going to be okay, so lighten up, okay?"

Flynn stared at him for a few moments before he smiled, nodding in agreement to his statement. And then he did something bold. He knew very well what it meant if the two of them did anything intimidate, but apparently the blonde decided to throw caution to the wind and press his lips lightly against his, Yuri knowing he shouldn't kiss back but that damn feather touch was going to drive him crazy if he didn't.

"Sure you won't regret this…?" He whispered against those lips, wanting to make absolutely sure he was in no way responsible for whatever happened in the future.

"I won't."

Well, that was enough for him.

Lips collided and for once Yuri's fever wasn't the reason for his lightheadedness. The other male's fingers ran through his hair, coming to a stop at the base of his neck as they pulled him forward a little. It wasn't long, but it was satisfying, the raven haired male lying back against his pillow as another small wave of fatigue hit him.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll see what I can do about my job." And with that the blonde kissed his forehead, Yuri nodding slightly before complying with his husband's wishes. Well…almost…

"Mhm, Flynn…"

"What is it?"

"Stay out of the kitchen…I'll fucking kill you if you mess it up…"

"Yes sir."


	12. Last Family Chapter

**A/N:**I know this is kind of sudden, but I'm making this the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your support!

* * *

"It'll be okay, really…"

"What if…we screwed up somewhere-?"

"Don't say that…"

"I'm…I'm sorry…I just…"

Flynn could clearly hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, wanting so badly to stop it before paranoia took over and made him believe it was audible to everyone else. His nerves were getting the best of him, making him doubt the process the two of them had worked so hard to get through. Then again, after everything they had happened who could really blame him for feeling the way he did. It started with a concerning visit to Patty, and from there everything just went downhill.

Since it was his day off the blonde decided to accompany Yuri to pick Patty up, something she greatly enjoyed. It was also a pretty good day since the school hadn't called them about anything, which meant the younger blonde had managed to not beat the living hell out of one of the students. Or really it would've been said that one of the students didn't have the gall to provoke her thus leading to a beating. The raven haired male jokingly said that she was like a mouse; though usually innocent, when backed into a corner they would strike, defending themselves and ruthlessly trying their best to fend off their attacker.

Flynn really wasn't sure how much of that was true, but that did sound like Patty. She was by no means a 'bad child', she was just pushed into situation where it was necessary for her to defend what she felt was right. Given that she had been through, she didn't have a lot of stand up for, mainly being the mother who had unintentionally left her alone and the two people who had taken her in and treated her like family. It wasn't much, but she protected it with all of her might, and it was because of this that people took her behavior was that of a problem child.

But both he and Yuri knew the truth…

Along the way he held his wife's hand, blowing in his ear ever now and then just to get a rise out of him. The blonde wanted to see him blush, want him to call him an idiot before failing to hide his face. It had been a whole week since he had been so shy, and Flynn couldn't help but feel a little deprived. His wife obliged him every time, of course getting him back by squeezing his crotch a bit too tightly, the action causing him to cough and blush furiously. After the first few times the blonde figured that it was probably best to stop messing around…because arriving at a school with a hard-on would've landed him in jail without a doubt…

Patty was usually one of the first people out of the building, so when she didn't make an appearance at all he worried a bit. To make sure he didn't over think things he made sure to remind himself that it was Wednesday, and as such she had drama last. Raven probably had the kids doing some kind of acting exercises and lost track of time, something that usually happened according to Yuri. So they waited, the older blonde wondering if they should go and get her if that was the case. When she finally made her way down the entrance steps she looked…not upset or concerned…but looked as if something was on her mind.

Her story was that she had been called into the office, and since she had not gotten into a fight she worried that something had happened to one of them. Thankfully neither of them had died. Instead she was greeted with two people who she didn't recognize, the two telling her that they were from some sort of department (she had forgotten the name). After that she was asked a bunch of questions mostly about her home life, all of it taking about thirty minutes. Both he and the raven haired male exchanged looks, Flynn not shaking what the younger blonde had said even as the evening went on.

Who the hell were those people? It was the question he asked himself as he lied in the bed next to the other male, silence floating through the air and making it heavy as time went on. In the back of his head there was a nagging itch that told him just who those people actually were, but wanted so badly to ignore it because it meant the day he had been dreading had finally come. Flynn liked believe that the younger blonde would be with them forever, but the reality was that, legally, she didn't belong to them and because of this there was a fairly good chance of someone taking her away.

She didn't belong in foster care or an orphanage, she…she belonged with them no matter what the law said. For a good three weeks they didn't hear anything about Patty being visited by anymore strange people, and he naively allowed himself to believe that everything would be okay. Until he received a phone call from Yuri…He sounded frantic, and he had every right to. The school had apparently called to tell him that social services had picked Patty up from school, saying that she was not under 'legal guardianship' of anyone so therefore they had a right to. Dropping the phone he quickly ran, probably the fasted he ever had during his twenty plus years of life, wanting so badly to believe that everything was just as bad dream and that he'd wake up any minute with the younger blonde asleep in-between both he and Yuri.

But the truth was this…Patty _had_ been taken away.

Just as he was sprinting out of the building someone slammed into him, sending the two of them crashing down to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Even in his pained state he managed to be kind, apologizing even as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. Apparently the other person wasn't having it, cursing up a storm as they called him a 'fucking idiot' among other things. But he knew the voice…Looking up he found his wife, clinching the back of his head as he continued to curse. He hugged him tightly, repeating over and over again that he would get the younger blonde back.

The other male didn't say anything for a good while, but he didn't grip his shirt tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck as while he was at it. His breath hitched a few time, but he was definitely not crying…at least…Flynn thought so at first. The raven haired male never cried unless his emotions reached their max, and this certainly seemed like one of those times. The two of them stayed like that for a while, a few of the other employees asking if everything was okay as they walked by. When Yuri finally pulled away, cheeks red with frustration, he told them they had wasted enough time. He was right.

It took them about half an hour to get to the right office, and once there Yuri pretty much went off at the secretary. Flynn managed to calm things down before the poor woman called security, asking her if she could at least call someone from the main office. God it took forever for someone to see them…but then again it was better than not being seen at all, which was where they were heading if the raven haired male kept yelling. When they were finally taken to see someone the atmosphere was tense, the blonde looking over to see if his wife was controlling himself. His fists were clinched but there was no indication that he was ready to go off on someone, so just to make sure the thought wasn't there he reached over and took that clinched fist of his.

He looked startled at first, probably not expecting something like that in such a situation, but he needed human contact that the moment. He needed the blonde to hold onto him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, because if not…if Flynn lost it…everything would've been over. He was the rock, and if that rock broke everything it was holding down would be lost.

When they were seated the person in charge wasted no time talking to them, telling them that Patty would be placed in home with her biological father, whom they had apparently found. The blonde paled. He didn't know much about Patty's father, but the knowledge he did have wasn't anything good. Apparently he wasn't around a lot, usually frequenting the local bars and picking up women, _all while he was still dating Patty's mother_. The younger blonde's mother had caught him multiple times with different women, but he had worked some kind of magic over on her since she never left the bastard. Flynn could only guess that after Patty was born he skipped town, since he had overheard, his parents saying that 'she was much better off without him'.

Someone like that… didn't deserve to take care of Patty, hell; whoever had given the order was an idiot if not completely incapable of doing background checks. But apparently he was wrong. The two of them were told that the man had changed his ways, that he was now settled down with someone and was trying to rebuild the relationship with the child he didn't even know. At that moment Flynn wanted so badly to jump up and yell '_**bullshit**_', and to make sure Yuri didn't he held his hand tightly. That man hadn't changed…social services was only doing this because he was her biological father. For an organization so hell-bent on the well-being of children, they certainly weren't thinking of the younger blonde's best interest.

But this was a legal matter…so they might as well make it legal.

Flynn took the time to compose himself, wanting to make sure he didn't sound pissed off or overly irritated. He asked what the chances were of them adopting the younger blonde, to which the person in charge knitted their eyebrow together, as if wanting to choose the right words before saying them. There was a way, of course, and it involved social services finding Patty's father to be unfit to take care of her. So it was pretty much a waiting game…and what a wait it was. Things just didn't seem right without Patty around, and it was very apparent that Yuri was taking it the hardest.

He would try to hide how he really felt, usually by losing himself in his work or cooking far too much for just the two of the, but in the end Flynn always noticed the things his wife tried to lock away from the world. When working he always had a distant look in his eyes, obviously not focusing on the task at hand as his mind wondered over to things unrelated to artwork. It became so bad that he would just stare off into space, mind completely blank as all motion of his body ceased. He couldn't take watching him act in such a way…

The blonde embraced him, telling the other male that it was okay to feel something, that it was okay to scream, get angry and cry. Yuri did all of the above. As the two lie crumpled on the ground, the raven haired male screaming into his chest as his tears flowed freely, he held him tight, never letting go even as he stopped. He wanted Yuri to _feel_, to let everything he was bottling up out so it didn't eat him alive. Sex was also a good way to do this, his wife letting out his pent-up frustrations as he was screwed into the bed sheets.

It was two months later when they heard from the social worked, and it was nothing good. Apparently the bastard had strangled the younger blonde, leading her to becoming hospitalized where she was diagnosed with a mild case of malnutrition as well as the doctors finding bruises on her wrists. God…just hearing that was too much, but not matter how much he wanted to punch a wall (or the person who had placed her in the care of he her father) he kept it together. That was…until the two of them arrived at the hospital. Seeing her lying in the hospital bed unconscious, IVs sticking in her arms and an oxygen mask attached to her face…he lost it.

Punching the wall over and over again he cursed out loud, feeling so completely powerless in that situation. After finally calming down, leaving quite a nice dent in the wall, Yuri bandaged his hand, the pain numb as he tried to regain his composer. The raven haired male didn't say anything for a good while, only sitting in a chain next to Patty's bed, the silence in the room enough to drive anyone insane. It didn't have to come to this, Patty didn't have to end up in the hospital with the two of them watching over her unconscious body, wonder why…_**why it had come to this**_.

But there was no amount of crying or blaming that could change the past, so it was time to move forward and get the younger blonde back under their care.

The amount of paperwork they had to do was atrocious, and once done it took a whole goddamn month for it to be processed. All the while both he and Yuri visited the younger blonde, she eventually telling the two of them just how she became hospitalized. Apparently she had tried to escape multiple times, usually getting as far as the train or bus station before she was dragged back. Her father became so fed up with it that he barred the windows, and at night, just encase she decided to try anything he handcuffed her to the bedpost. Obviously she tried to get away, leading to her wrist taking all of the damage.

Just listening to this made his stomach churn horribly, wanting so badly for her to stop right there. But he didn't say a thing…Her willingness to speak was better than them trying to pry it out of her, because the things that had gone on with her father needed to be brought to light…so if she wasn't going to tell the social worker this it was better if she told them.

And then she told them about why she was strangled…The younger blonde had gotten into the habit of talking a lot about the two of them, usually saying that they did a better job at raising her than the crappy job he was attempting to do. Her father, being the bastard that he was, decided to 'shut her up', which involved his hands around her neck. Even in the act of killing he had done a half-assed job, something Flynn was rather grateful for since it allowed Patty in her semi-conscious state to call the police before passing out.

It was horrible and it was probably something the younger blonde wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. But he was sure that both he and his wife would cover up those terrible memories with good ones, ones that Patty would want to remember for the rest of her life. The process, however, was long and tiresome, Flynn wondering if they'd ever get to take the girl back home. Yuri always helped to lighten the mood when the blonde needed it the most, the raven haired male jokingly telling him that'd have to chain the younger blonde to the both of them just to make sure no one kidnaps her again. He laughed at this, adding that if she really was chained to them sex was pretty much out of the question.

This actually made Yuri look at him funny, obviously not factoring their personal lives to his little joke. The real kicker was that it really looked as if his wife was rethinking his plan, the mere sight of it enough to make him burst into a fit of laughter. He really needed Yuri around…he was the only person who could understand him, who could read him and know exactly what to do if the mood was foul. He was the thing that was getting him through such a rough time and every so often he would give the raven haired male a small 'thank you for being their for me', which always made the other male blush deeply and mutter that it was 'nothing'.

"I know, I know, nerves and all." Yuri said with a small sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he did so.

"I'm sorry; I'm making you worry aren't I?"

"Meh, it's fine, I know you're really bad in these kinds of situations."

"I-I am not, I just-"

"Just what?"

Okay, he did have a point. He had been stressing himself out for days after they had made this appointment, so of course only the worst case scenarios were running through his head. He wanted Patty back, really he did, but someone needed to be the one to think about the 'what if's', the one to think about the possibility that this wasn't going to work. Granted the only reason the process itself had gone so well was because the younger blonde was already living with them before she was taken away, and if this hadn't been the case then everything would've taken a_ whole goddamn year and a half to finalize_. That was the only good thing he saw about everything, and he really hoped their luck didn't run out there.

"Hey, come on, don't look like that," Yuri said as he took his hand, "Everything is gonna turn out just fine, because, you know, I'm your good luck charm."

"Oh? And what good fortune have you ever brought me, my oh-so lucky charm?"

"Well I made sure your ass didn't flunk art class that one year." He said while smirking a little, Flynn suddenly having horrible flashbacks of his second year of high school.

The blonde was a straight A student, so for him to fail one class was completely out of the question. But things seemed to be heading that way when he was placed in Studio Art I, something he thought would be a breeze for him since it was only a level one class. He was completely wrong. He knew what he wanted, but when it came to actually putting it down on paper his head and his hand just weren't synced properly, so if he wanted to draw a dog it would come out looking like a mutated…something.

Yuri always laughed at him, saying that actually seeing him fail at something was both shocking and sad at the same time. Fail…he couldn't fail…so he made a deal with the other male. All Yuri had to do was help him with his work, and in doing so the blonde would treat him to a parfait every Friday at the café he liked. Needless to say he agreed pretty quickly, adding that he wanted a slice of cheesecake on the side as another condition.

"Helping me out really doesn't count as luck, Yuri." Flynn said with a sigh, his near failure always leaving a bad taste in his mouth and a pinch of embarrassment in his heart.

"Yes it does, because if I hadn't been in the same class as you, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did."

"About that…it's pretty odd that you transferred into the class a week after school started…given that you already had that credit it almost seemed like you-"

"Like I what?" The raven haired male started as he inched closer to his face, "Did it for you? Maybe I did."

That pretty much made the blonde go silent, their closeness affecting the small tint of pink that was creeping into his cheeks. And that damn smug smirk of his wasn't helping at all…god what'd he give to wipe it off his face. Flynn had apparently forgotten that they were sitting outside of an office until they were called in, the announcement startling him slightly. Once inside they were motioned to take a seat, the person behind the desk not needing to introduce themselves since both he and Yuri were well acquainted with them.

The person apologized to them, saying that the whole process had probably worn them out both physically and mentally. Oh how true that was…A small conversation took place as papers were shuffled, Flynn instantly recognizing them as the very ones both he and Yuri had spent hours working on. A few things were circled here and there, most likely to be brought up in their conversation for some kind of reason, be it inaccuracies (they were working on them through the wee hours of the morning) or curiosity. When the questions actually did start they tried to answer them to the best of their knowledge, the blonde feeling somewhat nervous as time when on.

"I have one last question…"

Oh god…this was it…It was time for them to be given the final verdict. Flynn visible tensed at this, not meaning to but at that point he was completely unable to control himself. When he felt a hand take his he was almost startled by it, but knew that it meant no harm and slowly relaxed as he squeezed it gently. Yuri always notice.

"Are you going to have her last name changed?"

What…?

"It's the last thing I need to know before I release her to you."

Flynn didn't know what to say at that moment, opening his mouth a few times but quickly closed it when he found that no words were forming. He heard the raven haired male say something along the lines of 'just go with Scifo', but Flynn had found that he was completely in a daze and wasn't really aware of what was going on around him. Hell, he wasn't even sure when he had left the room with his wife.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to come back down to planet Earth, Flynn," Yuri said as he waved his hand in front of his face, "Come on, stop zoning out- oof."

Maybe he was hugging the other male a little too tightly, but he just couldn't help himself. All of the tension that he been building up since their arrival was finally starting to melt away, layer by layer as he finally allowed himself to feel something other than doubt.

"We did it…" Was all that muttered after what seemed like forever, finally letting of the raven haired male as he did so.

"Yeah…we did…"

Now it was time for them to pick up their daughter.

* * *

_Three years later_

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"We are not, Ms. First-Year-High-School-Student."

"D-Didn't call me that!"

Flynn could only laugh as he watched the two, Patty freaking out because she had spent far too long getting ready and Yuri picking with her while calling her what she was. The first day of school was always like this for them, though the younger blonde had been less frantic about the whole thing in the past. Maybe it was because she was a high school student now that she wanted to make an impression, or better put prove that she was a girl and not a tomboy who kicked the living crap out of anyone who spoke ill of her or her family.

Okay, so he wasn't quit sure about the beating up part.

Nothing had changed about the building that had been the younger blonde's educational provider, though he would say that it was starting to show its age. Seeing the children huddle around outside, all of them conversing with their friends about the summer or trying to hide their embarrassment from their parents for saying something they didn't like, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of sadness in his heart. He knew some of the kid through Patty, and he remembered when they were small and, frankly speaking, children.

But now they were taller, looking like the true teenagers that that they were…they were growing up. This also meant that Patty was growing up as well…and he was sure before either he or Yuri noticed it she would be graduating from high school, moving out to attend college and getting her own life. God was this what his own parents had gone through when he had been growing up? Feeling the need to hold onto him forever but knowing that they'd have to let him go because he couldn't be their little 'baby' forever? Yeah, he really needed to call them later. But for the time being he'd enjoy the younger blonde's youth along with her, because there was no stopping time and he couldn't spend it all moping about the future.

"And why may I ask did it take you an hour to get ready? It's not like you had to pick out clothes since you wear a uniform." Yuri asked, a small smirk on his lips. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to see if Patty fell into his trap, which she usually did. Poor kid…it was something she never did learn…her mother didn't ask questions without a reason.

"I-I was doing my hair…" She muttered, nervously playing with her ponytails as she did so, "I just wanted to make sure it looked right…"

"Oh?"

Here it comes.

"You know, spending that much time on your hair makes me think you wanna impress someone, like for example…a certain older man…" He trailed on, the younger blonde's face starting to turn red with embarrassment.

"S-Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She cried, finally becoming so desperate that she turned to Flynn for help.

"Oh come on Yuri, there's nothing wrong with her having a crush on Raven." He said as calmly as possible, the look of sheer horror on the other blonde's face almost making him lose it.

"Oh my god, why? You guys are the worst! The worst!" Patty whined, her face now a deep shade of scarlet. Yes, their daughter had developed a little teacher crush on Raven, and the funny thing was it didn't come as a surprise to either of them. He was, after all, her favorite teacher.

She wouldn't stop pouting after that, saying that she'd run away and join the circus just to get away from them. The raven haired male had to remind her that the last time they had gone to the circus she freaked out upon seeing the clowns, the three of them having to leave because she had started crying after one of them had touched her. This made her pout a little more. Upon seeing a group of her friends Patty stubbornly said her goodbyes to them before running over, Flynn sighing slightly as he watched the whole scene play out.

"Well, it seems we raised a healthy, though overly sensitive, teenage girl." Yuri said as he linked his arm with the blonde's, and obvious sign that it was time to go.

"Being overly sensitive comes with the territory." The blonde said as the two of them walked down the street, on their way back to the apartment they called home.

"Yeah right, I never acted like that when I was a teen."

"Yes you did."

"Name one time."

"When that kid broke the wooden box I made you in shop class."

"That box had a shitty paint job."

He was ignoring the main point of their conversation. To this he could only laugh a bit, knowing that his wife would never admit the truth. It was one of the few weekdays that he actually had off, so when they arrived back home he decided to relax a bit. He was sure that when the afternoon rolled around he'd have to deal with some phone call from the office telling him that something had gone wrong, so until then he thought it best to allow himself a few hours of peace. Of course that peace wouldn't be shared alone.

As the raven haired male straddle his hips, Flynn knew he could finally unwind properly. His wife nuzzled his neck a little, the blonde's hands moving down his sides before wrapping around him. The wet sensation against his ear was a welcome one, and when that sensation was placed over his lips he couldn't help but groan a bit. They knew what the other liked, where to touch, what to lick and were to nip to drive the other crazy. Hell, after so many years together it would've been a crying shame if they didn't. Fingers moved along sweat drenched bodies as they became one, clothing long discarded to the floor as they kissed and nipped at whatever flesh was available.

When finally exhausted they lie in bed, side by side, Yuri playing with his hair while he merely hugged his waist. This was their love, their private happiness, the one they only showed one another when alone. It blocked out the real world, if only for a show while, allowing them to not worry about the rent, going shopping or their jobs. It was just the two of them, completely uncaring of the world going on outside of their window.

But it wasn't _true_ happiness…That only came when Patty returned home, when the three of them could be the family they truly were.

"Hey…" The raven haired male muttered, fatigue getting the best of him, "I was your first _real_ crush, right?"

Flynn didn't even have to think about that.

"Of course…and really you were my first real everything. Crush, kiss, lover, sex, everything. The other people I dated didn't count."

"Damn right they don't."

To that he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Yes, Yuri had been his everything, his beloved first time lover.

"I love you, stupid Flynn."

"And I love you too, stupid Yuri."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
